Her Breast Intentions
by Neoraichu
Summary: A new agent comes to T.U.F.F. from the New Yorkie branch, and some people have trouble seeing past her double-F cups. But Kitty senses a deeper problem and does everything she can to help Agent Colleen. Something in the past threatens her future. FETISH
1. Chapter 1

"Her Breast Intentions"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Kitty was late to work, an almost unheard of incident. She couldn't help it. Who really gets 3 flat tires on the freeway anyways? On top of all that, she was late to meet the new Agent from the New Yorkie branch of T.U.F.F.: Colleen Collia. Kitty was horribly winded when she finally ran into the T.U.F.F. Office 54 minutes and 36 seconds late.

"Katswell!" screamed the Chief, "Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I had 3 flat tires on the freeway."

"Why didn't you call in?"

"I tried," she replied, "but the batteries were dead. I swear I just charged the darn thing too."

"All right," he said sternly, "I'll let it slide this time."

"Thank you so much."

She glanced at the couch along the wall, and noticed that Dudley was laying there with an ice pack on his face.

"What happened to Agent Dudley?" she asked.

"Ask the klutz yourself."

Kitty made her way over to Dudley, and asked "Dudley, what the heck happened to you?"

"Kitty," he moaned, "is that you?"

"Well who else would it be?"

"When I was greeting Agent Colleen, I tripped and face planted right into her huge chest boulders."

"Dudley!"

"And then she punched me out."

Kitty lifted the ice pack, and saw the bad blackened eyes looking back.

"She did _this_ to you with her fists?"

"Oh no," he moaned as he lifted his shirt, showing Kitty his bruised abdomen, "She did _this_ with her fists."

"Then what happened to your eyes?"

"I told you, I ran face first into her chest boulders!"

"Dudley!"

"I mean really, _her boobs were as hard as rocks_!"

"You're _serious_?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah."

Kitty slapped the ice pack over Dudley's face, and then ran off to her cubicle.

...

Agent Colleen felt bad about her first impressions she left. She didn't mean to punch Agent Dudley so hard. She just could stand it when someone touched her breasts by surprise, and getting Dudley's face right in her cleavage was sure a surprise to her.

Sitting quietly, she typed her report of the accident into the computer.

She was a tall collie lass with fine flowing locks of blond hair and a luxurious blond tail. Her large red eyes appeared soft, and some said her eyes were the color of love. It was the same color as the lipstick she used on her broad pouting lips and the eye shadow she applied lightly to her eyelids. A small pair of fings protruded from her upper lip. She sat in her chair in a one piece jumpsuit with her white gloves and boots. But what most people noticed right away was her double-F cups breasts. It almost seemed to define who she was, even if she knew that wasn't true.

"Excuse me," said a female feline voice over her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a beautiful green eyed cat woman looking back at her with black hair and an outfit rather much like what Agent Colleen was wearing.

"I'm sorry I didn't greet you before," she said apologetically, "I was late on this one day. My name is Kitty Katswell." She offered her hand.

Colleen stood as she said, "I'm Colleen Collia," and she shook Kitty's hand.

Kitty leaned close to Colleen's ear and said quietly, "I know we just met, but I need to speak to you in the Lady's Room right away."

Colleen cocked one eyebrow as she replied, "Uh... sure."

People glanced at the two of them as Kitty led Colleen by the hand to the Lady's Room.

…

"Keswick!" shouted the Chief, "Where is Agent Katswell and Agent Collia?"

Agent Keswick was still crispy from when he accidentally threw himself into the incinerator instead of the laundry chute when he first met Agent Collia.

"No one has seen them since they went to the Lady's Room."

Dudley sat bolt upright as he shouted, "I'm on it, Chief!"

"Dudley..." started the Chief, but it was too late. He was already sticking his head in the Lady's Room.

"Dudley!" screamed Kitty.

He noticed that Colleen was stripped to her waist with her hands cuffed behind her back. She was leaning over the sink so that her massive breasts were right over it. Kitty was standing behind her with her hands getting a good handful grip on each breast. He also noted that her nipples seemed to be huge as well, even larger in proportion to her massive breasts than they should have been.

"Kitty?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh..." she moaned, "Agent Colleen had babies lately and had to give them away. She's still lactating and doesn't know how to milk herself. Her breasts were rock hard because she was loaded to the brim with milk. I told her that her breast milk can spoil if she keeps it in too long, so I'm showing her how to milk herself."

"And the handcuffs?"

"She insisted I cuff her before she would let me touch her breasts. She was afraid she'd otherwise try to punch me out. _NOW GET OUT OF THE LADY'S ROOM BEFORE I PUNCH YOU OUT_!"

"Okay, I got it Kitty."

"What's the deal?" asked the Chief.

Dudley glanced down at the Chief as he stood away from the Lady's Room door.

"Kitty is showing Colleen how to milk her own massive boobs and something about handcuffs," he said, "She had kids and it still loaded even though she had to give them away."

"Dudley!" screamed Kitty.

"Oh," sighed the Chief, "It's a girl thing. Just leave them alone, Agent Dudley."

"Gotcha Chief!"

"And by the way, I'm assigning Agent Collia to you and Agent Katswell for the time being. She'll be your second partner until I can pair her up with someone else."

"Gotcha Chief!"

Just then, the alarm went off.

"What's going on, Keswick?" he yelled off-screen.

"Snaptrap and D.O.O.M. are stealing candy from babies!"

He turned to the Lady's Room door and shouted, "Hurry up, Agent Katswell, Agent Collia! We need you on the job as soon as possible!"

"Alright!" yelled back Kitty, "We're almost done here!"

...

The three Agents raced across Petropolis with Dudley driving, Kitty riding shotgun, and Colleen sitting just behind Kitty.

"Snaptrap and his boys are operating in Petropolis Central Park," said Dudley, "It's a really big place with lots of places for Snaptrap to hide out. We're gonna have to be on our toes with our eyes and ears wide open and all lights green and with our minds focused like laser beams and our best A-game and..."

"Dudley!" snapped Kitty, "We got it already!"

"Should we split up and look for clues?" asked Colleen.

"What do you think we are," asked Dudley, "a teenage group of mystery solvers? We're T.U.F.F. Agents and we never split up with out partners. I don't want to see either of you grabbed by D.O.O.M. Agents ya know."

"I'm sorry," said Colleen.

"It's alright," said Kitty as she kicked him in the shin, "isn't it?"

He yelped as he replied, "Oh yeah, totally honest mistake. Could happen to anyone. Okay, we should arrive at the Park any moment now."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," said Colleen as she leaned forward to whisper into Kitty's ear.

"It's totally not a problem," she whispered back.

The three of them leaped from the car as soon as they were parked, and then raced into the park. Dudley ker-pointed retriever-like as he shouted, "I think I see Larry with a lolipop standing in front of that fountain! That means Snaptrap and the others have to be close by! I'll arrest Larry and question him while you two look for Snaptrap!"

"I thought we weren't supposed to split..."

"Let's go," said Kitty, "never question Dudley logic."

"Oh," she said quietly, "I see."

The two ran around the fountain to run right into Snaptrap holding a bag of candy. It was obvious from the candy canes and suckers sticking out the sides.

"YOU MONSTER!" screamed Collen as she jumped the startled rat. She grabbed his head and slammed it into the concrete. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM BABIES!" She cracked his head against the concrete over and over.

"STOP IT, AGENT COLLEEN!" screamed Kitty, "YOU'LL KILL HIM!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 2

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Snaptrap was semiconscious on the ground after Agent Collia jumped him and slammed his head into the concrete multiple time. Fortunately, Snaptrap's skull was as dense as he was, so it was only the concrete that cracked instead of his head. There was a small puddle of blood where he leaked out from his scalp. Agent Katswell came up behind her and grabbed her hands at the wrists, pulling them off of Snaptrap.

"Ow!" cried Snaptrap as he sat up, "What the hell is wrong with that bitch?"

"Snaptrap!" cried Kitty, "Oh wait, you meant 'bitch' as in 'female dog'."

"Well what did you think I was talking about?"

"Uh... nothing."

Colleen was struggling fiercely in Kitty's grip as she cried, "YOU MONSTER! ONLY MONSTERS STEAL FROM BABIES!" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to get at Snaptrap.

"Dang," said Snaptrap, "What is wrong with her? I've never seen a T.U.F.F. Agent crying before."

"She had to give her babies away," said Kitty, "and I guess it's still touchy since she didn't want to give them away... or at least that's what's in the files."

"I had no idea," he replied, "To show how sorry I am, I'll go along quietly. I'll order all the Agents of D.O.O.M. to give up without a fight. We'll give back all the candy we took from the babies first."

Colleen fell to her knees as she cried and cried, and it was pretty much the fact that Kitty was holding her up at the wrists that she didn't completely collapse into a heap.

He took out his pocket radio and announced, "Agents of D.O.O.M. This is your fearless leader, Snaptrap. I order you all to give the candy back to the babies and you won't resist when they come to arrest you. Snaptrap out."

"Thank you," replied Kitty.

He leaned close to Kitty as he whispered, "I think she has a personal problem."

"I know," she answered.

Soon all the D.O.O.M. Agents were gathered up and cuffed while they waited for the police to haul them away. An ambulance was there to check out the injury on Snaptrap's head and wrap it up in bandages. Agent Collia sat on the fountain away from them with Agent Puppy and Agent Katswell on either side of her.

"If there's something bothering you," said Kitty, "you can tell me. I swear I'll keep it confidential."

"I don't know why I got so angry like that," sniffed Colleen.

"Well we sure can't take her on any more candy stealing cases," said Dudley.

"Dudley!" cried Kitty.

"What?" he asked back.

"I don't think it was the candy..."

"Well what else could it be?"

"We'll talk about it LATER!"

Dudley offered Collia his hand, offering to help her stand up. She took his hand and pulled, but instead of pulling herself to a standing position, she instead pulled Dudley face first into her cleavage. Before Kitty could utter one single syllable, Colleen kicked Dudley really hard between the legs. =KRUNCH!= Agent Puppy grabbed his crotch with both hands and keeled over onto his side with his eyes locked wide open and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh my," cried Colleen in near panic, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself! I just can't stand it when my breasts are touched by surprise!"

Dudley moaned incoherently as Kitty called over the paramedics. In a matter of moments, there was an ice pack bandaged over his crotch.

"If the swelling doesn't go down in three days," said the Paramedic, "or the swelling gets seriously worse in the next day, take him right to the Emergency Room. Take him to the Doctor for pain meds and anti-swelling medications. If the Doctor can't see him, drop by the Hospital and tell them I sent you for meds. It'll take a few weeks for this to clear up, barring complications." She reached into her pocket and handed a business card to Kitty. "Show them my card. That's all you should have to do."

"Thanks," said Kitty.

Then the Chief called. "What's up, Chief?" she asked.

"Bring Agent Collia and yourselves back to the office," he replied, "I think you've all had enough excitement for one day."

"I got it, Chief."

The three Agents were relatively quiet as Kitty drove the car back to headquarters. She argued with Dudley until he agreed he was in no condition to be driving. Dudley rode shotgun as Colleen sat behind Kitty.

The rest of the day went quietly as Dudley went back to his place on the couch, moaning quietly as the ice pack worked its magic on his crotch, and Kitty spent the rest of the day talking with Colleen in her cubicle. There was a small incident where Keswick walked by Agent Collia's cubicle, saw the rather hot Kitty and Colleen together, and promptly threw himself into the incinerator again as he yelled, "Still not the laundry chute!"

As the work day drew close to an end, Kitty softly took Colleen's hand in her own, and rubbed the back of her hand with her other hand as she said softly, "I know you just got into town a day ago. Please let me take you out to dinner tonight. I know a great place."

"Thank you," she sniffed, "I know I've been nothing but trouble since I got here, and I was afraid you were going to hate me."

"No no," cooed Kitty, "I remember what it's like to be the new Agent in town. I totally understand you. I swear I'll do whatever I can to help you ease into your new job here."

"You're too kind. I don't deserve it."

"Please don't talk like that."

"Alright."

"I'll pick you up at your place at 7 pm."

"What about Agent Dudley. I just know he must... _totally HATE ME_." She looked down at her chest very down and saddened.

"Oh no, I've beat him up worse. He might be totally dense and a real klutz, but he'd never hate a woman for just beating him up a few times. I sometimes wonder if he's secretly some kind of closet masochist."

Colleen giggled in spite of herself.

...

Kitty Katswell pulled up in front of Colleen Collia's apartment at precisely 6:55 pm, and noticed that the young lady was already waiting outside for her. Kitty glanced at herself, wondering if everything was in place. She looked herself over quickly, looking at her sparking white satin jumpsuit. She had a black leather belt lashed about her waist, and the zipper was pulled down about a third of the way down her chest to show the subtle curves of her cleavage and also show that she wasn't wearing a bra. Small lapel pins that looked like red roses were pinned onto both of her lapels, with a similar pair of cuff links that looked almost the same. She wore short black leather fingerless gloves, and knee high black leather boots with stiletto heels.

She looked at Colleen, and was blown away by her black silk dress. There was no doubt something that was lifting and separating her breasts, as they threatened to spill out with any good jolt. She could see her bare neck and shoulders as well, although her neck was looped with a thin black leather collar that was adorned with silver studs. Her skirt came to her knees, and appeared to be folded so that one would think it was layered each third of the way down it. Black silk gloves came up her arms just past her elbows. A necklace of small simple pearls was looped about her neck three times, indicating that it was at least 10 to 12 feet long if it were to be fully unrolled. She also noticed that her earrings were gold, and showed two female symbols locked together under each ear. Her feet were graced with black leather stiletto heeled pumps.

When the two got a good look at each other, they gasped as one, "You're gorgeous!" Then they both paused and oddly blushed at each other. "I was afraid I was over dressed for the occasion," they both said as one again. Again they both paused and oddly blushed at each other.

"Okay," said Kitty quietly as she reached over and opened the car door on the passenger side, "Get in."

Colleen went around and climbed into the car, saying "You're quite a gentleman for a lady."

The two broke into a giggle as they drove away. They were so awkward about being with each other that she didn't notice the ice cream truck pull out several car lengths behind and start following them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 3: Ruckus at the Restaurant

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Agent Katswell took Agent Collia out to a fancy restaurant called 'Sentiers D'Escargot'. It was a rather pricey place, and no one really understood what the owner said most of the time. The parking lot was moderately full as Kitty pulled in and looked for a place to park.

"You can't take me here," said Colleen.

"Why not?" asked Kitty.

"This is way too expensive," she replied, "and I come from New Yorkie. I know expensive food when I see it. I'm not worth the kind of money they charge here."

"Don't you worry about it," cooed Kitty as she put her hand over the back of Colleen's hand, "This is a very special occasion and I don't mind going out on a limb for you." She wrapped her fingers about Colleen's hand as she gently squeezed it. Colleen blushed as she look into the deep green eyes of Kitty and simply smiled awkwardly.

Kitty turned her eyes away as she looked for a place to park. After passing several full spots, she finally found a place to pull into. In a matter of seconds, Kitty parked the car and turned it off, grabbed her purse, flipped over Colleen so she was standing outside the passenger door, and then opened the door while offering her arm to the blond collie agent. Colleen blushed as she took Kitty's arm and stepped out of the vehicle.

As she stood up, her soft red eyes came level with Kitty's bright green eyes, and they seemed to be moving rather slowly in time as they gazed into each others eyes. Their heads moved slowly closer together as she could see the warm and inviting smile of Kitty. Her heart felt as if it were skipping beats as she drew closer to Kitty. She felt a bit weak in the knees and slightly faint as Kitty closed her eyes, and planted a big kiss on Colleen's cheek.

But almost as fast as it happened, the kiss was over. Kitty opened her eyes as she backed away from Colleen. She was blushing too hard to say anything to Kitty, and Kitty was simply smiling back.

"_Let's blow our minds_, _I want your body_" said Kitty, who's voice was oddly fuzzy in her ears. She was pretty sure that made no sense to her.

Colleen shook her head, and asked "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Let's go inside, I see the lobby'" replied Kitty.

Colleen smiled awkwardly as she leaned a bit on Kitty's arm, and they walked towards the front door.

A snooty looking male poodle waited behind a podium as the two walked in. He was dressed rather expensively, and gazed down at the two ladies through his monocle.

"Ow may I elp you la-dees?" he asked.

"I have a reservation under the name Katswell," replied Kitty.

"I weel check ze rezervation schedool," he sniffed as he looked at his list next to him. After a few seconds, he sniffed, "Ah, I see zat you ahr indeed ze listed. Pleaze follow me."

The two ladies followed the maitre d' back to a nice cozy table for two against the wall. It was in the darkened side of the restaurant where the tables were only lit by candle light. Kitty pulled a chair out for Colleen and made sure that she was properly in place before taking her own seat. The two were not exactly sitting across from each other. It was more like Colleen was sitting on Kitty's right hand side.

The maitre d' set a small basket of baguettes and fresh churned butter on the table, and then asked, "What would le mademoiselles wish to drink zis eve-e-ning?"

"Order whatever you like," purred Kitty, "It's my treat." The two picked up their menus and began looking them over. Colleen glanced over her menu at Kitty a few times. She was stunned that Kitty was willing to spend so much money to show a co-worker a good time.

"Why don't we just get one bottle and share it?" suggested Colleen.

"Great idea," purred Kitty, "Get us your finest Rivesaltes, Domaine Sainte Lucie 1961 please, along with two fine crystal Burgundy wine glasses."

'That bottle costs $380 easy,' thought Colleen.

"An ex-cell-ent choice," said the maitre d', "I see zat mademoiselle has ze egskwizeet tastes, no? I shall return in about 10 my-nutes to take your or-dares."

"Merci beaucoup, but I ask that you wait one moment before you go," said Kitty as she looked back at Colleen and asked, "Should we begin with an hors d'œuvre?"

"Oh," she said awkwardly, "Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Great," Kitty purred, "Please bring Apricot Chambord Brie as soon as possible. We are hungry."

"Ah," he said, "a-nuth-air ex-cell-ent choice. Take your time to con-see-der your or-dare."

The maitre d' turned and left the two ladies alone together.

"You're way too kind to me, Kitty," said Colleen as she blushed, "I don't deserve this. The price for this dinner is going to be hideous."

"Don't sell yourself short like that," replied Kitty, "and I always keep some extra money in my rainy day fund, so don't worry about it."

"Merci beaucoup. I could never repay you for this."

"And none is expected."

The two ladies returned to gazing at their menus as they waited for the maitre d' to return. Colleen buttered a baguette and nervously ate it as she watched Kitty reading the menu.

"The Hormard de Calvados looks wonderful," purred Kitty, "What are you thinking of getting?"

"Oh, I was looking at the Lyonnaise Steak and Potatoes," she replied, "If that's all right with you..."

"I said _anything you want_, and I mean it."

The maitre d' returned with one of the stewards who was bringing them the wine, the glasses and the Apricot Chambord Brie. He supervised the operation as the food and drink were set out before the two ladies.

"ALL RIGHT," shouted an all too familiar voice, "THIS IS A ROBBERY! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR BAGUETTES!" The odd table in the middle of the room turned into...

"_The Chameleon_!" shouted Kitty.

He was holding some sort of blaster pistol as he waved it around. The customers and wait staff were horrified alike. The Chameleon looked around as he said, "My my, is that you Agent Katswell?"

Kitty covered her mouth abruptly, but not before the Chameleon saw her and Agent Collia.

"You look stunning," he said, "if a bit mannish in your dress. And I see you have a friend with you. Maybe I should steal your bling as well."

"No," begged Kitty, "Please don't spoil tonight for us."

"I'm a villain," said Chameleon, "and it doesn't look like you're even armed. This should be like... _taking candy from babies_!"

Kitty saw the burning look in Colleen's eyes as she gulped, "Uh-oh, you shouldn't have said that..."

"What are you babbling..."

Colleen jumped from the chair right at the Chameleon, who fired and grazed the top of her dress as she screamed, "MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM BABIES!" She buried her fist in the side of his head with a =KER-POWIE!= as he said across the room and slammed into the wall hard. The gun went flying to land in the lobster tank with a splash.

Kitty leaped from her chair to grab Colleen's hands from behind at the wrists. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried in vain to get at the Chameleon.

The Chameleon shook his head as he said, "Ouch! What the hell is wrong with that bitch?"

"CHAMELEON!" screamed Kitty, "Oh wait, you meant 'bitch' as in 'female dog'."

"What do you think I was talking about?"

"Oh... nothing..."

Between Colleen's violent struggles and the damage to her dress, her double-F cup breasts fell out of her top, and it was plain to see that there was no bra underneath. Kitty couldn't do anything as she well needed both hands to restrain the hands of Colleen.

The Chameleon jumped to his feet and said, "Don't worry, I'll fix this." He moved straight at the collie lass.

"No no no," shrieked Kitty as the Chameleon's hands tried to pull her top back up, but in the process grazed the side of Colleen's bare breast, "Don't touch her..." =KERUNCH!= "breasts."

Now the Chameleon was down on the floor _again_ with both hands over his crotch.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Colleen as the waterworks flowed down her cheeks.

"We better go to the Lady's Room and fix your top," said Kitty as she stared at the Chameleon, "as soon as I call..."

Just then, Agent Puppy and Keswick charged into the room.

"Don't worry Kitty," said Dudley, "I got this one!"

"Dudley? Keswick?" asked Kitty, "How did you..."

"_I said I got this one, Kitty_! Now take care of Agent Collia before Keswick finds an incinerator to throw himself into!"

"Agent Puppy!" scowled Keswick who had both hands clamped tightly over his eyes.

Kitty scowled at the convenient appearance of Agent Puppy, but still led Colleen away to the Lady's Room. Everyone in the room gawked as Kitty could do nothing about Colleen's exposed breasts as they wobbled back and forth.

"_It's not polite to stare, DAMMIT_!" she shouted as most people turned to look away.

Kitty took her purse by the strap in her teeth as she led Colleen into the Lady's Room, and was grateful it was empty as she pulled Colleen's hands behind her back, holding them together at the wrists as she pulled out her handcuffs and locked them together in back of her.

"Thank you," said Colleen, "for covering for me again." She bit her lower lip as she felt Kitty's hands on her massive breasts.

"Oh my," said Kitty, "You're overdue to be milked again. I should take care of that first." She leaned Colleen over the sink and massaged her breasts as she coaxed her motherly milk out her nipples and into the sink. She moaned and blushed as she felt Kitty's surprising gently caress even as she was squeezing the fleshy mass of her breasts between them. The milking made her over-sized nipples harden in spite of her wishes. Several minutes seemed to pass by as Kitty milked Colleen, but eventually the flow of milk slowed, turned to trickles, and then stopped.

She looked at Colleen's damaged dress, and said "I keep some spare thread in my purse. I think I can fix the damage at least until dinner is done."

"You still want dinner even after all the trouble I've caused you?"

"Yes," she replied, "I won't let a little thing like this stop us. I keep telling you that you are worth any trouble to me."

Colleen watched Kitty work magic with needle and thread after she pulled her top up and back into place. She then stuffed a few tissues into her top over her erect nipples to make sure they catch any milk that might leak out, and to help soften the appearences of her nipples poking out from her breasts until their 'titty hard-on' faded.

Kitty wrapped her hands about Colleen stomach and pressed her own body against Colleen's as she moaned into her ear quietly, "You are just so beautiful." She then kissed Colleen longingly on the cheek before she removed the cuffs. "Now lets go eat, and find out how the heck Dudley and Keswick got here so fast."

But by the time the two ladies got to the table, Agent Puppy, Keswick and the Chameleon were all gone. Their meals were in fact waiting for them at their table, so the two quietly sat down to finish their hors-d'œuvre, and then went on to the main course.

They finished off dinner with a round of French spumoni for dessert.

Kitty took the bill from the maitre d', returned it with a platinum credit card, and instructed the man to add a 30% tip for his troubles. The bill was returned so that Kitty could look it over, and then sign it as she took her card back.

"Now lets get you home," said Kitty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 4: From New Yorkie "with Love"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty. Thia section has been EXPANDED and REVISED with more lurid details.

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Agent Katswell drove Agent Collia back to her apartment after their 'interesting' dinner date. After Kitty parked in front, she flipped over Colleen and opened the door for her again. With formality and grace, she assisted her out of the car, took Colleen on her arm, and gently led her up the half flight of steps to her front door. Colleen fished around in her purse as she looked for her door keys.

"This was one of the best dates I've ever had," sighed Colleen.

"I hope you're feeling welcome in Petropolis now," replied Kitty.

"I do, and I appreciate it. Would you like to come in for a nightcap before you leave?"

"Alright, but I can't stay too long. We both have work tomorrow."

"I remember," she replied as she unlocked the door and let them both in. She led Kitty over to the liquor cabinet and said, "Why don't you pick something you want while I change clothes. It shouldn't take too long."

"All right," said Kitty as she gazed at the collection of liquors and glasses, and Colleen wandered off to the bedroom to change. She pulled down a fine bottle of Azteca de Oro Brandy and two generous brandy snifters. Pulling the cork, she poured some into each glass as she waited for Colleen to return.

When she heard the bedroom door open, she turned to see Colleen standing there only wearing a pair of black lace panties. Stuffed in the front of her panties was a small heart-shaped box that was so darkly red, one might have taken it for being black in color. She smiled awkwardly as she said, "Cuff me again. I want to feel you hands on my breasts. I want to feel your gentle caress again. You make me feel like my breasts aren't something I should cover up and never touch."

"After we drink," said Kitty, "if that's alright with you?"

Colleen nodded as she walked over, letting her massive breasts naturally sway back and forth with her walking steps. Her firm stomach and wide, well toned hips were also not immune to Kitty's wandering eyes as they swayed along with her taught black lace panties. Kitty gulped as she handed Colleen her glass. The two deeply inhaled of the fine very old brandy before they tipped the glass far enough to take a small drink. They swished it about their mouths to appreciate the flavor before swallowing.

"Wow," sighed Kitty, "That's really good stuff."

"My old New Yorkie boss did give me a few nice things while he was... flirting with me."

"Oh," she replied, "I see. So what's that little surprise in your panties?"

"Chocolate cherry cordials," she replied, "and you should get them out before my body heat melts them. Even though I just got them from the mini-fridge, I'm feeling kind of hot right now... especially down there..."

Kitty fished the box from her panties, letting them snap against her belly as she did so, and set them on the nearby table.

"We'll get to these in a moment," purred Kitty.

The two enjoyed another small drink of brandy, then Colleen set her glass down on the table next to the bottle of brandy. She turned her back to Kitty and crossed her hands as she begged, "Please?"

Kitty set down her own drink as she pulled her cuffs from her purse, and gently cuffed Colleen's hands together behind her back. She pressed herself against Colleen's back as she let her hands drift around her waist and drifted her fingers over her bare stomach. She could feel the well toned muscles just underneath the thin layer of 'baby fat' that made her body feel so interesting to Kitty.

"Your hands are so gentle," moaned Colleen, "The first man I was ever with couldn't wait to maul my breasts. He was so rough, my nipples were sore for days."

Kitty's hands drifted upwards until the were touching the bottoms of Colleen's breasts. She turned her hands so that the mass of the breasts were now supported by the palms of her hands.

"My breasts and tits have been so abused that I feel I have to pound anyone who touches them. They're very sensitive, especially in my nipples, but no one seemed to understand that besides you, Kitty. I've seen dairy cows that were milked more gently than the way my breasts were manhandled. I can't even trust myself to let you touch them even though I'm _dying_ to feel your hands caressing them again."

Kitty leaned very close to Colleen's ear as she whispered, "The funny part is... _I want to touch your breasts again_. They're the most amazing breasts I've ever seen or felt. They might not be your best or only feature, but _I just can't take my eyes off them_ for some reason."

She applied just a little pressure as her fingers pressed lightly upwards, letting her fingertips manipulate the fleshy mass of her breasts. Colleen leaned her head back into Kitty as she moaned her pleasure aloud. Kitty stuck the tip of her tongue in Colleen's ear and wiggled it, making Colleen blush horribly as she continued to moan her pleasure.

"Oh Kitty," she moaned, "You make me feel so good. You make me feel so special. You understand me and my body like no man I've ever known before."

"I'm glad I can make you feel good," moaned Kitty, "because you deserve it. I hope to make you feel even better."

Kitty's fingers drifted up the front of Colleen's breast until she was tickling the lower part of the aureoles, making her shiver with delight. Her sensitive nipples begin stiffening all over again. She squirmed and squirmed as she leaned against Kitty's body.

"Oh Kitty," she moaned, "Your magic fingers are just driving me crazy."

"Let's eat the chocolates and finish the brandy before we go to your bedroom," suggested Kitty, "I'll be happy to hold your snifter for you."

"Aw," she replied, "That's so thoughtful of you. You're the most considerate person I've ever met."

"Thank you," said Kitty as she blushed modestly. She held their glasses as they both slowly drank the brandy, making them both feel warm throughout their bodies. There was not a whole lot of brandy in the snifters, as it wasn't Kitty's goal to get either of them drunk, but just enough for them to feel it. She then picked up the little black box and opened it. With a flourish, she slipped one of the cool dark candies into Colleen's mouth, letting her take a moment to seductively suck on it with her pouting lips before taking the morsel into her mouth and eating it. With similarly slow and controlled movements, Kitty put the second one into her own mouth. She kissed Colleen so that they could feel the chocolate and cherry liquor creme between their mouths. Colleen moaned into Kitty's mouth as she savored the flavor. Then she took the last two pieces, and leaned close to Colleen so their lips were close as she inserted them at the same time.

Kitty stuck two fingers in the band of Colleen's panties, and gently tugged, pulling her towards the open bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 5: An Intimate Moment

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty. Thia section has been EXPANDED and REVISED with more lurid details.

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

…

Soon as they were in Colleen's bedroom, Kitty laid out the collie lass on the bed and stripped down to her white lacy panties. The discarded clothing fell to the floor where she stood. She crawled into bed next to Colleen as she laid her hand across Colleen's stomach. She let Colleen's eyes take in almost the full sight of Kitty's body, athletic and trim, as Kitty in turn continued to appreciate the hotness and fitness of Colleen's body. Her hand rubbed and scratched her stomach as she nuzzled her ear with the tip of her nose. Colleen squirmed as she felt tickled by the nose in her ear.

Kitty spent a moment at Colleen's side before sat up beside her, and said "Excuse me one moment. I'll be right back." She hopped out of bed and left the room, leaving Colleen laying on her back slightly confused.

Moments passed until Kitty returned carrying a few things in her hands. Colleen could definitely see something she could have swore was her clothes lines from when she lived back in New Yorkie, but the other things were not so clear.

Kitty set the items on the bed stand, and then reached over Colleen to loop one finger through each side of her black lace panties. Slowly and steadily, she pulled them down over Colleen's well muscled yet padded ass, her amazonian thighs, her delicate knees, her well defined calves, and finally over her delicate feet. Colleen shivered as first her curly blond pubes, and then her hot femslit came under the gaze of Kitty. The way Kitty pulled her panties down, she also felt the fine lacy black silk as it was dragged across her body. Kitty made the whole process seem so sensual to Colleen. She was too embarrassed and flustered to even ask Kitty what she was doing.

After that, she took a few hankies she tied into a chain, placed a clean washcloth over Colleen's eyes, and used the hankies to tied down the improvised cover over her eyes.

She then took one clothesline and used it to tie Colleen's legs together with several loops at just above and below her knees, then ran the rope down her legs to where she similarly tied her ankles together, and then used the rest of the rope to tie her feet to the bars of the foot grill of the bed. Colleen thought it was from a concern that Kitty didn't want to be kicked, but still the feeling of having her legs tied down was still arousing to her.

Then she rolled Colleen onto her side, removed the cuffs, gently pulled Colleen's arms around so that they were over her head as she lay on her back, and held them together with one hand. She retrieved another clothesline from the bed stand, and then bound her hands together at the wrists before she tied them off at the bars of the headboard. Colleen moaned as she felt the difference between the ropes and handcuffs on her wrists and hands.

"Oh Kitty," she moaned, "what are you..." But Kitty hushed Colleen with a single finger over her lips.

She leaned over as she cradled Colleen's head in her hands and kissed her full on the lips. Colleen did not resist Kitty's tongue as it pushed its way into her mouth, and the two hotly French kissed. It was a long hot kiss that made Colleen squirm, and built her desire to feel yet more. She used one hand to reach down between Colleen's legs and ran her fingertips on either side of her nether lips from the bottom almost up to her clit. When the two fingertips pulled back, Colleen asked, "Are you going to eat my pussy?"

"You have a cat?" asked Kitty.

"Oh, never mind that."

Kitty stood aside the bed and slowly pulled down her own white lace panties over her own athletic and well toned legs, pulled herself onto the bed so that her loins straddled Colleen's face and she herself was facing in the direction of Colleen's breasts and body with her muff in Colleen's face, but bracing herself on her knees without putting much of her weight onto Colleen's face, and said, "Well, I would like you to lick my..." But Kitty never finished the sentence as Colleen's large tongue was already eagerly going to town on Kitty's femslit.

Kitty put her fingers delicately around Colleen's massive and firm nipples as she ever so softly teased, tugged and massaged their mountain-shaped masses. Colleen moaned as she felt her nipples teased in a way more gentle than she ever had before, but even then she felt the nipples responding to her delicate touch. It was readily apparent by Colleen's squirms and moans just how sensitive her huge nipples really were. Kitty had never seen such sensitive nipples before she met Colleen. In Kitty's mind, she promised herself that she would get Colleen to cum through gently stimulation of her nipples alone, and with no touching of her nether lips or her clitoris. She wanted to show Colleen just how good her nipples could be in giving her pleasure. Her fingers would be her only tools.

Colleen's tongue was also working its magic on Kitty's femslit, making it ever wet and tingly as she pressed ever deeper between the cat girl's nether lips and began penetrating into Kitty's birth canal. It was soon hard to distinguish the moans of one hot woman from the other.

As Colleen's arousal levels grew, she arched her back and pressed down with her bound legs causing her ass and hips to lift off of the bed. Her pubes first, and then her femslit, became more visible to Kitty as she could see how hot and wet Colleen's femslit was even though Kitty hadn't touched it even once. Her nether lips with slightly puffy and rather wet with her juices. Even her clit was standing proudly from its sheath like a really small semi-hard erection. Kitty could hear the ropes on her feet draw taught as Colleen tied to arch her back and her legs more than the ropes would allow. It was as if Colleen were trying to show off to Kitty. To get Kitty to pay attention to the aroused condition of her pussy that Kitty hadn't touched even once. She could not have known of Kitty's self-made promise not to touch either her pussy or clit no matter how much Colleen tried to wave them in her face. She was going to tease Colleen to orgasm at some point with gentle stimulation of her nipples.

Kitty had both hands full once more as she teased Colleen's now rock hard nipples, her fingers growing wet as her mother's milk freely leaked from her teats and running in droplets down the quivering mass of her breasts. Colleen moaned happily as she felt Kitty's magic fingers working on her nipples. It was even softer than what it felt like to use lips to suckle her. Even though she was thoroughly milked back at the restaurant, it was soon apparent that the stimulation of her nipples was making her produce motherly milk rather quickly.

Colleen moaned louder into Kitty's quivering vagina as her tongue probed ever deeper, slipping more than a few inches deeper as she felt Kitty's vaginal muscles squeezing her tongue. Kitty's salty juices were flowing freely down Colleen's tongue and into her mouth.

Then for some reason unknown to Colleen, Kitty took her hands off Colleen's breasts and folded them behind her head as if she were stretching. She leaned back against the headboard as she felt the tongue working her femslit. Colleen was close to cumming, but now she was trapped on the edge of an orgasm. Without stimulation from Kitty, she could not get closer to climaxing. She felt as if she we staring over the edge scant inches away without being able to go the last little distance. Kitty could clearly see the hot fluids leaking from Colleen's untouched femslit and her hot throbbing clit begging for some measure of attention. She could see the hot throbbing nipples as the milk continued to leak down the sides of her breasts.

As Colleen was tied at two points instead of three, she could move from side to side, so she started her hips drifting left and right as she got louder in Kitty's muff. The slight shifts in her leg and hip muscles made her pussy move just a little, changing how the hot fluids leaked out over her thighs and down between her legs. Her body felt like her nerves were burning with her desires, trapped and unable to find release. She couldn't get herself more aroused, and yet she couldn't calm down either.

"MMMmmmPPPHHH!" she moaned into Kitty's muff, "MMMpppPPPHH MMMuuuPPPHHHhhh!"

Kitty smiled as she knew instinctively what the collie lass wanted. She was being denied orgasm, and it was driving her nuts. Leaning back against the headboard, she wondered how long she could deny orgasm without torturing Colleen. She could feel the growing desperation of Colleen as she lapped at her quivering pussy and was almost screaming into it when she wasn't lapping. It was only the fact her mouth was full of Kitty's snatch that her noises weren't disturbing the neighbors.

There was more and more of her erotic juices leaking down her inner thighs and over the sides of her hips as she waved them right and left, and yet more milk leaking from her hot throbbing nipples. Her vaginal canal must have been fully lubed with the flow of her juices waiting for an event that would never happen.

She renewed her attention to Colleen's nipples, gentling grip them in her fingers, causing Colleen to calm down as she could feel herself pushed a bit closer to climax. But Kitty paced Colleen so that her arousal levels were not rising faster than her own arousal levels. Kitty was doing everything she could to make sure she was going to cum first. She might have felt a bit on the selfish side if it happened under other circumstances.

With her hot sucking and lapping, Kitty experienced her orgasm first. She shuddered as she felt her hot juices run down onto Colleen's face as she tried to lap them up as fast as she could. Kitty kept her mouth clamped shut as she moaned and moaned her pleasure so she would not make a lot of noise.

When Kitty's orgasm slowed and stopped, she pulled her hands back from Colleen's nipples and let her stew in her own juices again. She was even closer to orgasm now, and now the waiting was even more frustrating to the young lady. Perhaps it was some minor sadistic impulse that allowed Kitty pleasure in keeping Colleen from her own climax, and watch her body responding so hotly against the wishes of the conscious mind.

Colleen was growing desperate for stimulation now that Kitty's hand were no longer on her body. She twisted her hips up and down in line with her body as she tried to rub her nether lips between her slick and hot thighs, but the ropes kept the motion minimized. But Kitty was almost mesmerized as Colleen struggled, making her nether lips twitch more and the fluids to leak more hotly as she tried. Her clit was as rock hard as ever as she twitched and squirmed, standing out as the air brushed over the nearly over stimulated nerves.

The sight of Colleen working her own hot pussy with muscle flexing was making Kitty sorely tempted to break her own promise not to touch Colleen's nether lips or clit directly. She reached halfway to her clit before she pulled her hand back. Her hot throbbing nether lips were calling to Kitty to feel them, to touch them, to caress them like Colleen's nipples had. Her rigid clit was just begging to be felt under Kitty's hesitant fingertip. For just a moment, Kitty lost interest in Colleen's hot throbbing leaking nipples on her breasts.

But the grinding of her legs was nearly almost without effect on her level of arousal. The tingle of the air over her nether lips and clit were not enough to get her any closer to climax. She was trapped by her own nerves with Kitty acting as her sensuality's prison guard. Pushing her legs hard, she tried tipping her drooling sex even closer to Kitty's eyes and fingertips.

Colleen protested the orgasm denial the only way she thought she could, by trying to speak into Kitty's muff as she moaned insensibly, "ohmmph mmph mmmuuuummph mmmm mmph..."

Then Colleen snapped. She couldn't wait another moment for Kitty to satisfy her bodily needs. Her protests had to be shown to Kitty in another way. She stopped swaying and grinding her hips and she started bucking with her back arched, her massive breasts moving up and down with her bodily gyrations, and making the ropes holding her down creak and groan. Kitty could feel her head twitching under her loins. The sensations in her vagina and clit must have approached the unbearable, as must as her need for her nipples to be stimulated.

Kitty finally decided that she had denied orgasm to her for long enough. She reached down and gently stimulated Colleen nipples with her fingers again, making the milk flow yet more freely, and Colleen calmed down after a few moments of nipple stimulation once she felt she was once more back on track to orgasm. Her back and legs were still arched hard, but the bucking stopped.

It seemed like both women were naturals or vastly experienced in what they were doing to each other. The levels of panting and moaning were soon reaching unsustainable levels. Colleen then entered into an orgasmic state as milk erupted from her throbbing nipples and a small flood of erotic juice poured out of her quivering femslit. There was so much fluid coming out of her crotch both pouring down between her legs or spraying out over her hips and upper legs that Kitty wondered if something in addition to her vagina was being released as well.

But Kitty didn't have long to consider that before Colleen expertly grabbed Kitty's own throbbing clit between her lips, sucking it hard enough to throw Kitty into her own orgasmic state a second time. She could feel Colleen opening her mouth wide under Kitty's femslit as she sucked down all of the hot salty fluids she could from the flow from Kitty's vagina.

The two hot woman moaned and moaned as they prolonged each others orgasms either by nipple stimulation or sucking on the femslit for a few minutes.

When their orgasms were done, Kitty got off Colleen and gave her another hot French kiss. She tasted her own juices that her left in Colleen's mouth as much as she pressed her tongue into the bound beauty's mouth.

Now that she had an orgasm, Kitty felt free to play with Colleen's pussy. She stroked the hot nether lips with her fingertips, making a shiver run up and down Colleen's spine.

"Oh Kitty," she moaned, "you're making me deliriously happy with your fingers..." But Kitty hushed her again with a finger over her mouth.

She then took another large hanky and gently gagged Colleen with it, leaving her to murmur into it quietly. The hanky was tied so that the large knot filled Colleen's mouth.

Then she took a really small clothes pin and clipped it onto Colleen's clit which was still hot and standing up proudly from its sheath. Colleen squirmed as she felt the pin squeeze her clit without pinching it.

Colleen then felt Kitty gently gripping her nipples again from a slightly different direction. She began moaning into the gag and wiggling her hips and thighs as her nipples were teased again, and it wasn't long before they were back to their rock hard state with her milk freely leaking and dripping down the sides of her breasts. The juice from her birth canal was soon flowing down her messy thighs as she was pushed towards a second orgasm.

She then felt a few more of the small clothes pins as Kitty used them to clip her nether lips together along the length of her nether lips. There was more squirming and moaning into the gag as she felt the clothes pins applied to her puffy slick lips. With her back still arched and pussy thrust up, Kitty could basically clip most of the length of her hot drooling pussy. It reduced the flow of her natural juices from her pussy, but could not stop it.

Kitty turned her attention back to Colleen's nipples, gently teasing, tugging and squeezing the milk from them as she had done before that evening. She moaned louder in spite of the gag as Kitty used her fingertips to drive Colleen crazy again with her powerful and gentle stimulation of her nipples. The milk leaking freely from them was making huge wet spots where they dripped onto the bedding below.

She then stopped teasing Colleen's nipples, and shifted her attention to lightly tugging on the clothes pins that were holding her nether lips together, starting with the pin at the bottom of her femslit and working her way up towards the one at the top. With each tug, Colleen jerked and moaned with her great arousal.

She then turned her fingers back to Colleen's nipples, resuming her stimulation of them. Her arousal grew and grew as she approached another climax. She wiggled her hips again, making the clips wobble a bit as they hung onto her nether lips and clit. Kitty decided that she had used enough orgasm denial on Colleen earlier, so she just teased Colleen into a second orgasm without it. She used her grip on the nipples to pull the breasts upward, using their own mass to tease them mercilessly as she applied firm pressure to the rock hard nipples between her fingertips.

Her second orgasm was not as messy as the first, but lasted just as long. She wiggled hard enough that one, and then a second clip popped off her nether lips. Her pussy was so wet, the clips had trouble keeping their grip on the netherlips.

If they weren't so busy with Colleen's second orgasm, they might have heard the window open, or felt the breeze passing through against their sweaty naked bodies, but there was no sign of danger until Kitty felt a sting between her shoulder blades, and then a second. She reached behind her back with both hands to try to find what hit her, but the shots were perfectly placed so that she couldn't reach them with either hand no matter how she tried angling her arms over her shoulder or around her back. Then she saw two more darts appear in the hip of Colleen, and they were clearly marked 'TRANQUILIZER'. She reached down and yanked them out with her teeth while still vainly trying to get at the darts in her back, but two more darts struck as soon as she had spit them out onto the floor.

Now Kitty was feeling warm all over her body, and knew that unconsciousness was only a matter of seconds away, so she stopped trying to pull the darts from her back as she lay down over Colleen with her cheek resting on Colleen's curly blond pubes. The darkness overtook her as she thought, '_DUDLEY, WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU_?'


	6. Chapter 6

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 6 (Revised): Find that culprit!

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Kitty awoke naked and tied down to her own bed. She was stretched out uncomfortably. The blindfold and gag were not pleasant either. She murmured her protest when she heard other voices in the room with her.

"Kitty?" asked Dudley, "Are you alright?"

"MMMMPPHH!" protested Kitty.

"Kitty, I can't understand you."

"Because she's GAGGED, genius!" scolded the Chief, "Take it off her!"

She could feel a pair of hands removing the gag from her mouth.

"_COLLEEN_!" she cried, "_WHERE'S COLLEEN_?"

A distant voice sounding like Keswick said, "She's not here. Was she with you?"

"_Yes, she was tied to the bed, not me_!"

"What?"asked Dudley.

"I'll explain it to you later," said the Chief.

"Okay fine," replied Dudley, "but what happened here?"

"I..." said Kitty before she blushed horribly, "I was showing Colleen how to appreciate the sensitivity of her nipples. She was tied down so she wouldn't punch, kick or bite me while I was... teasing her nipples."

"Too much information," replied the Chief.

"_ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME TIED UP LIKE THIS ALL DAY_?" protested Kitty.

"You look kinda hot like that," muttered Dudley under his breath.

"_What was that_?"

"I said, '_it's kinda hot in here_'," lied Dudley, "I'll have you loose in just a moment." Kitty squirmed as she felt Dudley's hands caressing her body as he tried to undo the knots holding her down.

"Fine."

"I found a business card outside the window," said Keswick, "It belongs to Snaptrap and D.O.O.M."

"This is terrible!" cried Dudley. He crawled on top of Kitty's stomach as he tried in vain to untie her.

"That Snaptrap kidnapped a T.U.F.F. Agent?"

"No, that these knots are so hard to untie! Whoever tied these was no boy scout!"

"Then get a kitchen knife and _JUST CUT THEM ALREADY_!"

Dudley couldn't help but feel Kitty's breasts as he fumbled with the ropes that kept them pushed up from her chest and squeezed into little cones. She felt her nipples get firmer as his hands brushed over them.

"_UNTIE ME_..." cried Kitty, "_AND STOP FEELING ME UP ALREADY_!"

"Sorry Kitty," he answered, "I don't mean to..."

"I got a knife from the kitchen," said the Chief from much closer, "just start cutting already."

"_AND GET YOUR ASS OFF ME_!" protested Kitty, "You're heavy, you know!"

"Hey!" called Keswick from out the window, "No flash photography!"

"Quick Agent Puppy, close those curtains!" said the Chief, "Why didn't anyone do that before?"

Kitty squealed in dismay as Dudley jumped off her, shouting "I got it!" as he fell to the floor.

"Sometimes I wonder why I get up in the morning..."

...

Keswick called Dudley and Kitty as they drove around look for the D.O.O.M. Headquarters listed on the card dropped by Snaptrap at the scene of Colleen's kidnapping.

"I know you won't like this," he said, "but I must t-t-tell you that Snaptrap could n-n-not have been the one to k-k-kidnap Agent C-c-collia. He and the boys were still in j-j-jail at the time, and the guards can vouch for h-h-him,"

"Curses," muttered Kitty, "and the Chameleon was in jail as well. Look up Agent Collia's T.U.F.F. file and see if she had any enemies from her service back at the New Yorkie branch of T.U.F.F. In fact, call the head of the New Yorkie branch and see if they've heard anything at their end."

"Will do, Kitty," replied Keswick, "What are you and Dudley going to do?"

"Drive around and see if anything strange is going on," she replied.

"By the way, the Ice Cream Truck that Agent Puppy and I used to follow you on your date with Jack Rabbit is missing from the vehicle pool. I have no idea who took it. I'm not sure if I ever got around to removing the Fudgie Bar Cannon either."

"No ice cream? No Fudgie Bars?" moaned Dudley, "This is horrible!"

"We'll keep an eye open for it," said Kitty as she closed the comm link. She fumed as she sat in her seat.

"Agent Collia means a lot to you, doesn't she?" asked Dudley.

"Yes, she does," she replied, "I read her New Yorkie file and saw she was troubled back there. She filed harassment complaints against her supervisors because they couldn't see past her breasts. They pinched her butt and grabbed her breasts. They said mean things about her sexuality because she didn't want to sleep with them. I wanted her to start over here in Petropolis. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to see that her breasts were not a liability and not a curse, but they could be a source of pleasure. She shouldn't have to be so defensive about her breasts."

"Yeah," sighed Dudley as he rubbed his abs, "She sure could hit hard."

Kitty closed her eyes as she sighed, "I wanted to protect her. I wanted to be her white knight. I was nothing but a disappointment and a failure."

Keswick called back on the Radio. "We've sighted the i-i-ice cream truck behind 'Our Old Stomping Ground'," he announced.

Kitty wondered as she listened.

"Wasn't that a place visited by Agent Rabbit?" asked Dudley.

"I thought Jack Rabbit was still in jail," mused Kitty, "and what would he have to do with Agent Colleen?"

"There's no indication in the records th-th-that they ever knew each other professionally or were ever seen together either on or off the j-j-job," replied Keswick, "but the d-d-darts we found on the scene could well be T.U.F.F. issue. They're made to spy agency s-s-standards and not many agencies are willing to spend what the manufacturer charges for them."

"A rogue T.U.F.F. agent?" asked Kitty, "Someone who has it in for Agent Collia?"

"I-I-I'm exchanging correspondence with the head of the New Yorkie T.U.F.F. Branch as we speak. I believe his name is Wile R. Rott. He's a tough man and takes no grief from anyone."

"Kitty," said Dudley, "I see the Ice Cream Truck ahead."

"Pull over here and approach carefully," advised Kitty, "it could be a trap. We'll call you back once we've secured it, Keswick. Kitty out." She closed the Comm Link again.

They got out of the T.U.F.F. car and approached from opposite sides, with Kitty on the driver's side and Dudley on the other. They had their weapons out, and they were expecting trouble.

"There's no one in the driver seat," called Kitty, "see if the back is open, but be wary of the Fudgie Bar Cannon."

"I got it," replied Dudley.

He opened the back door from one side, glanced in and said, "I don't see anyone back here either, but there is a mess. The Fudgie Bar Cannon is not loaded. Wait, I see something glossy on the floor. It looks like an Instamatic picture of something..."

He picked up the photo and gasped aloud.

"What is it, Dudley?" she asked.

"I don't think you should see this, Kitty," he replied.

She looked back from the driver's seat and snatched the picture from his hand. It was a picture of Agent Collia bound naked with her hands behind her back and legs folded back at the knees. Her mouth had something duct taped into it, and her... her... huge sensitive nipples had... multiple alligator clamps attached to them. Tears streamed down her face from the obvious pain she was in. It horrified Kitty more than any other scenario she imagined.

She turned it over to read a message scrawled in sharpie, "_KATSWELL, DON'T GO LOOKING FOR COLLEEN, YOU __STUPID LESBIAN BITCH__. I WENT EASY ON YOU BEFORE, BUT I'LL MAKE YOU MY F*K-TOY IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU AGAIN._"

Kitty was gripped with a mixture of horror and revulsion as she looked at the picture on the other side again. She shook and trembled as she said "No, not Colleen," over and over again. She used her claws to shred the picture as she said, "No, I'm getting you back from this bastard. I'll get you back if it's _the last thing I ever do_."

"Kitty?" asked Dudley, "Are you alright?"

She buried her face in his chest and gripped his shirt as she cried, "No, I'm not alright. Colleen is not alright. _NOTHING IS ALRIGHT_!" Dudley rubbed Kitty's back as she cried into his chest. He let her cry as he did his best to comfort her.

"We'll get her back somehow," he said, "I promise. Just don't give up on her or yourself, Kitty. I won't let you."

"Thank you so much," she sobbed into his chest.

"Just take as much time as you need," he said, "There's no hurry."

...

Colleen was blindfolded shortly after the Polaroid was taken of her, and then she felt herself moved into the trunk of a car on top of a wool blanket. She felt her body being tied down over the spare tire so she couldn't shake the alligator clamps off her huge sensitive nipples. Her nipples were so sore and painful. It had been hours since any bathroom break, but she would not relieve herself in such a degrading manner. She wasn't smelling very well either, as her kidnapper never bothered to clean he up from her messy orgasm with Kitty. But she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it all inside herself.

She heard the car start up and felt it running down the road. The trunk was not made to be ridden in comfortably, as she readily felt the bumps and jolts of the road.

She wondered how many hours Kitty was behind her, or if Kitty was even on the right track to find her. It was her fondest hope to be saved by Kitty.

Her mind raced back to her date with Kitty. She remembered the brandy and the chocolates. She remembered Kitty's tender caress, and how wonderful she felt blindfolded and tied down to her own bed even though Kitty was driving her nuts with orgasm denial. How Kitty drove her to the edge of ecstasy with her gentle nipple stimulation and intense repeated menthol stimulation of her nerves in her nether lips and clit without ever touching them directly. The unseen gel that made her nether lips and clit feel cool and tingly at the same time. The thick gel layer that was renewed each time her hot pussy juices managed to wash it down her femslit and legs, with each layer feeling thicker and wider than the last. The alternate feeling of the gel, the wetness, and finally the air brushing across her heavily stimulated and sensitive nerves. The final layer that was thick enough to overflow her nether lips, bury her clit and temporarily stopped her juices from flowing out of her femslit in spite of how she waggled her hips, at least until she had her super messy orgasm that the prolonged denial built up within her. It was her first and only orgasm by nipple teasing.

She wanted more than anything to be back in Kitty's clutches rather than the horrid and pain filled situation she was in now.

Worse than that, she had a dark and foreboding feeling she knew her kidnapper well... and just what he had planned for her in the helpless and naked state he left her in... even down to the alligator clamps he was using on her huge sensitive nipples.


	7. Chapter 7

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 7: "Rats of a Feather"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

To help Kitty take her mind off Colleen for a while, Dudley took her to the 3 Day Old Sushi Bar. It was an odd name for a Sushi Bar, and even odder that Snaptrap liked it. He figured a good meal of Sweet Tuna Sushi and Salmon Sashimi would make her feel more at ease, and he doubted that she had taken any time to take care of herself. For once in a long time, Dudley was right: Kitty seemed truly happy stuffing barely raw fish and sushi rice into her face.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful," she purred as she licked soy sauce and just a hint of wasabe paste from her hands.

"Your my partner and best lady friend," he replied, "and I want to see you happy." There was suddenly a buzz on his wrist radio. He lifted closer to his mouth as he said, "I'll take this call, Kitty. Order something else if you're still hungry. It's my treat." He then clicked the answer button as he said, "Dudley Puppy here. How can I direct your call?"

"It's me, the Chief," said the Chief, "and I have some hot of the printer intel on the Collia Case."

"You do?" asked Kitty hopefully.

"It's something we just got from the New Yorkie branch office," he continued, "and it may or may not help you."

"So tell us already," said Kitty.

"There is a T.U.F.F. Agent from New Yorkie living on the outskirts of Petropolis at this very moment. You might want to be sure you're sitting down for this, because it was a bit of a shock even to me," he said as he paused a few seconds, "Her name is Rodentia Snaptrap, and she's under investigation by the New Yorkie Branch for ethics violations. She under paid suspension at this very moment."

Kitty did gasp quietly as she listened to the Chief.

"She's renting a pricey condo on the upscale side of town, and it's not hard to find at all. I'll fax the address to the T.U.F.F car right away."

"Thanks Chief," said Dudley, "We're on the case! Right partner?"

"Right partner!" answered Kitty.

...

A short time later, the two Agents were parked at the gate to Rodentia's rental estate. Dudley was at the intercom trying to get someone's attention while Kitty was waiting in the car. Oddly enough, the gates were wide open and apparently unattended.

"Kitty!" he called, "No one's answering! Maybe she's not home?"

"I can see her car from here," replied Kitty, "let's just go in and look for her."

"We can do that?"

"She's a T.U.F.F. Agent and we're here on T.U.F.F. business."

"Okay," he replied as he went back to the driver's door and climbed in.

They drove about 100 feet up the drive before Dudley parked in front of the house.

"I wonder how she can afford a place like this?" asked Dudley.

"She's under investigation," said Kitty, "so I'm sure she must be hiding some dirty money somewhere. You go knock at the front door, and I'll go check in the back. Just be careful, okay?"

"Caution is my middle name," he replied.

"No," she answered, "It's not."

"Oh..."

Kitty lost sight of Dudley as she went around the corner of the house to look over the white picket fence into the back yard, but he could hear him knocking on the front door. She looked around the back yard until she caught sight of a rat doe reclining by the pool on a fairly expensive Chaise lounge. The young and attractive doe appeared to be asleep under the shade of a rather large pool umbrella.

Kitty very quietly opened the gate, let herself in, and closed it behind her. She used her cat-like reflexes to creep along the sidewalk towards the pool side. As she crept closer, she could scarcely believe she could be in any way related to Verminious Snaptrap.

She gazed at the flowing cloak of brown hair, the pouting red lips only interrupted by her straight white buck teeth, her supple curves, her approximately double-D cup breasts, her broad curvy hips, and her naked pink rat's tail as it laid over her uniformly brown and very short body fur. The sweet breasts were like a slightly scaled down version of Colleen's breasts, but with chocolate brown nipples. Her body was laid out on her right side with her left arm draped over her stomach, and her right hand lingering somewhere down between her legs.

"Excuse me," squeaked Kitty quietly.

There was no response.

She scooted a little closer and said again, "Excuse me."

Still no response.

She crept just a little closer to within arm's reach and she reached out to tap the mouse doe on the shoulder. But she suddenly moved faster than Kitty thought possible, pulling Kitty in with her one arm so that she pinned both of Kitty's arms at the same time, thrust her mouth hotly against Kitty's, and she could feel the other hand with a firm grip on her groin through her jumpsuit.

"MMMPPPHHH!" objected Kitty.

The rat doe pulled Kitty on top of herself as she slowly opened her bright green eyes. She half closed them again as she Frenched Kitty hotly for a dozen seconds or so, but then seemed to wake up as her eyes snapped open again. Kitty had half closed her own green eyes as she started moaning into the kiss.

Rodentia broke off the kiss as she said, "You aren't Monique! Who the heck are you? What are you doing in my yard?"

"I'm T.U.F.F. Agent Kitty Katswell," she panted after the hot kiss, "and I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"You aren't from the New Yorkie Branch," mused the rat doe, "Are you some local yocal?"

Kitty nodded. "Are you planning to hold me like this all day?" she asked as she squirmed atop her.

"I could think of worse things to pass the time," she replied as she looked over Kitty.

"Are you planning to take your hand off my crotch?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No..." she replied with a blush, but then blurted out, "I mean 'yes'. I've got work to do."

Just then, she heard Dudley from the gate calling, "Kitty, there's no one in the house! How's it going out..." There was a pause as he suddenly blurted out, "Aye-yi-yi! Kitty, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything!" she called back, "Rodentia's the one who grabbed me!"

"I don't feel you wildly struggling to get away from me," answered the rat doe. Kitty could feel her fingertips rubbing and caressing her sex even through the material of the jumpsuit. She could feel something warm and damp down in her loins, and wished she had some kind of pad underneath her nether lips other than just her lacy white panties.

"Well," she stammered, "uhm... that is... er... I don't want to hurt you... ah... with my karate skills... and my claws... yeah, that's it..."

"Aw," moaned Rodentia, "You're both hot and thoughtful. I couldn't be more fortunate. So, are you planning to question me some time today?"

"Oh that," moaned the blushing Kitty, "I'm here about... We're here about Agent Colleen Collia..."

"Her?" she asked, "Did she finally get the heck out of the New Yorkie Branch?"

"Yes, she transferred here less than a week ago. But now someone's kidnapped her, and we don't think it's one of the local villains this time."

"I see... are you hot for her?"

"That's... _that's not important_!" she replied defensively.

"We're both lesbians," said Rodentia, "but the men at the New Yorkie Branch wouldn't leave her alone. She was passed around the office like a sex toy. None of them treated her like a lady. She often told me how badly her breasts were abused, and I've seen the damage at times. Finally, Wile R Rott took Colleen as his trophy bitch, and made sure that she was his alone to screw and molest. I've tried to help her on more than one occasion, but I've been labeled as a trouble maker because of that."

"So the ethics violations aren't legit?"

"They entrapped me like a rat," she replied, "and now they claim some of the lucrative gifts they've given me in their attempts to buy sex from me were stolen from the company coffers. The sons of..."

"I see," replied Kitty.

"I'm no saint or puppy-scout," she continued, "but I'm no company thief. If Rott or one of his bastard buddies grabbed sweet little Colleen, _I want to help you get her back_! _I don't care if I'm suspended or not_!"

"You care a lot about Colleen too, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Rodentia, "_I love her_, but I never had the courage to tell her that. They never let me partner with her, and the boys did everything they could to keep me away from her. I never could get more than a casual conversation with her in the three years I worked in the same office as she did. It took a lot of effort just to get Colleen into the Lady's Room with me to talk about the abuse she took and see some of the torture that they put her glorious breasts through."

"All right," said Kitty softly, "I can't say no to you. _Help me get back Colleen_."

"_You couldn't stop me with a herd of wild ponies_. By the way, hasn't anyone told you partner that it's rude to stare at us like this?"

"DUDLEY!" screamed Kitty.


	8. Chapter 8

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 8: "The Rat's Meow"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Kitty's green eyes stared back into the green eyes of Rodentia. She felt awkward being fully clothed as she lay pinned on top of the naked doe even though it was the arm of the doe that was keeping Kitty pinned on top of her and unable to move her arms very much. And the fingers of the doe's other hand were still rubbing her crotch through the material of her jumpsuit, making her feel warm and damp down there in spite of her wishes to the contrary. She was quite aware of the doe's double-D cups pressing against Kitty's more modest bosom. The two lay on the patio Chaise lounge underneath the broad pool umbrella.

"You know that getting felt up by someone I just met is terribly awkward," moaned Kitty.

"Then why am I the one naked and vulnerable here?" she whispered back.

"Naked: yes. Vulnerable: hardly. Besides, we should be doing something else, shouldn't we? Like saving Colleen, per chance?"

"Oh well," sighed Rodentia, "I'm sure there's plenty of time to get to know each other better later on."

"Uh, right."

Kitty sat up, brushing her hair back as she gazed down on Rodentia. Striking fast as a snake, the rat doe grabbed Kitty's jumpsuit zipper, pulled it down to her belt level, and then yanked down the suit over Kitty's shoulder down to her elbows, leaving her arms relatively pinned again as her chest was shown off to Rodentia.

"Hey!" objected Kitty.

"I'm only getting something close to a fair look at you," she giggled, "as you've seen all of me now, and I've hardly seen any of you."

"But that's not..."

But Kitty wasn't heard as Rodentia sat up and nibbled the side of her neck, causing Kitty to roll her head away from the rat doe. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt the lips and tongue teasing her softly. She could feel the rat doe's double-D cups almost squashing her own bosom.

"We don't have time for..."

But Kitty wasn't heard as Rodentia nibbled at the edge of Kitty's ear. She felt her control slipping away under the aggressive advances of the rat doe.

"Please... you're making me so hot..."

"Kitty!" cried Dudley, "We're still on duty! That kind of stuff has to wait!"

Kitty's eyes snapped open as she remembered Dudley was still looking at them. She realized that Dudley could see her chest as well as Rodentia's. It didn't occur to Kitty that Dudley had already seen her fully naked and tied down the night before.

"AH!" she screamed, "DUDLEY!" The scream caused Rodentia to stop nibbling on Kitty and just rest there with her head almost on top of Kitty's shoulder.

Rodentia leaned back, and she pulled Kitty's jumpsuit fully back up before she pulled the zipper about half way back up.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I lost control there for a moment. You're so hot, like I haven't seen in a while. Please forgive my... excesses."

"It's all right," Kitty replied rather quietly, "Nothing a change of panties won't fix."

"If you need something in the line of panties," said Rodentia, "I'm sure I have something that will fit you and that you can wear."

"That's... very kind of you."

"In fact," said the rat as she sniffed Kitty, "You smell like you need a hot refreshing bath as well. When was the last time you cleaned yourself up, sister?"

"Oh... a couple of days," she replied quietly, "I've been run ragged since Colleen was kidnapped..."

"Feel free to use my stuff," said Rodentia, "I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards."

"Thanks," sighed Kitty.

Rodentia took Kitty's hand as they stood up and she led her towards the back door of the rental mansion.

"Okay Kitty," cried Dudley, "I'll just... wait here until... you're done in there! Just... wait out here... for you! Out here... in the back yard!"

The two ladies completely ignored Dudley as they went into the house.

...

Colleen had lost track of how much time she had spent tied up in some car trunk, but she did know that she was way overdo for a bathroom break. It was getting uncomfortable having to hold in her bladder and bowels as they both filled and were quite wanting to be relieved. On the good side, her great nipples had been clamped for so long that her almost numb nipples weren't bothering her much any more.

The car stopped, and then a couple of minutes later, the truck opened. Colleen moaned into her gag as she got a good look at her captor: Her old T.U.F.F. boss from the New Yorkie Branch, Wile R. Rott. She struggled and strained against the ropes binding her as he gloated over her glorious naked body.

He held up a cloth over a bottle, tipping the bottle to pour onto the cloth.

"Well well, my little lesbian bitch," he growled with his deep throated voice, "It's time for a little Chloroform nappie."

She tried to inhale and hold her breath as she knew what was coming. The wet cloth covered most of her face as his large hand clamped down the cloth over her nose. The rotten smell of chloroform filled her nose as she desperately tried not to breath, but he could hold his hand down much longer than she could hold her breath. Soon, she was breathing the volatile vapors in through her nose, taking one deep breath, and holding her breath for a decreasing amount of time, and then having to exhale and take in yet more.

"Oh just breath it in already, you stupid lesbian bitch!"

She tried twisting her head to shake off his grip, but his hand was just too strong. By the time she got to her sixth breath, her head was swimming and she thought she was losing her hearing. Then her skin felt both slightly numbed and tingly at the same time.

In protest, she screamed into the gag, but only came out as "mmmMMMPPPHHH!"

She was also getting very tired with each additional breath. So very sleepy. Her struggles were getting weaker and weaker. In her half awake state, she lost control of her bladder. She could barely feel the warm flow of the fluids that were spraying down her legs.

'It's all his own fault, making me hold it in for so long,' she thought sleepily.

She vaguely heard someone curse at her with her sharply reduced hearing, but she barely heard it as she fell into the darkness...

...

Kitty felt awkward at first sharing the generous four person bathtub with Rodentia, but it was her house and she was rather persistent about it. She insisted that she best knew what went into a bath to ease the tension that Kitty was feeling, and to make Kitty smell as great as she could possibly smell. The bath was fragrent with the rose petals lavishly added by the rat doe.

It was only a few moments earlier that she was standing with her back to Rodentia, pressing herself against the rat doe's breasts as she used a natural loofah in one hand and a bar of organic lavender soap in the other to gently and naturally clean Kitty's neck and body. She felt so relaxed that she almost dozed off standing up in the gently caress of her bath companion, but she woke up again when she felt the loofah cleaning her nether lips and sex down between her slightly spread legs. It was also an experience for Kitty to get her modest breasts cleaned as well, because she was sure that the rat doe lingered the loofah over her nipples a little longer than she thought she should.

"You really deserve a good pampering," moaned Rodentia quietly with her cleaning of the cat girl, "Agent Katswell."

"I don't know what I've done to deserve all this," moaned Kitty quietly as she rested against Rodentia.

"Oh, It's what you're going to do for Colleen that I'm thanking you for right now," she replied softly, "Just consider yourself paid in advance..."

Kitty shook her head as she snapped back into the moment, causing Rodentia to ask, "Are you alright?"

"I just wasn't sure if I was dreaming all this or not," sighed Kitty.

"Oh," she answered, "I assure you this is not a dream. Now let's get you to my bedroom..." Kitty looked quickly at Rodentia. "to get you some nice silk underwear... What? Why for you look at me like that?"

"Oh," sighed Kitty, "it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Besides, I think we've made old Dudley wait outside for us long enough, no?"

"Er... yes... Dudley..." said Kitty quietly, "remember Dudley..."

...

Dudley waited out in the T.U.F.F. car for Kitty and Rodentia to come out. Fortunately, he passed the time with some 3 Day Old Sushi he stashed in the glove box for just such an emergency.

Just then, the Chief called.

"Dudley," he asked, "Where's Kitty?"

"She's still talking or something with Agent Snaptrap."

"And why are you in the car?"

"Well, Agent Snaptrap was naked when they went in, and they were talking about silky underwear or something..."

"I do not need any more details!"

"Gotcha Chief. So why did you call?"

"We traced a rental car from a T.U.F.F. Agency credit number," he said, "and we've found the car abandoned on the edge of town. Look into the car and see if there's any clues."

"Fax me the location," replied Dudley, "and we'll look into it as soon as we can. By the way, we have credit cards for the Agency?"

"No," he replied, "_You_ don't."

"Well why don't I?"

"Because your credit rating is lower than your IQ score. You can't be trusted with credit."

"Oh..."

"I'm sending you the address now."

"Thanks Chief."

It was about then that Kitty and Rodentia emerged from the front door. Rodentia was wearing a deep red jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, and Kitty looked much better (as her jumpsuit was cleaned while she was in the bath as well). The tight fitting jumpsuit accented the curves of Rodentia rather well. Dudley blinked when he realized the two ladies were walking hand in hand.

"Kitty!" he called, "We got a lead!"

"We're coming," replied Kitty.

...

The T.U.F.F. car pulled into the vacant lot by the closed down strip mall as they looked for the rental car.

"I think I see it," called Dudley as he pointed at the mid-sized red sedan.

"We need to be careful approaching this," said Kitty.

"I agree," added Rodentia.

"Careful is my middle name," said Dudley.

"No," replied the two ladies as one, "It's not." Kitty glanced at Rodentia.

"I read your files on my laptop on the way over," confessed Rodentia with a shrug.

"I'd guess that Colleen would most likely have been transported in the trunk," said Dudley, "perhaps we should look there first."

"I got it," said Rodentia as she pulled off her shoe, "It's also a lock-pick gun. You have no idea how handy those things are."

Kitty and Dudley raised their eyebrows as one.

Rodentia opened the trunk as they all looked in. There was a single polaroid photograph left in the bottom. Kitty gulped as she picked it up. It was a picture of Colleen still naked with a cloth tied over her face. The clamps were still on her nipples. It also looked like she peed on herself sometime before the picture was taken. Kitty turned the photo over and read, "_KATSWELL, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO FORGET ABOUT COLLEEN, YOU __STUPID LESBIAN BITCH_! _SHE BELONGS TO ME __BODY AND SOUL_! _YOUR FATE WILL BE WORSE__ IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU_!"

Kitty felt sick as she shredded the picture with her claws.

"You're a lesbian?" asked Rodentia.

"Bi-sexual perhaps," said Kitty, "but not a lesbian. But he must have seen me and Colleen together that night. I just wanted to show Colleen that her breasts could be used to pleasure her. That they aren't a curse or anything to be ashamed of. I just wanted to see Colleen happy with her own body."

"_Oh they will pay_," said Rodentia as she slammed her fist into her open palm.


	9. Chapter 9

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 9: "Crude and Rude"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. This is a RAPE SCENE that may disturb some, so you are doubly warned in this case**_.

...

Colleen awakened to a bad headache and fuzzy memory. She had no idea how she got to where she was. Trying to open her eyes, she discovered that she was blindfolded. She tried to speak, but found that something was stuffed in her mouth and held there with some kind of heavy tape. When she tried to move to get at them, she found that she was tied down spread eagle to something that felt like a cheap bed with a cheap mattress. Her ass and hips were elevated, as something soft was piled up underneath them, like pillows most likely. There was something that felt fairly large blocking her ass hole. She felt that there was something inserted into her pee hole blocking that as well. For some reason though, she felt odd that her large nipples free and open, as if she were expecting something to be attached to them.

"I see that you're back," she heard someone with a deep male voice say, "I'm pissed off that you pissed off in... What am I saying? You peed on yourself and in the trunk of a rental car. I'm sure whoever gets to clean that mess up will have fun. But now we're somewhere more private, and I've got some time to relive the old days with you, my stupid lesbian bitch f**k-toy. I'm sure you missed me as much as I missed you. Or maybe not. You did have the nerve to transfer from a sweet office like the New Yorkie Branch to come to this backwater hell-hole office in Petropolis. What was your sadly deficient brain thinking, my sweet?"

"MMMmmmPPPhhh!" she protested into the gag, "mmmUUUmmmPPPHHH! Mmm MMM mmmph!"

"I should know better than to ask questions at a time like this. No matter, it's time to get to know you again."

She felt a large man climb over her chest so that his great cock was resting in the crack between her breasts. He used his hands to roughly mash her breasts together around his cock, and then started to titty-fuck her. She could feel his cock grow longer and harder between her breasts as his hands crudely mashed and mauled her massive tits with no sensitivity or compassion. Time seemed to drag on around her as he pounded her breasts. She could hear him grunt and groan as he obviously enjoyed the breast-fucking he was giving her.

She felt somewhat sick when he stopped moving in the forward position, and then felt his hot seed being squirted all over her face. "Oh yeah," he moaned, "Take my cum facial you dirty bitch."

He then took his hands off her breasts just to move them higher and grab her sensitive nipples with excessive force. She squealed in pain (in spite of the gag) as he tried to crush her nipples with his hard and calloused hands. He repeatedly mauled her nipples as he giggled with glee. Her nipples swelled from abuse and not anything like arousal under his insensitive gripping and mauling. "You know you really like it when I play rough with your huge slutty tits, you bitch."

If he saw her crying under the blindfold, he was unmoved.

She could feel him dismount her chest, and then lost track of him for a while until she felt him climb up on the back of the bed. He crawled closer until she could feel his still hard cock resting against her femslit.

"I know you want this too, you f**king whore-bag."

She felt his cock repositioned until she knew the tip of his member was pressed up against her vaginal opening. With a rough thrust, he shoved his nearly dry cock all the way into her pussy. She tried to cry out in pain, but was limited to almost unintelligible muffled cries. He didn't waste much time before he used his hands to grip her thighs, and he was hammering her pussy hard, his hips slapping against her ass-cheeks. It took a little while, but her vagina managed to get some of her natural lubricating juices flowing to make his reaming go just a little easier for her.

He laughed as he said, "Remember me now, you slutty bitch? Remember this cock inside you? Well I for one couldn't forget what it felt like to f**k you stupid."

He hammered her pussy over and over, making it feel like an eternity as he grunted and groaned. She doubted very much that he could screw her any harder even if he wanted to. His intercourse was rough and hurt her more than she could remember from other matings with him.

"Oh yeah," he grunted, "It won't be much longer until I cum inside you. Maybe I'll get lucky and knock you up again, eh?"

She was now making pained sounds as he suddenly stopped, his body pressed against her as he felt his cock blowing its load into her vagina. It was almost hot enough for her to feel his seed being pumped into her.

"Maybe this time, you won't lose your babies in a work related accident. Maybe this time, I won't have to use a hypnotist to make you believe you gave your babies away instead of knowing they really died. Maybe this time, I'll just keep you locked in a cage instead of making you go back to work."

Colleen wept hard as the impact of his words hit her like a brick up the side of her head.

He kept himself pressed against her until every bit of his seed was pumped into her.

"Oh yeah," he grunted, "I know it was as good for you as it was for me... Oh who am I kidding. It was a heck of a lot better for me, you stupid bitch!"

She could feel him lean ahead, and then felt his rough grip on her already sore nipples once more. He once again mauled her nipples gleefully as he added to her pain.

"I knew from the first day I saw your incredible tits that they would belong to me and me alone!"

After a seeming eternity of molesting and mauling, he released her nipples and grabbed her thighs again as he began a whole new round of f**king her crazy hard and fast. Her vagina was getting sore from his rough treatment, and she was fearful that he may well be causing micro-tears in her vaginal wall. She was grateful that her ass was full and plugged, or he might have done more damage there.

"Soon my pretty," he grunted, "Soon I shall seed you a second time. I know you can't wait."

She couldn't tell him how wrong he was, of course. He wouldn't care if she did. After an indeterminate time of many minutes, he stopped against her pussy as he blew his wad into her once again.

"Yes, you stupid bitch! Take it all for me!" He seemed to break down into a truly evil laugh as he waited to finish cumming inside her again.

"Well," he said as he backed off the bed, "I see it's time for a shower and a nap. When I get up, I will no doubt be ready to f**k you stupid again, so don't go anywhere without me."

She couldn't answer his statement, of course. He was barely audible as he moved away, but soon she could hear the sound of running water distantly. She wanted badly to try and get some sleep before he mounted and raped her again.

'Oh Kitty,' she thought in distress, 'be my White Knight and save me!'


	10. Chapter 10

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 10: "The White Sheep in the Family"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

As Dudley, Kitty and Rodentia cruised Petropolis in search of Colleen, they received a call from the Chief.

Kitty answered the call, asking "What's up Chief?"

"Snaptrap and D.O.O.M. just got out of jail," he sighed, "and they're already making more trouble for us. I'd swear that jail was their home away from home."

"What are they up to, Chief?" asked Dudley.

"They've been sighted outside an imitation Swiss cheese factory," he replied, "so I don't think it takes a lot of guesswork to figure out what they're doing there."

"Cheese?" asked Rodentia.

"What's she doing with you?" asked the Chief, "Isn't she suspended from T.U.F.F.?"

"That's back in New Yorkie," replied Kitty, "and Rodentia is helping us get Colleen back. I'm sure the charges back there have no relevance here in Petropolis."

"Well," he mused, "as long as you're willing to take responsibility for Rodentia's actions, it shouldn't hurt anything."

"I am perfectly willing to be responsible for her," said Kitty, "so don't worry. Send us the location of the factory and we'll get right on it."

"I'm sending it now," he replied, "Good luck." He ended the transmission at that point.

Rodentia leaned over the back of the front seat as she put her arms around Kitty, and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me. You're going out on a limb for someone you hardly even know."

"I just have a feeling that you're a better person than you've been given credit for," replied Kitty.

"Maybe I should transfer to the Petropolis office as well," she said coyly into Kitty's ear, "cause I'd really like to work with people as nice as you, Kitty. I can tell you're just the kind of person Colleen needs to feel good about herself again."

"I'll make things better for Colleen if it's the last thing I ever do," swore Kitty quietly.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," gasp Rodentia, "because I know I'd miss you as much as I know Colleen would. I hope she doesn't mind if I compete with her for your attention."

"Well... there's no point trying to cross that bridge yet... that's still pretty far away at the moment..." She then felt Rodentia lean over the back seat and softly nibble on her ear as she said, "Hey, it's not the right time for that..."

"I'm sorry," she replied, "but I've never met anyone as attractive and arousing as you since I fell in love with Colleen back in New Yorkie."

"I don't know how you could even remotely compare us," said Kitty, "I'm not half the hottie that Colleen is."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kitty," she replied, "I think you're both awesome hot and sexy."

Kitty blushed as she looked away from Rodentia.

"What about me?" asked Dudley, "I'm awesome hot and sexy too!"

The two ladies glanced over at him before they burst out laughing.

"You girls are just so mean," he sniffed.

"I'm sorry," replied Kitty, "I guess you did cut a mean figure in the right dress."

"He cross dresses?" asked Rodentia.

"There was a few assignments where he did," admitted Kitty, "like the case of the Vanishing Ice Skaters."

"Well perhaps I'm wrong about you, Dudley," she said as she playfully bumped the side of his head with her fist, "I guess I'll just have to see you strut your stuff some time."

"And Kitty makes a pretty awesome guy as well," added Dudley.

"That was work related," said Kitty with a slight blush.

"Well you two certainly sound like a fun pair to work with," mused Rodentia.

"Oh we are!" said Dudley.

"I think I see the Imitation Swiss Cheese Factory ahead," said Rodentia, "Any sign of D.O.O.M.?"

"I don't see any of them yet," replied Kitty.

"I think we'll see them any minute now," said Dudley.

The T.U.F.F. car drove by various dirty and dingy factories and warehouses as they closed in on the Imitation Swiss Cheese Factory. The street was littered with broken down cars, various forms of trash, and a number of dirty-looking men either looking for work or looking for a handout. It was rather lucky that Snaptrap had all of their official vehicles to bear the D.O.O.M. logo on them, because it made them stand out so well in the city.

"There's the D.O.O.M. van," said Dudley, "Let's get in there and see what D.O.O.M. is up to this time."

"Well," mused Rodentia, "It's been years since I've seen my brother-in-law. I have mixed feelings about seeing him again. I'm the 'white sheep' in the Snaptrap family, don'tcha know. Father would disown me if he had anything worth passing on."

"That sounds awful," said Kitty.

"It's not so bad," she replied, "I mainly joined T.U.F.F. in New Yorkie to piss off my old man. I was in a rebellious phase at the time. It didn't seem like a bad deal at the time, but I didn't realize how dirty the supervisors were there. I think my old man might have been proud of me if he thought I was going to be as dirty and corrupt as they are. Ironic, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," mused Kitty.

"Why don't we park over there?" asked Dudley as he pointed at the parking lot to the Imitation Swiss Cheese Factory.

"Isn't parking like that just a bit on the obvious side?" asked Rodentia, "I mean, they would have a lookout for that sort of thing, wouldn't they?"

"Na," replied Dudley, "They just don't work like that."

"Oh," she replied, "I see."

"Yeah," added Kitty, "You'd think they'd adapt by now."

Dudley pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. The three agents climbed out of the car as they looked for agents of D.O.O.M.

"I don't see anything, Kitty," said Dudley.

"_Perhaps_ that suspicious looking hole in the side of the Factory wall means something?" asked Rodentia as she pointed at the freshly made hole in the factory wall.

"Well, I _suppose_ that it _could_ mean something. _Let's go in there and find out_."

Kitty and Dudley pulled their guns and jumped through the hole, but were promptly swept up in a net trap as soon as they landed on the Factory floor. They didn't notice that Rodentia didn't jump, but was instead calmly walking behind them as she whipped out two pair of nunchucks.

"Well well," said Verminious as he gloated, "Look what the rat dragged in."

"What is your evil plan this time, Snaptrap?" asked Kitty.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, "I used this factory to draw you T.U.F.F. Agents into a trap, and now I'm going to blow up two birds with one big bomb!"

"That doesn't even make sense," said Larry.

"Oh who asked you?" asked Snaptrap as he blasted Larry, "Is the bomb set and ready to go, Ollie?"

"It'll be ready to blow in just a minute," said Ollie.

"It's been too long," said Rodentia as she stepped through the hole swinging her chucks, "my brother-in-law. I see you haven't changed much."

"At least I'm no goody-goody," he sneered back, "though I did try to be good for Dudley's mother that one time. But that's not important right now. You're outnumbered, sister-in-law. Just TAKE HER DOWN, BOYS! I'll set the bomb!"

The D.O.O.M. Agents rushed at her, with Larry taking the lead in the attack. Ollie and Francisco were right behind him.

"You and what army?" she asked as she smacked Larry over the top of the head, sending him sprawling flat on his back.

"You got some hot in-laws there, boss," said Ollie just before Rodentia hit him in the stomach, and made him drop to his knees.

Francisco opened his mouth as if to bite her, but she snapped it closed again with a sharp blow to his snout.

"Surrender before I really have to hurt you," she said to the D.O.O.M. boys.

"Just keep her busy until I get this bomb set!" shouted Snaptrap.

Larry jumped at Rodentia, but she simply slapped him down again. She leaped over Ollie, and used Francisco's snout as a springboard to jump over Verminious and land between him and the bomb.

"You're _nuts_ if you think _I'll let you blow up my new friends_!" she said as she defiantly looked at her in-law, Verminious.

"At least she didn't say Verminious was being _cheesy_," said Dudley. Kitty couldn't help but giggle at her partner's statement.

Verminious looked over his shoulder as he groaned, "Did you really have to go there, Agent Puppy?"

"I'd rather he be _cheesy_ than be _whiny_ about it," said Rodentia.

"What is this, a comedy club?"

"It might as well be, because you're the _biggest joke_ here."

"I don't care if you're related," snarled Verminious, "I'm going to enjoy blasting you, sister-in-law."

"You're welcome to try," she replied.

"Be careful!" cried Kitty.

Rodentia and Verminious moved side to side, trying to judge their opponent, looking for an opportunity to make their attack. She made a spinning throw at him with one of her chucks, but the aim was high and he easily ducked it.

"Ya missed!" he mocked. The nunchuck flew across the room and smacked into a level, changing its position from one side to another.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I think I hit was I was aiming at."

A vat of imitation Swiss cheese turned onto its side as Verminious watched, and he was engulfed in a mass of gooey white imitation Swiss cheese.

"Ah!" he cried, "I'm allergic to cheese!"

"Then don't get any in your mouth!" she called back.

She went over to Larry and the boys, and she said, "You're going to let Kitty and Dudley down nice and easy, right? Because I don't want to have to muderalize the lot of you, see?"

"Oh right," he replied, "No problems there."

"Way to go!" said Kitty encouragingly.

"Woo!" said Dudley, "Rodentia rocks!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 11: "Cheesed in Petropolis"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

As the Petropolis Police hauled away Verminious and the D.O.O.M. Agents (again), the T.U.F.F. Agents gathered to consider ideas on how to find their kidnapped colleague. Dudley, Kitty and Rodentia had returned to the T.U.F.F. Mobile to spitball ideas.

"Bloodhounds!" said Dudley, "We need bloodhounds!"

"They can't search all of Petropolis," replied Kitty, "it's just too big."

"Well how did you find the rental car?" asked Rodentia.

"The Chief tracked a T.U.F.F. Credit Card number," replied Kitty.

"Why don't I have a T.U.F.F. Credit Card?" asked Dudley.

"Because you're credit score is lower than your I.Q. Score," said Kitty, "You can't be trusted with credit."

"Darn it!"

"I'll get my laptop going," said Rodentia, "Call the Chief and get that Credit Card number for me. I can track usage on my own once I get it."

"The Fax line is secure," said Kitty, "I'll have him send it to us that way."

Kitty called the Chief on the radio and had the number in a matter of moments. By then, Rodentia had her lap top up, running and ready to track it. She entered the number and waited for the search results, which returned in a matter of seconds.

"There's one charge for a cappuccino from a Starshmucks Coffee Store," she announced, "and it was purchased yesterday evening. It was after we found the rental car, too."

"That's definitely a lead," said Kitty, "Call up a map of the area around that store and see what's there."

The three of them studied the map until Kitty said, "I know that area. It's pretty depressed and sleazy. There's not much Police presence, and people generally don't ask many questions."

"A good place to hide a kidnapped woman," mused Rodentia.

"T.U.F.F. doesn't keep any safe houses in that area," added Kitty, "so I think he'd have to use a cheap hotel that takes cash and doesn't ask questions. I think address is in the same area that we found the abandoned rental car in, too."

"You're right," agreed Rodentia, "He probably carried Colleen away in a sack or something. I'm afraid he'd have to force Colleen to sleep in some way to make sure she wouldn't make any noise either."

"He used Tranquilizer darts on us before," said Kitty, "He probably has more."

"It would be easier if we knew exactly which T.U.F.F. Agent we were dealing with," said Kitty, "There's just too many to show every picture of New Yorkie T.U.F.F. Agents in the hopes that just one of them were seen here in Petropolis."

"I still think we should get bloodhounds," said Dudley.

"Hmm," mused Kitty, "if we start at the place the abandoned rental car was, the trail should be short enough that we could use bloodhounds."

"Yea!"

"Does the Petropolis Police Department have any?" asked Rodentia, "I know they have them back in New Yorkie."

"We'll just have to call and ask," said Kitty.

...

Rott awoke from his nap and attacked Colleen again. He didn't titty-screw her first this time, but he did maul her nipples again. Her nipples had hardly recovered from the first mauling before he inflicted another upon them.

Vaginal sex (or more accurately rape) was the first and only measure on his schedule this time. He reamed her twice more and blew his wad into her each time. By the time he was done roughly making out with her, her vagina was truly messed up and painful. She wondered if she was feeling her own blood trickling out her vagina and down her backside.

She was also badly in need of a bath, and she really badly needed to relieve herself, but neither was happening. There was no way to know how long it had been since she last went to the potty. With her mouth gagged, she couldn't plead for anything, and he most likely would not be inclined to accommodate her even if she could.

He gloated into her ear that they wouldn't be in the cheap hotel much longer. That he would have another rental car ordered and delivered, and that soon the two of them would be on a private plane back to New Yorkie. He bragged that he knew private plane services whose pilots would not ask any questions about their passengers and cargo.

...

Soon, the Petropolis Police were at the site the rental car was found with a pair of bloodhounds they use to track criminals in hiding. Oddly enough, the Police Officers themselves were floppy-eared dog people. One officer was a man with his sire bloodhound, and the other was a woman with her bitch bloodhound.

"Do you have something personal of the subject?" asked Officer D. Sire. They could tell that was his name from the little name plaque above his shirt pocket.

Kitty produced a pair of black lace panties from her purse while Dudley and Rodentia raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Kitty defensively, "I thought it might come in handy later."

"Right..." said Rodentia with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wow," said Dudley, "You're so smart, Kitty."

Kitty simply blushed as she turned it over to be sniffed over by the dogs. The dogs in turn put their noses to the ground and started checking for the scent in question. Shortly, they were both pulling their handlers down the alley.

"I think we have something," said Officer B. Itch. They could tell that was her name from the little name plaque above her shirt pocket.

"All right," said Dudley, "Let's go there!"

"Go where?" asked Kitty.

"You know... where Colleen is... and all..."

...

Rott was in the middle of his third rape of Colleen this day when he heard dogs outside, and coming closer.

"Can't they keep their dogs quiet?" he asked with annoyance.

He dismounted Colleen, grabbed a gun and went over to the window. Looking outside, he cursed, "Dam, it's the cops with bloodhounds. And that stupid lesbian bitch and friends are with them. _I promised her that if I ever got my hands on her, her fate would be much worse than yours, Colleen. You know I don't make idle threats_.

"Wait, I think it one of them has to be that other stupid lesbian bitch from the New Yorkie Branch... Rodentia, I think. I never liked her, taking our expensive gifts like that and not putting out in return. I though she was suspended over ethics charges.

"The third one looks like a real dopey guy. I don't think he'll be much of a threat."

He looked back at Colleen and said with an evil laugh, "Who knows, there may just be two more passengers on the way back to New Yorkie with you, you stupid lesbian bitch. I better make sure the ole dart gun is loaded with tranquilizers and ready to go as well."

He pulled out the second gun and checked to see if the clip was fully loaded. It was loaded and ready to go.

"There's too many of them to take alive," he said darkly to no one in particular, "so sacrifices will just have to be made..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 12: "C_A_**P**TU_R_**E**D!"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

"It looks like Colleen is somewhere in this hotel complex," said Dudley as they followed the Police and their Police dogs.

"I have a feeling she's close by," added Kitty.

"Then I have the feeling her kidnapper is close at hand too," reminded Rodentia, "We should be very cautious."

"Hey, we're T.U.F.F. Agents," said Dudley, "We can take care of ourselves."

"Well two of the three of us can," said Kitty sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I'm sure we'll get Rodentia up to speed real soon."

Kitty just sighed and said, "That's not what I..."

"The trail leads to the rental office," said Officer Sire as he followed his bloodhound, "and then leads back into the hotel rooms. We should be there soon."

"I think she's in this room," said Officer Itch as she followed her bloodhound, "It's where the scent trail leads."

"Get back with your dogs," said Kitty as she pulled her gun, "We're going in."

"Dudley," said Rodentia as she pulled her gun, "kick in the door."

"I got it," said Dudley as he kicked in the door.

Rodentia went low and left while Kitty went high and right.

Kitty gasped, "Colleen! What did they do to you?"

She saw that Colleen was still completely naked, tied spread eagle to the bed, and had a cloth tied over her face with gauze bandages. Her ass was still elevated on pillows. Kitty rushed over to her and she sniffed the cloth over her face.

"Chloroform," she cried, "We have to get it off her face fast! Leaving it too long will result in giving her Chloroform poisoning." She popped her claws and started cutting the bandages holding the soaked cloth to her face.

Rodentia rushed in beside Kitty, overwhelmed by her concern for Colleen. She put her ear to Colleen's chest, and listened to her heart beat.

"Her heart sounds good," she announced, "steady and regular. I think we got to her in time."

"I got the crap off her face," said Kitty, "now we can OW! My back!"

"Something got me in the back too!" said Rodentia.

"I know it's in a place I can't reach!" she cried, "So pull each others darts quick!"

Rodentia turned to Kitty and the two reached behind each other to grab each others darts, but then she saw to her horror Rott hiding behind a chair with the dart gun and another gun. She watched him blast Dudley as he stuck his head in the door. The force knocked him into the wall, and then slid down to the floor.

"I told you _stupid lesbian bitches_ to back off," he scowled as he shot them both in the ass again, "_but now you're going to pay the price for your foolishness_!"

"I have to save Colleen," sighed Kitty as she pulled the dart from Rodentia's ass and she did the same for Kitty.

Kitty and Rodentia pointed their guns at him, but their hands were too numb to hold them up anymore. They clattered harmlessly to the floor as the two fell into each others arms.

"I've failed you, Colleen," sighed Rodentia, "_I'm so sorry_..."

"As soon as I take care of the Police and their dogs," he said as their hearing faded, "I'm coming back to..." But his threats were lost as they passed out against each other.

...

Dudley came to in a hospital bed. He had no idea how he got there.

"Agent Puppy?" asked a distance voice.

"Mommy?" ssked Dudley.

"No, it's not your Mommy!" came the shouted reply that suddenly sounded clearer, "It's me, the Chief!"

He turned his head to see Chief Dumbrowski standing on the edge of his bed.

"Oh no!" he cried, "How long have I been here?"

"It's been three hours since the ambulance brought you and the Police officers in."

"How are they?"

"The officers are in the Emergency Room. One is in serious and the other in critical condition. Their dogs were deemed dead at the scene."

"_KITTY_!"

"She's gone, Agent Puppy," he said solemnly, "as is Agent Snaptrap. There's still no sign of Agent Collia as well. I'm beginning to think they were all grabbed by our kidnapper. I spoke to the hotel owner at the scene and showed him some photos of T.U.F.F. Agents, and he positively identified the kidnapper as Wile R. Rott."

"The head of the New Yorkie Branch?"

"The same."

"HE CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"So far, he has."

"Any leads?"

"Not since the hotel. I think he's wised up and switched to spending cash. There's an APB out on him now, but there's still plenty of ways out of Petropolis where he might not be seen."

"I swear I'll get the girls back, Chief, if it's the _LAST THING I DO_!"

…

Rott relaxed in the cabin of his private plane back to New Yorkie. He glanced out the window and noticed that the rental van he used was closed up. His special 'packages' must be on board now. He trusted that the van would be cleaned up and sterilized before going back to the rental agency. It was certainly costing him enough cash.

He drank the complementary champagne, and figured he better get some compliments for all he was paying. Setting the glass aside, he stood up and went into the back. He wanted to make sure his special luggage was loaded up the back ramp as per his instructions.

There was three large leather bags, each one labelled with a different letter on its tag.

He went up to the bag labelled 'K' and unzipped it. Looking down on the naked and bound form of Kitty, he sneered, "I warned you to stay out of this, you stupid lesbian bitch. Now you pay, just like I promised." He checked the ropes keeping her arms folded behind her back and the ropes binding her legs, keeping them folded at the knees to make her smaller and easier to keep in the bag. He even covered her hands and feet to keep her claws in. Then he checked the bandages keeping the chloroformed cloth tied over her face. He could feel the ball gag through the cloth. Then he checked the plug in her urethral opening to making sure there was no more pee accidents.

His hands drifted to her modest bosom and he pinched her nipples hard. Kitty jerked as she responded to his pinch.

"Starting to come around, are we?" he asked. He took the bottle of chloroform from his pocket and dribbled some over the cloth on her face. She struggled wildly when she smelled the chloroform filling her nose, which he thought was a bit sexy, but it only lasted a moment or two before she succumbed to the fumes again.

"That should keep you out of trouble until we get to New Yorkie," he sneered as he zipped up the bag tagged 'K', "I'm not really into small chested fitness freaks like you, but I'm sure one of the boys will be more than happy to screw... I mean take you off my hands."

He went to the bag tagged 'R' and opened that one. He was presented with the bound and naked form of Rodentia, tied in the same way as Kitty down to the last detail. Now that she was in a bag the same size as the other two ladies, he realized that she was the shortest of the three because her bag still had the most extra space in it.

"I laid out some expensive gifts to screw you, you bitch. I pulled strings to steal those gifts from the company, and still you had the nerve to say 'no' to me. But now you're the one who's going to go down for stealing company property, and I still get to screw your lesbian ass! Perhaps I'll turn you over to my lieutenants once I'm done with you. I'm sure they want their turn after they tried to buy sex from you as well."

He took a moment to feel her double-D cups and admire her large chocolate brown nipples. Then he tested her by pinching her nipples hard as well. Like Kitty, she jerked when pinched, and like Kitty, he rewarded her with more chloroform in her face cloth. She seemed more accepting of her fate, as she didn't bother struggling before she succumbed to the fumes. He pinched her nipples harder to make sure she wasn't faking, and there was almost no response. She was out of it.

He zipped up her bag and went to the last. The one tagged 'C'. The most prized treasure of them all. His most private f**k-toy. His little Colleen. She was bound like the other two, and her bag was the most full as her double-F cups pressed out from her chest into the bag around her. He poured more chloroform onto her face cloth just to make sure. There was no response from Colleen to the fumes now in her nose.

But he couldn't leave her nipples alone. They were still red and sore from the last mauling he gave them, so he tried being nice like he saw Kitty doing to them back in Colleen's apartment. He gently tugged, teased, and squeezed them just like Kitty, and was surprised that even sound asleep, she was still responding to his touch. Pulling his hands back, he mumbled, "She still likes it better when I play rough with them."

He zipped up her bag and went back up to the main cabin. Shortly, they would take off, and in a few more hours, he would be back in New Yorkie. He would once again be above the law where no one could touch him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 13: "When Old in New Again"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

Dudley was about one quarter of the way to New Yorkie in the T.U.F.F. Car before the Chief even realized he had left. He just got out of the hospital when he made his way to H.Q. and borrowed the T.U.F.F. Car without authorization. The Car was in jet mode, as it seemed the most expedient way to get Agent Puppy to New Yorkie.

"Agent Puppy!" he called, "What in blue blazes do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to New Yorkie to SAVE KITTY!" he replied, "and Colleen! And Agent Snaptrap! I won't let any harm come to any of them!"

"But who will keep Petropolis safe while you're gone?"

"Well you'll just have to find someone Chief," he answered seriously, "because I can't let this go another moment! It's way too important!"

"All right all right," replied the Chief, "There's some semi-retired T.U.F.F. Agents I can call back to duty for a short while. Just get this done as soon as you can. We NEED you in Petropolis."

"Kitty NEEDS me more! She's my first and only true PARTNER!"

"I guess I understand. I wish you all the luck in the world Agent Puppy, because if you're going against the New Yorkie branch of T.U.F.F., you'll need every bit of it."

"I may be a goof and a screwball Chief, but I CAN'T AFFORD TO FAIL THIS TIME! I don't care if you punish me for taking the car without authorization: I had to do it for Kitty!"

The Chief closed the comm after he said, "Understood. Keswick will call you if he finds anything. Over and out."

The T.U.F.F. Car sailed towards New Yorkie on it's flaming jets.

...

In a dimly lit studio, the silver haired fox vixen mused over her personal computer. She was editing a script for her new cartoon proposal.

"Well, how to get ze dumb dog to go on ze mizzion even tho he iz afraid of ze loud noises..." she mused, "Ah, ze smart cat, she shall throw ze tennis ball into ze car zat ze dumb dog shall chase..."

Just then, her phone rang.

"Ello?" she asked, "You are weeshing to speak to 'Le Fantôme Renard Argenté'? It has been zo long seence I have been called zat. Iz zat you, Chief Dumbrowski? Call me Renee."

She paused as she listened.

"I tell you I shall neverz work again with ze arrogant Jack..."

She paused as she listened.

"Arrested? In ze jail? Replaced?"

She paused as she listened. This was the longest pause yet, as the Chief was telling her of the many things that happened since she retired and left both T.U.F.F. and Jack Rabbit behind.

"So he iz going to le New Yorkie to rezcue hiz partner an you need me to stand in for heem?"

She paused as she listened.

"Very well, I shall leave ze retirement an report to ze workings tomorrow."

She paused as she listened.

"Yes, I still have ze T.U.F.F. Battle Gremlin. I shall bring it with me."

She hung up the phone as she mused, "I guess zey are still of ze needings me."

...

The Chief sighed as he hung up the phone. He turned to Keswick and said, "Renee is coming out of retirement for us. I miss her. She was one of the first people to see Jack Rabbit for the rotten apple he turned out to be. It was one of my saddest days to accept her resignation rather than work another moment with him."

"As did I," said Keswick, "Her French accent was part of her disarming charm. She was one of the few women that never frightened me. It will be nice to work with her again, but what will we do for getting Renee a partner?"

"It has to be you, Keswick," said the Chief seriously.

"Me?" he asked raising his voice.

"Yes," he said evenly, "You're the closest thing we have to a trained Agent at the moment, and you said yourself that you aren't afraid of her."

"Very well, but you know I don't do well with most field assignments."

"It's only until Agent Puppy saves Kitty and the others from Wile R. Rott."

"I hope that doesn't take long."

"Me too," sighed the Chief, "Me too."

...

Rott watched as his 'special bags' were unloaded from the plane into the trunk of his rented limo.

"Be careful with those, boys," he said in his deep voice, "Those are more fragile than you know."

"Yes sir," replied the T.U.F.F. Agent.

"That's a good lad," he sneered.

"Was your trip productive, sir?" he asked.

"Oh, I accomplished everything I set out to do," he laughed, "I always do what I set out to do, and then some."

"That you do, sir."

"I've had a long trip," he said, "so I'm going to my private estate this evening. They can expect me at work tomorrow."

"Yes sir. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were transporting people in these bags."

"Well you don't know better," he snarled, "and you aren't getting paid to speculate about things that aren't your business."

"Yes sir," he replied quickly, "I'm very sorry."

"Don't let it happen again."

He headed to the back passenger door of the limo after giving the T.U.F.F. Agent a dirty look for good measure. In his mind, he was already fantasizing about what he was going to do to his favorite f**k toy, the lesbian rat doe, and the stupid kitty once they were back in the private dungeon of his private estate.

What he didn't know was that a black cat quean was watching him from the shadows of the private hangar the plane had pulled into only a little while earlier. He wouldn't be nearly as calm or feeling in control if he knew _she_ was watching him planning her next move against the New Yorkie T.U.F.F. Agency.

…

Colleen awoke in a dark place. She couldn't see with a cloth over her face, but even with the cloth that was tied there, she could tell it was very dark and cramped in something that felt like a leather bag of some sort. The hardness and weight of her sore breasts and nipples told her she was long overdue to be milked again, and she could feel the milk leak from her nipples as they brushed against the leather of the bad she was in.

Worse than that, she could never remember having to pee so badly, nor having to take such a large dump. But her pee hole and ass holes were both plugged tight, and she couldn't push them out no matter how hard she tried.

She was also sore and stiff. There was no way to tell how long she had her arms tied behind her back or how long her legs were tied in the tight folded at the knees position they were in.

And her ears told her she was moving in some sort of vehicle. Something that sounded both powerful and quiet at the same time. Her keen memory of engine noises told her it was some form of Rolls Royce Limousine, which would explain the roomy trunk.

There was something on each side of her, and she feared that Rott had collected a few more prizes before he left Petropolis. She prayed it wasn't Kitty, for she wished no ill upon the cat that obviously cared for her so much.

She tried to speak, but only made mild muffled noises as she realized that there was something stuffed into her mouth held in place by some kind of heavy tape.

'Please,' she thought to any god that would hear, 'Let someone... ANYONE... save me and the others from that bastard Rott!'


	14. Chapter 14

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 14: "Back in the Saddle Again"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

When Renee walked into T.U.F.F. Headquarters, it had been the first time she had returned there in more than 10 years. She missed her old job, but she still felt bitter about how she was treated by her old partner, Jack Rabbit. It only seemed like the other day when she resigned from T.U.F.F. and left Jack Rabbit behind forever. She never had much of an issue with the other members of the office, like Chief Dumbrowski or Keswick. Once more, the Silver Fox of T.U.F.F. was wearing her trademark silver jumpsuit which oddly fit her as well now as it did the last day she walked out of work. This time, however, she was carrying a silver purse which was a good deal larger than the silver handbag that she used to carry with her.

She stood a modest 5 foot 6 inches tall, and still bore her measurements of 40-24-36, within an inch of her measurements when she still worked for the Agency. Her hair had turned from blond to silver over the years, but her baby blue eyes were as still as sharp and clear as ever. Unlike the old days, she was wearing a bra for her D-cups, which made the jumpsuit feel just a little tighter in the chest. But like the old days, her pouting lips were stained rose red and her eyelids were colored a slightly lighter shade of red as well.

Her blaster used to be worn on her hip in a fast draw holster, but now her old gun was sitting quietly in her purse. She dropped the holster from her utility belt, but still left the eight or so utility pouches that she wore for things that just wouldn't fit in her smaller handbag. About half of the pouches were empty now, but she still did carry a few things she thought she would need like Pepper Spray, her old silver handcuffs, a lock pick set, and a small camera (which was now a rather efficient digital camera instead of the old Kodak film based camera).

Her silver tail wagged somewhat as she walked into the T.U.F.F. Offices once more as she was pretty happy to be back at her old job. She looked around and noticed how little the cubicles and office fixtures had changed since the last time she visited there. It was not very busy since she was actually about half an hour earlier than the office was supposed to open.

"You're as early as ever," she heard the Chief to say, and she glanced over to the cubicle wall that he was standing on.

"Iz good to zee you again, Chief," she said as she turned to face him.

"It's very good to see you again as well," he replied.

"You are having zhe assignments for me?"

"Yes, I am assigning you to work with Keswick for today."

"Ze Keswick?" she asked, "I thought he was ze scientist-type, no?"

"Uhm, well yes he still is a scientist," he replied, "but he's the best trained Agent I could partner with you that we have at the moment."

"I am ze seeing what you are ze meaning."

"Er, good," he replied, "We've upgraded some equipment since you left, so go over to Keswick's lab as... soon as he gets in. He doesn't show up as early as you... Why don't you catch up on T.U.F.F. procedures then. There's been a few changes since then as well."

"You have a manual for me?"

"No, that stuff is kept at our online website now. We save a lot of paper that way."

"Oh, I am seeing."

"I'll get you set up with a new password as soon as I can get to my office."

"Thank you, Chief."

"Sure. It's not a problem."

She watched the Chief hop away before she went out in search of her assigned cubicle.

...

Colleen was feeling rather miserable at the moment. She was over heated, hungry, and her mouth and throat felt drier than the Sahara desert in the summer. That plus the fact her bladder and bowels had never been fuller in her life, and the way they were plugged were stronger than her ability to push them out of her. Her breasts felt like rocks on her chest from the milk backed up in them, and it just didn't leak out from her nipples anywhere near fast enough. The faint whiffs of chloroform from the cloth over her face kept her feeling off as well. On top of all that, she was getting to be rather sweaty and smelly as well. She had no idea how long it had been since she last could bathe herself properly. In the back of her mind still lingered the painful thoughts that Rott had her hypnotized so she would think she had given her babies away when in fact she had lost them in a work-related accident because the cheap bastard Rott made her work while she was pregnant, no doubt with the bastard's own seed in her womb. All in all, Colleen felt like she was ready to just wither away and die.

Then she heard the trunk open, and her bag was lifted out from the trunk as a couple of hands were moving her somewhere. She could hear doors open and close, including at least one pair of elevator doors. It felt as if she were be taken down somewhere below ground. The elevator opened, and she once more felt herself carried and placed on some kind of rolling cart. She could feel other bags being placed on either side of her. Then she was pushed somewhere along with the other bags until she was left somewhere just a bit cooler than where she was.

Then she heard the zippers being pulled open, and a wave of fresh air washed over her hot body. At that second, she decided it would be best to pretend to be asleep or she would most likely be given another snoot-full of chloroform for her troubles. The bag was pulled further open as she felt her breasts being pulled out into the air. Her face and knees were still covered by the bag. She felt a pair of hands more delicate that Rott's feeling her rock hard breasts and her firm nipples, and then the hands pulled back. Then she felt some sort of adhesive applied to her nipples and a pair of too small pasties being adhered over them. She could feel them getting stuck to her hot nipples as the adhesive dried.

She then felt a warm soapy sponge that started at her neck and worked its way down her body. It felt good as the parts of her body she wasn't laying on were cleaned up. But she continued to feign that she was unconscious, so she tried not to respond in any way. She hoped that she would be at least partly untied to clean her up better, but it just didn't happen.

But then the sponging was over. She felt a towel run over her body to collect the excess moisture from her body. It was a soft cottony towel that was thick and luxurious to Colleen. The towel was removed and she felt those smaller more delicate hands feeling her again. There was an experimental tugging on the pasties to see that they were in fact glued down firmly over the tips of her nipples. The feeling in her nipples almost made her shiver, but she hoped she suppressed the urge enough not to be noticed.

But she then felt the fingers wrapping about her over sized nipples and then tugging them as they felt them. The gentle squeezes, tugs and massaging made her nipples harden against her will, making them soon as hard as the breasts full of milk. The sensation in her nipples was driving her crazy as the last time Kitty played with them. It was compounded by the feeling of the pasties that were keeping her milk trapped within her breasts, aching to get out.

She could feel her pussy getting warm as her arousal levels grew. Her clit was getting raised from its sheath, and hoped whoever was touching her so wasn't paying attention down between her legs. The warmth spread as she felt the vaginal lips and birth canal growing wet from her growing excitement.

But the teasing fingers just wouldn't leave her nipples alone. Her rock hard nipples were threatening to overload her nerves with the intense feelings she was getting from them. She could feel the pasties being pulled on even though both hands never left her nipples one at a time as if someone was also using their mouth.

Her hips began twitching on their own as she felt her hot juices dripping down between her legs and down over her plugged anus. Her clit was now standing large from her loins and she felt the air brushing over it.

Then her head twitched as she couldn't help but let a little moan escape through her nose. Her heart was thumping harder and her breath was quickening. She wondered how long she could keep up the unconscious act.

But the relentless teasing of her nipples continued. Her excitement continue to grow, pushing her ever closer to climax. She was going to orgasm no matter what her mind wanted. Her body was pretty much running on autopilot.

In spite of how she was tied, she managed to arch her back a little as the powerful orgasm swept through her body. The hot fluids leaked freely from her pussy as she shuddered and shivered against her bonds.

She then felt a needle jab her in the arm, injecting something that felt warm as it spread through her body. A female voice with just a hint of a Spanish accent purred into her ear, saying, "It's not quite the right time. You won't be like this much longer. I swear this to you."

But the shot was doing its job. Her consciousness was fading fast. The rate of her heart and breathing slowed considerably as her body prepared for sleep. Then she fell into the black abyss once again...


	15. Chapter 15

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 15: "New Yorkie, New Yorkie, that Hoodluming Town"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

Dudley finally arrived in New Yorkie. He might have got there sooner if he hadn't stopped for donuts and coffee... six times. The back seat was littered with empty donuts boxes and equally empty paper coffee cups. His shirt was covered with crumbs and spilled coffee stains, as he wasn't very good at eating, drinking and driving a flying car at the same time.

Once he hit the border of the city, he landed the car and drove in 'normally' along the freeway system. Or it was at least normal by New Yorkie standards. Most other would say he was driving like a total $$-hole. But that would be another story in and of itself...

Dudley decided that if the New Yorkie Branch of T.U.F.F. might be against him if they knew what he true mission was, he would have to be 'subtle'. So he stuffed a foam cheese head hat on his head and a foam finger and decided he would convince them he was from the Wiscollien Branch Office. He also figured it would be best to sneak in the back door to avoid official recognition or any inspection of his credentials.

He drove around the back of the conveniently placed alley near the equally convenient back entrance and parked the car behind the all too conveniently placed industrial dumpsters. He figured it was the best place to park for a quick getaway, and if he had the ladies with him, he was pretty sure he was going to be doing a quick getaway.

It was still fairly early in the day, so he hoped that the hustle and bustle had not started yet.

As he parked the car and got out, a mysterious (and slightly sexy) woman's voice sounded from the shadows of the dumpster as she said, "So you're finally here, Agent Puppy."

"I knowing not of this Agent Puppy of who which you speaking yah hey dere. I am dere Sven... er... Sven Puppyson from dere Wiscollien Branch yah hey dere fer sure."

There was a brief pause before the voice continued, "What ever you're calling yourself, I know what you're here for, and I can tell you that _they aren't here_."

"Perhaps not I believing you am I yah hey dere."

"That's up to you entirely. You can spend two days searching this building, dodging security with no ID, hoping they won't catch you and torture you for information or maybe just dumping your cooling corpse in cement overshoes in one of the deeper parts of the river."

"And who be you which trust I can yah hey dere?"

"I'm just a messenger from the Black Cats who think it's long overdue for Wile R. Rott to pay for his crimes against women."

"So you dere knowing whar dey ladies you sayin I look for ish yah hey dere?"

"You can find them on Rott's private estate. He's keeping all three of them there as 'entertainment' for himself and his guests."

"Dat don't sounds so bad yah hey dere."

"I mean they're going to be his SEX SLAVES, you **doofus**. They're going to be used and abused to a degree beyond reason, and then they're carcasses will be thrown away with the trash. It's bad. It's very bad. No one deserves a fate like that... Not even Rott himself."

"So like how much time might have I dere yah hey dere?"

"Who knows. Days. Weeks. Maybe months if they can hold out that long. Some girls have killed themselves after only a few days. He doesn't care. He doesn't see them as anything more than his play toys, and he always just got a new toy when an old one broke."

"So like how you do know all about this yah hey dere?"

"The leader of the Black Cats escaped from Rott's sex dungeon years ago. Her name is Jinx, and she has the power of Bad Luck. She always has misfortunes of her own, but they're never as bad as the misfortunes that befall those who try to hurt her. Jinx has been watching Rott for years, saving some of his victims and plotting to bring him to justice no matter what the cost."

"But ain't dere Black Cats dar gang of dah criminals types yah hey dere?"

"When you're above the law, it's not to hard to call someone who isn't a criminal, isn't it? We don't steal from the poor and the honest. We don't hurt those who don't deserve it."

"So am you one of dem dere Black Cats yah hey dere?"

"Yes, I am a Black Cat, and I was never here. I shall now melt into the shadows like a phantom. Good luck to you... whatever you're calling yourself now." He could hear a slight movement followed by a crash, and low cursing he couldn't make out. "Stupid banana peel," was all he could make out before there was a soundless stillness that swept over him.

"So do I believe the mysterious woman's voice with just a hint of sexiness, or risk a wild goose chase through the New Yorkie T.U.F.F. Office on the off chance she's trying to distract me..." mused Dudley aloud to himself.

Just then, the back door opened and a couple of weasels in pinstripe suits emerged.

"I've heard that Boss Rott has got some really hot lesbians in his private dungeon at his upstate private estate. I hope we're doing good enough to get invited to see them before they're gone this time."

"Hah," laughed the other, "you said 'doing good'! You know we're doing bad and loving it!"

"Oh you got me on that one," his buddy replied, "I guess we're both just Rott-n to the core!"

"Ha-hah, you make da funny!"

"Thanks for the report, Major Obvious. Now lets get us some hot dogs. We haven't got all day for lunch break, ya know. I'm in the mood for some serious sauerkraut and anchovy action."

"And I can't have my dog without extra hot mustard and haggis bits."

Dudley threw up in his mouth just a little bit.

...

Colleen awoke, realizing that she was now in an entirely different position. She was laying on a clean white bed with no pillows or sheets other than the one over the mattress itself. Her hands were lightly tied in front of her at the wrists, and her legs were now stretched out with a rope hobble about a foot long tied between them at the ankles. She was no longer gagged, her face uncovered, but her pee hole and ass hole still felt blocked and horribly backed up.

"Choose your words carefully," said a woman's voice quietly, "This room is always under surveillance with audio and visual recordings. Is you wish to speak privately, we must go to the bathroom and speak very quietly."

She turned her head to see that a black cat quean was standing next to her in a blatantly sexy French maid's uniform, with no cover to her breasts and the skirt so short that she could plainly see her femslit with no panties beneath it. Her accent was slightly French, and she was sure it wasn't the Spanish-accented voice she had heard earlier.

"I am sure you are quite eager to go to the bathroom in any event."

Colleen nodded eagerly.

"I shall help you, as I am not allowed to untie you."

Colleen nodded again. The maid used both hands to turn Colleen towards the edge of the bed and help her stand up.

"Where's Kitty?" asked Colleen quietly.

"Kitty and her friend are alright in separate rooms. Each has their own maid to similarly help them in their endeavors."

"Friend?"

"Yes, a fairly large chested rat doe was brought in with Kitty."

Colleen made shaky steps towards the bathroom door as the maid assisted her.

"Oh... could that be?.. Is it?.. No, it couldn't be her... that 's too much to ask..."

"You know her?"

"It couldn't be... Rott told me often that even though she was very lesbian... that she was never interested in me. That she never wanted to partner with me. He said that she hated dogs and could never hold feelings for me. We just made some small talk and gossiped in the bathroom now and then."

The two paused as the maid opened the door, and led her within.

"Then she is just another... random victim of Rott's rampant sexual appetites. I feel sorry for her... or any of you."

"Why? Aren't you worried about yourself?"

"I am not... sexy enough to draw their attention... or their ire. They fuck me when no one else is available or one of Rott's minor underlings has earned a 'special reward', but I have learned to live with the shame and humiliation of this job. As long as I stay quiet, don't talk back, and never question my instructions,.. I shall remain relatively safe."

"But is that any way to live?"

Colleen was guided to the simple steel toilet and sat down on it. She reached down between Colleen's legs and pulled the plug from her pee-hole. There was a furious stream of urine poring into the toilet almost before the maid got her hand out of the way.

"Oh gawd," moaned Colleen into the maid's ear, who was still bent over from pulling the plug from her pee-hole, "That feels so good..."

"I will give you a few minutes to finish before I unplug your anus. I'm sure that you will have a movement to remember for all of your remaining days."

Colleen was too busy peeing to even bother nodding.

...

Renee led Keswick down to the place where she had parked the Battle Gremlin.

"Oh mon cheri," she said, "Thank you for all of ze wonderful gadgets. I am sure zey will all be de useful... egzept maybe de acid squirting hair curler. What do you reallg egzpect me to be using zat for?"

"You never know when shooting acid could come in handy, Renee."

"In all ze time I work as ze T.U.F.F. Agent, I has never needed ze acid squirting devices."

"Well that still doesn't mean you never will."

"I am ze sure zat your are correct, You are ze brainy scientist-type, no?"

"Why yes, I am the brainy scientist-type. I wish the others could appreciate by brainy scientist-type... ness... as much as you."

"I am sure zat one day, your greatness shall be known unto all."

"Oh, you always say the nicest things, Renee."

She softly smiled as they made their way into the parking garage. The lime green Battle Gremlin soon came into view.

"Wow, it's been so many years since I invented the Battle Gremlin. It's one of my oldest works. How does it run nowadays?"

"I am keeping it in ze great running orders."

"Maybe I should overhaul it some time. I'm sure there's systems in need of modernizing by now."

"I am sure you will get around to it when ze time iz right."


	16. Chapter 16

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 16: "Cat and Rat"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

Kitty had finally finished going to the bathroom. It was the largest dump she had ever taken in her life. She felt so weak that the half-naked maid almost had to carry her back to bed. It was all she could do to keep her arm about the neck and shoulders of the slightly smaller black cat quean maid. Her hands were tied in front, and her legs hobbled at the ankles.

"Don't bother with your claws," said the maid evenly, "all of the cats have them cut in their sleep as far back as they can be cut without hitting the bone. Yours were clipped as soon as you were brought in. The ones who are disobedient are declawed entirely."

Kitty was only partly aware of the exchange, as she was weak and hungry.

"You must be careful about what you say," she continued, "as everywhere except the bathroom is wired for both video and sound. It is all recorded for Rott's sick amusement."

It was then that Kitty realized that she had been swept off her feet and carried the last half-dozen or so steps to the bed. The bed was plain and very white, with no sheets or covers of any type. There would be no modesty on this bed. Kitty felt herself laid out on her back quite tenderly as the maid fussed and fretted over her.

She looked up towards one corner and said with a raised voice, "Master, this one cannot amuse you like this. She is weak and hungry. I beg that you allow her food and drink so that she can properly amuse you."

An electronically masked voice replied from an unseen speaker, "Do you care enough to give her your own food?"

"Yes Master," she replied, "I do, and I would."

"Very well," came the reply, "Your rations will be delivered there shortly. It is up to you to make sure our new guest eats."

"Of course, Master."

"Damn, even if I put both of you together, your boobs are hardly worth looking at. I'd give you both boob jobs if I thought it would help any."

"The Master is too kind."

"You might not be much to look at, but you are a damn good submissive."

"Thank you, Master. I live to serve."

"And don't you ever forget that."

"I won't."

"But I do fault you for being too sappy. I mean really, you're going to waste away to nothing if you keep giving your rations away. I'd swear you've lost 20 pounds since you started work here, and you didn't have that much fat to lose in the first place. Is it really worth starving yourself like this for some tart you may never well see again alive?"

"I'm sorry, Master, but it goes against my nature to see another... suffering... without helping."

"Yeah well just remember there's no retirement package here. If you can't perform your duties, the only way out is in a body bag, sister."

"I... understand."

There was a knock at the door, and a package was slipped through the 'doggie door' at the bottom. It was really more of a puppy door than a doggie door, as it was barely 6 inches tall and wide. The maid retrieved the package and brought it to the bed. She sat down at the side of the bed, and pulled up Kitty so that she was leaning against the backboard. Then she opened the package, removing a few smaller packages.

One package was Albacore Tuna, about 6 ounces in all. The second was Ritz Crackers, about 9 in all. The third was a plastic fork and a napkin.

The maid removed the fork, and then opened the Tuna. She carefully used the fork to gather some of the tuna before putting it up to Kitty's lips. Kitty took the fork into her mouth as she felt the tuna fall over her tongue. It tasted so good to her that she let it sit for a while, as she didn't want to hasten the experience with chewing and swallowing. The fork was pulled out, leaving the tuna behind.

Much to the maid's surprise, Kitty pulled the maid into a full mouthed kiss, drawing their lips together so that the tuna was shared from one mouth to the other. The maid was so surprised that she swallowed half of the tuna just to keep her own mouth clear. The kiss lasted a moment or so before Kitty felt like letting her go. By then, they had both swallowed their tuna.

"It's not right to make you suffer for me," said Kitty quietly.

"It is my choice to do so," she replied.

"And it is my choice to not let you give it all away."

"All right, then we will split my rations, and we can both be happy."

"Yes, that would make me happy."

...

Rodentia felt a bit nervous having a cat hovering over her while she was on the toilet, but she really couldn't do much with her hands tied and her legs hobbled other than to tolerate it. It wasn't like the maid was a bad quean or anything. To the contrary, she had been most polite and helpfully since the rat doe awoke in the strange bed and the barren room with naught but the quean maid for company. Rodentia was cramped and uncomfortable, and had to use the bathroom most desperately to even care about someone watching her go.

The maid explained in hushed tones that they had to speak quietly, as the rooms were wired for sound and video everywhere except the bathroom itself. That the complex of underground rooms existed for Rott to make his little sick sex videos with the women he kidnapped. That he kept a few maids around to keep his sex slaves 'in condition' to perform. The maids were the ones he didn't think were sexy or hot enough for the tastes of his guests or his own tastes.

But then to the rat doe's surprise, the black cat quean crawled onto the bed first with her back against the back board, and then pulled Rodentia into her with her back against the chest and modest bosom of the black cat. One of the maid's legs was on each side of her, like she was leaning back in a soft and cushy arm chair. She could feel the cat lean in and nibble at her neck as her arms reached around to cup her generous nipples in her hands.

"Oh," moaned Rodentia, "What are you doing?"

"The Master expects me to play with my rats and mice before I eat them," she whispered hotly into the rat doe's ear.

"Eat me?" she squeaked, "Oh, you mean _eat me_ don't you?"

"Yes," she cooed, "I shall _eat you_ for the Master's amusement, for that is what I was told to do."

Rodentia leaned her head to the side as the quean maid continued to nibble up and down her neck. She could feel the stubs of the maids claws as her hands hotly fondled the rat doe's generous double-D cups. It was pleasurable to be so manipulated by a female obviously experienced in such matters.

"I'm a lesbian," confessed the rat doe, "and I feared that the first thing to happen would be being raped by a man. This is not what I expected."

"I am sure the Master is letting you get confident before he sends men in to break you."

Rodentia sighed as she answered more quietly, "Yes, I was a T.U.F.F. Agent and had to work with the sonofa... I should expect such things from that manipulating creep by now."

"So it has come to kidnapping the woman of his own agency now?"

"He never respected us as Agents. Not me. Especially not Colleen."

"So you like the large breasted bitch?"

"I love her, but I doubt she'll ever know about it now."

The rat doe went back to moaning as the black cat quean continued to tease her nipples and nibble at her throat, raising her arousal levels as her nipples grew firmer. "Oh," she moaned, "Your fingers are making me feel so incredibly hot. Your lips are so gifted."

"It is almost time to _eat you_."

"Perhaps the rat should eat the cat as well?"

"If that suits you, I'm sure the Master won't mind."

"I would like to do that very much."

So the black cat quean shifted the rat doe to lay down on the bed with her head just between her legs, and then she laid down over Rodentia so that their mouths were placed over the others respective femslit. Even as her hands were tied, Rodentia was still able to use her fingers to spread the maid's nether lips before plunging her tongue up into her pussy. The maid wrapped her arms about the rat doe's thighs, reaching her nether lips from beneath her butt as she leaned down to rub her 'sandpaper tongue' over the quivering pink folds of the already damp sex.

"I wish I could think of a reason why I should be objecting to this," moaned Rodentia quietly.

"It is best to go along to get along," moaned the maid back in hushed tones, "so just close your eyes and pretend that I'm your Colleen."

"I can't," she moaned back, "You don't have the breasts to imagine even with my eyes closed."

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"It's not your fault, but that bastard Rott. He'll pay one day. One day very soon. I have to believe that or there's no point in going on."

"I see that you are good with your mouth as well."

"Thanks. I've had a few lovers in my day."

"I'm sure that they were lucky to know you."

"It was not Colleen. She's the only one I've ever truly loved... except maybe for Kitty."

"Ah, the other cat that was brought in."

"I know. I feel it's all my fault that she's trapped here with us."

"She probably blames herself too, but don't dwell on fruitless thoughts. You have to think about your future, not your past."

"I... will. Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 17: "A Dog and Pony Show"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

Colleen lay awake in bed on her side as the maid rubbed her down. Her eyes were closed tight so she didn't have to look at her surroundings any more than she really had to. She knew the maid was just trying to make her more comfortable in an otherwise untenable situation, but it just didn't feel right being watched as the cat maid's hands worked over her multitude of stiff and sore muscles. The rubdown started at her neck and worked its way downwards towards her feet, and then back up to work her arms down from her shoulders to her tied hands.

After she was done rubbing, she felt Colleen's rock hard breasts. The pasties over her nipples were still glued down tightly, keeping any of her milk from getting out. It was even painful to feel those warm feline hands over her rock hard breasts.

Colleen moaned softly, "My breasts are so full, it hurts. Won't someone at least let me milk myself?"

The maid whispered back quietly, "The Master has deemed that it can only be taken if someone is willing to nurse it from you. It has been decreed that you cannot nurse from yourself."

"But who knows if my milk isn't spoiled already," she replied quietly, "It's been so long since I've been milked. Who would take such a risk for me?"

"I would," she replied, "if you are agreeable."

"You would risk that for me?"

"Yes, as I feel your pain."

"All right," replied Colleen, "What would you have me do?"

"Just lay there," came the reply, "and I shall pull one pasty off. I shall pull sharply, and it will sting your sensitive nipple badly, but only for a few seconds. Pulling it off slowly will only hurt longer over the long haul. Nod and I shall pull on the count of 3, then?"

Colleen nodded as the maid quietly counted down from 3, then sharply jerking at 1. There was a sharp pain in her nipple as the pasty was ripped away, glue and all. The gasp she couldn't surprise was most likely audible in the hallway as well as the obvious cameras looking down upon them.

But as promised, the maid crawled into bed alongside Colleen, cupped her sensitive breast in her hands, and then put her pouting lips firmly over the aching nipple. It was a great relief to full the milk being firmly and steadily sucked from her rock hard breast in the maid's mouth. She half opened one eye to look down at the maid contentedly suckling on her generous nipple. The maid was being quite careful not to let her teeth scratch the surface of the nipple as she nursed.

Colleen was soon moaning softly as her nipple stopped aching and was soon definitely feeling aroused and tingly instead. It even felt as if her nipple was getting yet larger in the maid's mouth.

...

Rodentia and her maid-servant continued to eat each other out for the amusement of whoever might watch them performing live, or perhaps later from the tapes. By the expert way she had be aroused by the black cat quean in foreplay, the rat doe was quite willingly enjoying herself. Her generous nipples were still quite hot and firm even though it had been a while since they were so thoroughly teased by the fingers of the maid. But now she was underneath the quean maid with her face was as firmly buried between the maid's thighs, her tongue buried deep in her vagina, as the face and tongue of the maid were similarly buried between the rat doe's thighs. Even with their mouths full, they couldn't help but moan their growing pleasure and arousal into each other.

It was timed carefully by the maid that the two of them would cum into each others' mouths almost at the same time, each arching their back as they lapped up and swallowed the lubricating fluids freely leaking from the love canals and nether lips of their arranged partner.

...

Kitty seemed to be getting along well with her maid, having shared her rations so that neither was starving, and yet both were still somewhat hungry. It seemed they were both willing to starve for the other, and yet unwilling to let the other starve in their place. They also shared their water ration, and a few more kisses as well.

The maid sat on the edge of the bed, with Kitty leaning against her as the two shared food and kisses. With the two leaning together, Kitty couldn't help but notice that her breasts were about the same size and shape as those of the maid, whose uniform in no way, shape or form concealed the black cat quean's breasts from view.

Kitty wondered if she would even be here if she hadn't crossed paths with the despicable Mister Rott. She hardly had the kind of body that Rott would be interested in if the circumstances were different. But she couldn't blame anyone but herself for her current condition. She couldn't have abandoned Colleen or not tried to save her, even if she had dragged Rodentia into the whole mess with her.

"Are you thinking of your friends?" asked the maid quietly.

"Yes," replied Kitty in a hushed tone, "I miss them badly, and I wonder if they're safe."

"They are getting settled in," she replied, "before the Master gets... serious. They are certainly safe for now, but who knows for how long it will continue."

"You certainly care about us," mused Kitty, "but..."

"I know," she replied, "I wish I could bring down this whole despicable operation sooner than later..."

"Sooner?" asked Kitty, "Is something..."

"Oh..." she said defensively, "I'm... just thinking wishfully aloud... that's all..." Kitty was then hushed from further questions with another passionate kiss to her lips. The two moaned quietly as they hotly kissed and Frenched each other, as if the maid were trying to get Kitty to forget all about what the two had been saying to each other.


	18. Chapter 18

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 18: "A Dog in Need..."

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

As Dudley flew the TUFF Car/Jet towards the estate of Wile R. Rott, he spoke aloud to himself as he was want to do when he wasn't around anyone else.

"I'm coming to save you, no matter what Kitty!"

Raising his voice, he did his best to impersonate Kitty as he replied to himself, "But Dudley, we need a plan to save Kitty!"

"I do have a plan," he replied to himself, "I just don't know what it is exactly yet. You know I do best when I improvise."

But then 'Kitty' protested, "But Dudley, you can't depend on improvising and dumb luck forever, can you?"

"I wish you were really here, Kitty, because I suck at thinking like you! WAH!"

"You got that right," replied 'Kitty' smugly, "You're arguing with yourself when you should be coming up with a plan!"

"You don't have to be so mean with me, Kitty!"

"It's called TUFF love, Dudley," replied 'Kitty', "and I only do it because _I LIKE YOU_!"

"Wait... You like me, Kitty?"

"Do you think I'd put up with you if I didn't?" asked 'Kitty' sharply.

"That's it then!" he said in a determined tone, "I'll save you and the other girls if I have to fight every New Yorkie TUFF Agent myself!"

"We've got the TUFF Car," reminded 'Kitty', "and you know that it's practically a flying arsenal by itself! There's more weapons in the trunk, including all the stuff we've confiscated from the villains of Petropolis, but haven't stowed away in the armory vault yet!"

"Darn straight, Kitty! I have not yet begun to fight!"

"But remember," reminded Kitty, "They're TUFF Agents too! They've got their own arsenal, and I'm sure that they have no intention of making this EASY for you!"

"Wait a minute," mused Dudley, "Why are we yelling?"

"Because yelling is dramatic, you goof!" yelled 'Kitty'.

"Oh right," he replied, "and I'm psyching myself up. ALRIGHTY THEN, LET'S YELL!"

"DARN STRAIGHT!" answered 'Kitty'.

He then heard a small voice cough, causing him to look at the monitor, and realize the Chief had probably been watching himself argue with 'Kitty' for who knows how long.

"Are you done talking to 'Kitty' yet?" he asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "Are we done talking, Kitty?"

"I've said everything I care to say," replied 'Kitty'.

"You're mental," said the Chief, "Anyone ever tell you that?"

"All the time," he replied, "but it's worse when the real Kitty isn't here!"

"I've noticed. But back to the reason I called. You'd be nuts to attack Rott's Estate even with all the stuff you have in the TUFF Car. They'll blow you out of the sky ten miles away if they have the least little thought that you might be hostile. Even if you drive in, they'll still blow you away as soon as you breach the property for the 3 mile long driveway on the Estate grounds. You'll need a reason to be there that won't be questioned for a few hours."

"So what do you have, Chief?"

"I could probably get in a lot of trouble for this, so don't say I never gave you anything," announced the Chief, "but I've pulled some strings with TUFF in Lost Anglos-Francaises. He's sending a message to Rott's Estate that you're coming in on urgent business which requires you to speak to Rott directly and immediately. His name alone should get you on to the Estate with no questions asked."

"You're the best, Chief," said Dudley happily, "and don't you let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"I know. I have to put up with you, don't I?"

"Yeah, but what would you ever do without me?"

"Relax. Stop pulling my antennae out. Quit taking those nerve pills."

"Oh, where would the fun in that be?"

"Getting off the estate with the ladies will be up to you. Can you handle it, Agent Puppy?"

"I always get through somehow!"

"Well, once you've rescued Kitty, I'm sure things will get clearer."

"I miss Kitty so much!"

"I miss her too, Agent Puppy. I miss her too. Over and out." The comm went dead at that point.

...

Meanwhile, Agent Keswick and the Silver Fox were busy patrolling Petropolis in her Battle Gremlin. She was driving while Keswick was riding shotgun.

"It's been pretty quiet around here since we arrested Snaptrap and the DOOM Agents... yet again," said Keswick, "and I for one am glad of it."

"Oh mon cheri," she replied, "I could always tell zat you were more comfortable in ze lab zen you were out in ze field."

"Well yes," he replied, "I can deal with lab accidents better than field conditions."

"Look at ze time," she mused, "Would you mind if I took you to ze lunch as my treat?"

"If you want," he answered, "but don't feel like you must."

"I know," she said back, "but I azure you zat I really am wanting to."

"Well sure. That's very nice of you."

"I hope you do not mind ze French cuisine, no?"

"No, French is fine. It's hard to find good French food in this town."

"Oh, it iz not hard if you know ze right peoples," she replied with a wink, "and of course, I do."

"I suppose you would."

"And perhaps you could tell me more about ze Agents who replaced me an Jack, no?"

"What? You mean Agent Katswell and Agent Puppy?"

"Yes, what kind of Agents are zey?"

"I'm sure you'd be proud of Kitty. That's her first name. She's a lot like you. You're both practical and you both get the job done. Your both sensible and you both have to keep your partners in line to counter their tendencies to flaunt the rules and do as they please."

"So ze Agent Puppy iz ze rogue element?"

"Oh Agent Puppy means well," sighed Keswick, "but he'd be totally lost without Kitty. The two Agents complement each other in ways I can't really understand. Between the two of them, they just always seem to get the job done in one way or another."

"Zat does zound like how I worked with zee Agent Rabbit," she replied, her voice darkening as she added, "Before I realzed what a égocentrique forcené (_self-absorbed maniac_) he really waz..."

"He fooled everyone for a long time," he replied, "until you left, and then he retired under suspicious circumstances. It wasn't until he resurfaced later and tried to suck all the secret knowledge out of Kitty's brain that we discovered what a real two-timing double-crossing snake he really was. I hope he's enjoying his stay in prison, because he'll be there for a long long time."

"Well," she mused, "Zat is ze past, and we need to move on."

"Yes, we need to move on. Move on to lunch."

"You are ze funny man."

"I am? I wasn't trying to be."

Renee couldn't help but giggle at that point.


	19. Chapter 19

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 19: "Quid Pro Quo"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

Colleen whined when the black cat quean maid stripped off the second pasty from her nipple that was still blocked and overloaded with her motherly milk. She pulled it off in one swift motion, making it sting sharply, but only for a little while compared to the discomfort she would have felt if she tried to pull it off slowly.

In accordance with the Master's wishes, the maid used her own mouth and lips to drain the milk from her breast, which was both awkward and yet comforting at the same time. One hand caressed the breast being nursed while the other hand used its fingers to massage and tease the nipple from the breast she had already milked. Between the teasing of one nipple and the suckling of the other, she was soon feeling aroused instead of pained.

Feeling a touch guilty about enjoying the experience, she reached down under the very short skirt and used her own fingers to stroke and massage the bare and exposed nether lips of the maid. She soon heard the soft purring and moans from the maid as she worked a finger up between her soon hot and damp femslit upwards into her vaginal canal. Her thumb pressed and rubbed the maid's clit while her fingers were busy. She pressed the finger deeper until it was entirely up inside, wiggling about the vaginal walls, and then soon joined by a second and third finger. Her fingers opened and closed inside her to stimulate the vagina and seek out the mysterious G-spot.

As the maid grew more aroused, she suckled more firmly and more strongly teased the other nipple with her fingers. Colleen moaned herself as her sensitive nipples alone were enough to work her into a sensual frenzy of arousal. She leaned her head forward so that her cheek rested against the head of the maid.

When the maid finished suckling, she used both hands to tease and stimulate Colleen's nipples while she moaned and squirmed over the hand deeply probing and teasing the maid's sex. She was almost as good as Kitty was when she teased her nipples. Her mind flashed back to the night Kitty tied her down in bed and teased her nipples without mercy. The memory alone made her blush strongly, though she doubted if the maid could truly understand what made her blush so.

She looked back to the maid and noticed she was similarly blushing. It made her wonder what sort of memory was making her blush so, but she was too shy if not busy to interrupt the rhythm of events by asking such a personal question. In spite of her blush, the maid leaned in and pressed her lips to Colleen's neck, using the very tips of her fangs to nibble at the soft neck of Colleen.

Colleen inclined her head to one side to make it easier for the maid to nibble, and also allow her to use the tips of her own canines to nibble back at the equally soft neck of the maid. She could feel the hot breath of the maid from the maid's nose against her skin, and no doubt felt her own hot breath was having a similar effect of the maid's neck.

The maid's vaginal muscles clenched and squeezed her fingers more strongly, and she could just sense that the maid was close to climaxing as she felt the ever increasing flow of lubricating juices that ran down her fingers and over her hand. By forcing her fingers to stay apart, she figured that at least one of her fingers had managed to press against the G-spot, the inner trigger of arousal and orgasm.

Colleen's nipples were becoming very hard and erect as the maid fingers continued to stimulate them almost without mercy. The stimulation was driving the collie agent to the edge of madness as she felt herself pushed ever closer to the edge of her own climax. Even though just drained, she could feel the drops of milk leaking out as the made the maid's fingers damp.

The maid meowed uncontrollably as she orgasmed on Colleen's fingers. The fluids rushed freely down her fingers and hand as she felt the black cat quean's vaginal muscles attempting to suck her fingers up even further into her birth canal. She made the mistake of trying to continue nibbling Colleen's neck during orgasm, and therefor only managed to bite her neck just hard enough to break the skin and cause small trickles of blood to run down her neck and on to her collar bone area. The bite was hard enough to make Colleen yip into the maid's ear.

But the maid quickly regained her composure and licked at the small wounds as a measure of apology for having bitten her in the first place. It was known that licking of minor wounds promoted the cleaning and sterilization of the wounds as well as the overall healing of the said wounds.

She also managed to continue teasing Colleen's nipples through her own orgasm even though Colleen was using her fingers and thumb to prolong the cat's orgasm as long as possible.

It wasn't too long thereafter that Colleen experienced her own orgasm by the stimulation of her nipples. She leaned her head back and away from the maid's neck as a cross between a moan and a howl forced itself out from her lips. Her femslit was so hot and wet even though the maid had never touched it even one time.

Once the orgasms had subsided, the two repositioned themselves so that their faces were over the femslit of their partner front to front with their face between the thighs of the other, and both took the opportunity use their tongues to lick the femslit of the other clean of the salty wetness generated by their orgasm. The lapped until they were both cleaned up before the parted company, and sat up in bed cuddling each other in their arms.

"You didn't have to do that for me," purred the black cat quean.

"Neither did you," replied Colleen, "but it was the least I could do for someone who has done so much for me."

"This is my job. This is what I was trained and I am paid to do."

"I still appreciate it."

Then a voice broke over the speaker, saying "and that was a damn hot video too. I promise you'll get a bonus this week for your efforts, Contessa."

"So that's your name?" whispered Colleen.

"Si," she whispered back.

"I can see why the boss man went to such troubles to acquire you as well, former Agent Collia. I would almost find it worth it to defy him, and have my own way with you."

Colleen wondered if he was attempting to complement her in some way. Then she yawned before she knew that it happened.

"The new slave is tired," came the electronically altered voice, "so you are allowed to cuddle with her until she falls asleep, Contessa."

The maid nodded in acknowledgement of her new orders. She encouraged Colleen to lay down with her head fully on the pillow, and then curled up behind her tight against her as if the maid might be spooning with Colleen, but off course she was lacking in male tools to do that.

"I'm sorry to trouble you so," whispered Colleen to the maid.

"It is no trouble at all," she whispered back, "You are one of the few slaves I've handled that thought she was troubling me. You are too considerate."

Colleen did not respond, but simply closed her eyes as she felt the warmth and soft of the maid as she pressed her breasts and body up tight against Colleen's own. She only wished in her heart that it was Kitty cuddling her so. That it was Kitty who was so comforting. She truly loved Kitty. It made her feel a little guilty that she couldn't love the one she wanted, so she loved the one she was with.

...

After driving each other to orgasm multiple times, the black cat quean maid rested on top of Rodentia, each too tired to move. They laid still, panting and resting once they had lapped the excited mess from their partners' femslits.

"You are without a doubt the hottest rat doe I've ever had the pleasure of eating," whispered the maid back towards Rodentia.

"I wish I could say the same of you," whispered Rodentia back.

"I am not a rat."

"I'm sure you know what I meant by that."

She giggled before whispering back, "I do. I was just teasing you."

Rodentia giggled back. "So do you think the Master was pleased with our little performance?"

"I have little doubt that we performed better than what was requested."

The two fell quiet as the cat quean rested on top of the rat doe, their faces still hovering over (or underneath) the femslit of their arranged partner.

"So how did you wind up here?" asked Rodentia quietly.

"I was once a lesbian prostitute," she whispered back, "and an Agent of T.U.F.F. liked my apparent prowess with the fairer sex. He assured me that I would get better pay and benefits if I came to ply my skills in this estate. I have tended after several sex slaves, although you are the hottest without any doubt in my mind."

"I'd blush if it was appropriate," whispered Rodentia back.

"I only praise you so because I am sick in my heart knowing what is most likely to become your final fate in this sex dungeon."

"Don't write me off so easily," Rodentia whispered back, "I am a T.U.F.F. Agent, and I've wormed my way out of tighter spots that this. I swear I'll save my friends and make that bastard Rott pay for his crimes against women."

"I wish you the best of luck," she whispered back, "but I can not help but fear the worst."

"Will you be able to find work once I tear down Rott's perverted empire?"

"I have gotten by for years before, and I shall get by for years after this all ends."

'Oh,' though Rodentia, 'if you were only my true love, Colleen... or even my second true love, Kitty...'

...

From a secret location not all that far away, another black cat quean with the most massive natural breasts ever seen on a cat was monitoring Rott's security cameras through an untraceable tap. Her name was Jinx, and she was the dreaded leader of the Black Cat Gang. She watched every camera on the estate, including the feeds from the sex dungeon. While she was a lesbian and enjoyed the woman on woman action as much as the next, she was really collecting usable intelligence for her operations against Rott.

"Ah," she sighed to no one in particular, "If only Rott knew just how many of his 'loyal maid staff' is really reporting to me. I'm sure he'd have a cow and a seizure at the same time. Soon, it will be time for me to make my move. Soon, it will be time to bring an end to Rott once and for all."

A small red light flashing caught her attention. She noted that there was a small plane flying in from the West Coast. She used a satellite to zoom in and look.

"That's odd," she mused, "it looks like that dog from Petropolis, but his ID registers him as coming in from the far west coast branch of T.U.F.F." She had to wonder what sort of game that goofy white dog was playing at, and better yet, how she could use the boy-scout dim-witted dog in her attack on Rott's compound. She risked using a scrambled channel with both a voice and image mask to reach out to his T.U.F.F. flying car.

"Greetings puppy," she said.

"How did you know my name is... I mean, I am not no Puppy. You musta has me con-fuse-ed weeth some one else. I am... from the far west coast and not from Petropolis fer sure."

'Man he's a bad liar,' she thought as she answered, "Well that's not important, whoever you are calling yourself now. I know that your going into a hornet's nest, and I know you aren't sharp enough to rescue all of your friends on your own. I have people on the inside who can help you measurably if you just trust me and let me help you."

"And how can I trust someone who masks dere voice and scrambles dere picture from my dere eyes?"

"You can trust me because my sole concern is ending the reign of terror of that bastard Rott. He's hurt so many women for such a long time, he can never be forgiven. He has the blood of innocent women on his hands, and now he has the audacity to capture and torture the women agents of his own Agency. All because he used Agent Collia as his sex toy, all because she wanted to be a happy lesbian, all to humiliate her and claim her as his own. I suspect you have feelings for her... or at least you have feelings for the ones captured with her... I think the name is Kitty."

"All right," he said, "Truth be told, Kitty is my partner and I feel bad that she was kidnapped out from under my nose. _I was a horrible partner to her, and I have to make it up to her no matter what_!"

"Then you will let me help?"

"All right," he sighed, "I guess I can't say no. My chief got me a fake authorization that won't be questioned by Rott's goons for a few hours once I'm on the estate."

"I shall leave instructions for you about who to contact once you land. She shall spirit you into the sex dungeon in a secret and unmonitored path. Once in, she shall instruct you in everything you need to do to save all three of your fellow lady agents."

"What are you getting out of this, lady?" he asked suspiciously.

"_Revenge_."

"Okay, I can live with that. I can't let a corrupt bastard like Rott go unpunished for what he's done to the women I care the most about."

"Then we agree on that point, and _I swear Rott shall pay most dearly for these crimes_. In the end, the entire New Yorkie Branch of T.U.F.F. is corrupt and must come down."

"Look," he replied, "That kind of stuff is far more than my ambitions right now. I just want my partner and best friend in the world back. I want Rott to pay for every bad thing he's done to her."


	20. Chapter 20

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 20: "Plotting"

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

...

Dudley sent his Friend/Foe Signal ahead to the Rott Estate Control without audio, and the automatic reply signal told him he was accepted as who he was pretending to be. So he continued in towards the landing pad behind the main house while looking for a maid he was supposed to meet there. While he was normally a total mess without Kitty, the prospect of getting her back made him focus like he had never focused before. He secretly wondered if Kitty would be proud of him if she could have seen him at that moment.

He smartly landed the TUFF Car/Jet straight down the letters T-U-F-F on the land pad and moved the car to a convenient parking place nearby. Hopping out of the car, he finally saw a maid in a black uniform hurrying over to see him. He blinked when he realized that the only thing covering her breasts was her forearm and hand.

"Please follow me," she said in hushed tones as she drew near, "Act like this was planned, so don't run or look around. Just strut and act like you belong here."

Dudley nodded as he followed her.

"Don't you think running around without pants is making you look too eager?" she softly as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Eager fir wha?" asked Dudley in his fakey accent.

"Oh... never mind."

"Okay dere."

The two left the platform, down some stairs, around a corner, and down an enclosed staircase heading underground. Dudley noticed how quickly the light levels fell once they were out of the open air.

"So you are workin fer..."

"It's not important," she said softly as she cut him off, "We all work for the same agent."

"I see dere..."

She ushered him into a fairly plush green room with open photo catalogs of naked women and a large bowl of candy shell coated chocolate candies in addition to a number of velvet covered love seats for two. He noticed that each seat had a green velvet privacy curtain that could be pulled around it from the wall behind it. The wall lights were low and flickering, and looked like candle flames even though they were obviously electric lights.

The maid sighed ever so imperceptibly when Dudley grabbed a handful of candy and shoved it in his mouth, crunching noisily. She looked about to make sure they were the only two in the room, as the other seats were empty and all of the privacy curtains were open, so there was no one doing 'interviews' or otherwise possibly spying on them.

"It would look suspicious if I tried bringing all three of your friends in here at once," she said softly, "so which one do you want first?"

"Her name is Kitty," he replied without the fakey accent, "I need to see her first."

"I'm pretty sure I already know which one that is," she replied, "I shall return with her in but a moment. Please make yourself comfortable while I'm gone."

So he sat down on the couch and picked his nose while she slipped out. He amused himself with more candy while he waited, as she did tell him to make himself comfortable.

A few minutes passed before the maid returned guiding Kitty ahead of her. Much to his surprise, Kitty was not only naked, but her legs were hobbled at the ankles and her hands were somehow secured behind her back. Kitty was moving slower than normal due to the hobbling, but she did not really need the maid's help to walk without falling even though the maid was helping anyways. She blushed when she saw Dudley sitting in the seat, but not as much as when the maid sat Kitty down in Dudley's lap and then closed the privacy curtain around them so that the maid was just outside the curtain.

"I've missed you so much," whispered Dudley into Kitty's ear.

"That better be your blaster poking me in the ass," whispered back Kitty hotly.

"Oh sorry," whispered Dudley back, "I'll put in in a different pocket." He pulled the blaster pistol and placed it... somewhere else.

"Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm getting help from someone named Jinx and the Black Cat Gang."

"Can you trust them?"

"Not totally, but there isn't any other help at the moment. The Chief went out on a limb just getting me a pass from the West Coast just to get in here. I think Keswick is patrolling with some retired TUFF Agent and there's no one else, unless you want to release Jack Rabbit from the slammer, and I don't think the Chief is that desperate."

"Neither am I. I haven't forgotten how he tried to suck my brain, after all."

"He did?"

"You forgot already?"

"No no," lied Dudley, "I was... joking... ha ha..."

"Right," muttered Kitty.

"How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected, considering I'm trapped in a sex slave dungeon," muttered Kitty, "So far, I haven't seen Colleen or Rodentia, so I don't know how well they're doing. But at least they haven't tried forcing me to prostitute to anyone yet."

"I never realized how attractive you are until I had you sitting in my lap naked," he mumbled. His hand slowly stroked her side down to her hip.

"That better be your back-up blaster poking me in the ass," hissed Kitty quietly.

"Yeah..." he replied awkwardly, "but... I can't reach that one... right now..."

"Dudley," hissed Kitty slightly louder.

Dudley hushed Kitty with a full kiss over her lips.

"Mmmmph..." murmured Kitty into his mouth. She blushed even more hotly against his cheek.

After breaking the kiss, he whispered into her ear, "I swear I'll get you out of here, partner. You're the most important thing in my life... okay, maybe second most important... but I don't have to work with Mom."

Kitty gulped before replying "All right, I'll do my best to keep strong and keep my spirits up until you get us out of here. But promise me you'll save Colleen and Rodentia too."

"I promise I'll save all of you," he whispered back.

Kitty just nodded in response.

"I have to let the maid take you back before I can speak to the other ladies," he sad sadly, "but I don't want to lose you again."

"Just think of this as... a temporary parting... and not a good bye."

Dudley nodded as he opened the curtain and helped Kitty up onto her feet.

He looked at the maid as she stepped up to Kitty and whispered, "It doesn't matter who you bring next, but make sure Kitty is safe and comfortable please."

Kitty blushed again as she was led away by the maid.

Minutes passed by as Dudley nervously ate another handful of candy.

This time, she returned with the naked rat doe, Rodentia Snaptrap, who was bound just as Kitty was. She was likewise sat down in Dudley's lap before the maid closed the curtain, once more leaving herself nearby, but outside.

"You know I'm not into guys, right?" asked Rodentia.

"I know," he replied quietly, "but I think this is just for show. I swore I'd save Kitty, you and Colleen from Rott. I think the maids are secretly working for someone named Jinx."

"Jinx of the Black Cat Gang?"

"Yes," he replied with a slight surprise, "You know her?"

Dudley's hand slowly stroked her side down to her hip.

"She's one of the major villains against the New Yorkie TUFF Branch. I've suspected for years that she has something personal against Rott."

"Do you think we can trust her?"

His eyes drifted down to gaze upon her softly lifting and falling bare double-D cups with their large and generous brown nipples.

"I don't think she's been accused of anything worse then what they've accused me of. By the way, is that your blaster poking me in the ass?"

"Yeah..." he replied awkwardly, "but... I can't reach it... right now..."

"It better be, because I swear I'm a lesbian... who loves Colleen... and I think I love Kitty too..."

"I think I love Kitty..." said Dudley with a blush.

"Does she know it?"

"I've never been able to say anything to her about it. It's just been too awkward for me."

"Well you should let her know soon... because if Colleen or I don't form an... association... with Kitty... you could still lose her to another guy..."

"I don't think she loves me... she spends most of her time yelling at me..."

"Trust me," whispered Rodentia back with a smile, "The more she yells at her partner, the more she likes him... It's one of those reverse psychology things."

"That's confusing."

"That's because the Gods made love complex."

"Gods?"

"Not important right now."

"Okay."

"Knowing what I know about you, she at least has to like you if she puts up with you as much as she does. By the way, you should try nibbling on her neck the next time you're alone with her. That's a sure fire turn on with Kitty."

"Thanks... I think."

"So what's the plan with the Black Cats?"

"Nothing definite yet, but I'm sure we'll work out something soon. Just keep alert, because what ever is going to happen is most likely going to happen soon."

Rodentia nodded. He helped her stand up and then opened the curtain. She did her best to look embarrassed if not violated in case someone was secretly watching as the maid quietly led her out of the room.

Minutes passed by as Dudley nervously ate another handful of candy.

This time, she returned with the naked collie bitch, Colleen Collia, who was bound just as Kitty was. She was likewise sat down in Dudley's lap before the maid closed the curtain, once more leaving herself nearby, but outside.

"You know I'm not into guys, right?" asked Colleen.

"I know," he replied quietly, "but I think this is just for show. I swore I'd save Kitty, you and Rodentia from Rott. I think the maids are secretly working for someone named Jinx."

"Jinx of the Black Cat Gang?"

"Does everyone know Jinx?"

"She's a pretty big target of Rott and his boys. There's a large reward on her breasts... I mean head." Colleen blushed when she realized the Freudian slip she had just made.

"So she's hot?"

"Well... I've only seen her personally once on assignment... she escaped... but her breasts were huge even compared to my own..."

Dudley found himself glancing down at her naked double-F cups with their oversized pink nipples. His hand slowly stroked her side down to her hip.

"Is that your blaster poking me in the butt?"

"Yeah..." he replied awkwardly, "but... I can't reach it... right now..."

"It better be, because I swear I'm a lesbian... who loves Kitty..."

"Funny, Rodentia says she loves both you and Kitty as well."

"She does?" asked Colleen with soft confusion, "Rott said years ago that she had no interests in me at all. She didn't even want to partner with me even though I wanted to partner with her."

"Well I think Rott had an interest in lying to you."

"Oh," growled Collen softly, "I want to make him pay for that..."

Dudley cut off her growl with a full kiss to the lips. Colleen blushed hotly.

"Look," he said quietly after breaking the kiss, "I'm sure there's a long line of people wanting to make Rott pay for his crimes... like Kitty, Rodentia and me. There will be time for prosecutions and paybacks later. Right now, I'm just worried about getting Kitty, Rodentia and you out of here. I don't think it's going to be long before me and the Black Cat Gang do something. You have to stay alert and be ready to go."

Colleen nodded. He helped her stand up and then opened the curtain. She did her best to look embarrassed if not violated in case someone was secretly watching as the maid quietly led her out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 21

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

As Colleen was led away, she suddenly realized that she was not being taken back to her own room. Nor were her hands untied, nor were the hobble removed from her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" she inquired of the maid.

"The Master has... requested... a special performance," said the maid with some hesitation.

This worried Colleen. "What does he want?" she asked, letting her nervousness slip into her voice.

"You will see in a second," said the maid as she opened a door for her. She then gently guided Colleen into the room. Much to her surprise, she saw an equally naked and equally bound Rodentia Snaptrap sitting on her bed staring open mouthed back at her.

"Col... Colleen?" she stammered back, "What is the meaning of this?" She asked the second question to her own maid.

"The Master has requested that you entertain each other for his pleasure," she replied coyly.

Colleen's maid gently guided her to Rodentia's bedside so the two of them could fully appreciate the nakedness of the other.

"Oh Colleen," said Rodentia, "I've fantasized about something like this for so long... well, without the ropes and hobbles, I mean..."

"You're interested in me?" asked Colleen back.

"I've... secretly loved you for a long time!" spit out Rodentia suddenly.

"Then it is true," she replied with a slight burning anger in her voice, "Rott spent years lying to me about how you weren't interested and how you didn't want to be my partner."

"It's because I refused to be his sex toy!"

"I wish I hadn't caved... I wish he didn't lie about loving me... I hate that bastard..."

The two maids came together and lifted the larger collie woman up, and placed her in bed next to the hot rat doe. Rodentia gulped quietly as she looked into Colleen's eyes, and said, "I know this is being ordered by someone else, perhaps even Rott himself, but would you let me pleasure you? For my own sake? For my own interests?"

Colleen smiled softly as she replied, "As much as I want to pleasure you... As much as I want to pleasure Kitty."

"You love Kitty too?" asked Rodentia slightly surprised.

"Yes," answered Colleen, "I do. Kitty is so special. She's been so kind to me. She has the strength of character that I always felt I lacked."

"I love Kitty because she's strong, exciting, and passionate. She has the morale fiber that I wish I could have. She has total strength of her convictions."

"Will we fight over her?"

"No, I think she has enough love for both of us. Can you love both me and Kitty?" asked Rodentia as her nervousness crept back into her voice.

"Yes, I can love you both."

"And I can love both you and Kitty as well," sighed Rodentia as she leaned close to Colleen and started to nibble her neck with her fine buck toothed mouth.

Colleen rolled her head aside to both let Rodentia gain easier access to her own neck as well as nibble back at the rat doe's neck. A few minutes passed as they licked and nibbled at each other, beginning the process of mutually arousing each other.

"I know I don't have the right to ask," began Colleen, "but would you nurse my breasts? It's about time to be milked again."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, but I was pregnant lately, and then lost the children from an accidental miscarriage. Another thing I apparently owe to that bastard Rott."

"Oh Colleen, that's so horrible," replied Rodentia on the verge of weeping, "if it would even help a tiny bit to ease your pain, I'd love to nurse from your breasts. I'm sure you would have made a fine mother." She leaned down, and gently sucked Colleen's massive right nipple into her mouth, softly suckling and drawing out her motherly milk. The nipple tingled as the rat doe teased it with her tongue, growing larger and firmer in the process. Colleen breathed more deeply as she relished the fine feeling in her massive breast. Tears flowed down Rodentia's face and cheeks as she nursed, thinking about the horrors that Colleen must have endured and how she was powerless to help.

"Oh Rodentia," she moaned softly, "You're really good at this." Rodentia merely murmured into Colleen's nipple as she continued to nurse. She then turned so she was facing the rat doe, sitting so that both of her legs were on the left side of her body. Rodentia similarly turned to face Colleen, still bowed so that she could continue nursing effectively.

Colleen leaned her head back and moaned out her pleasure, soon panting as she tried to keep up with Rodentia. Her body quivered with delight. She could feel the dampness down in her loins growing as her vagina grew warmer and wetter. Her tail wagged with increasing speed and enthusiasm.

Then Rodentia switched nipples when she realized that the milk had stopped flowing from the right breast. She noticed that the right nipple was as large as it could be, throbbing in spite of how hard it felt under Rodentia's lips. Pausing a second in mid switch, she purred, "Oh Colleen, your milk is so sweet and wonderful. I just can't get enough of it."

"I wish I could have seen through Rott's lies," replied Colleen hotly, "I wish I didn't believe him. I wish I could have had the courage to ask you to be my partner."

But Rodentia had no reply. She was far to busy nursing from Colleen's other nipple. Like the first nipple, she nursed firmly and also teased it with her tongue, and she was careful not to let her buck teeth have too much contact with the sensitive flesh of the nipple. The milk flowed freely into Rodentia's throat as she eagerly drank it down.

The maids moved to opposite bedsides, both reaching out to massage the shoulders of their charges and making sure the camera had a clear view of the two hot women in their nursing play. They couldn't tell exactly where the camera was pointed, but it wasn't hard to guess exactly where is was pointed at that moment.

Colleen had her mouth open and her eyes closed, so she was totally surprised when a rubber ball gag was stuck firmly in her gaping maw, and then tied behind the back of her head. Then ropes were tied both above and below her breasts, binding her arms even more tightly to her sides. Denied use of her voice, she couldn't question the meaning of the maid's actions. Her moans became muffled sounds trying to escape her mouth, but more simply vibrating out her through her voice box and throat instead.

Rodentia said nothing if she had noticed, and her eyes were closed tight as well. She was still enjoying the shoulder and back rub as she continued to contentedly nurse upon Colleen's motherly milk.

Colleen's maid then took thick and long zip ties, and then used them to bind Colleen's upper legs to her lower legs, both on the same legs and not to each other. Each leg acquired two zip ties, one close to the knees, and the other high on the thighs close to the hips and across the ankles.

The rat doe slowly opened her eyes as she finished nursing the other breast, and asked, "What are you doing now?" to no one in particular.

"It is the Master's wish," replied Colleen's maid, "He wishes for you to service Colleen's pussy and vagina with your mouth and tongue."

Rodentia failed to see how the two were related, but didn't object to leaning down further as Colleen's maid leaned her back, exposing the hot and damp collie's nether lips to their collective gazing. The maid attending Rodentia helped her lean over until she was almost laying on the bed, certainly having both her lower legs and her breasts now supported by the mattress as she sniffled and nosed at Colleen's hot wet sex.

Colleen helplessly squirmed and made muffled moans as she felt Rodentia's nose teasing her sex. It increased even more as Rodentia took an experimental lick along her slit and nether lips going from the bottom all the way up to her clit, where she paused to give that a little extra special attention from her strong rat tongue.

She then paused to say, "My hands are tied. I'm sure you're Master would appreciate you opening Colleen's pussy lips with your fingers so I can more easily lick her and stick my tongue into her vaginal canal, don't you?"

The maids nodded, and Colleen's maid reached around to do as Rodentia requested, though now she was close enough to bodily interfere with the collie bitch's wagging tail. She used her first and second fingers alone from each hand to pull Colleen's sex widely open before Rodentia went back to eagerly licking the quivering sex within, her tongue tip teasing at probing into her vaginal canal.

"Mmm..." moaned Rodentia, "That's good..."

"I'm sure the Master will be pleased," said Rodentia's maid softly.

"I hope he won't be mad if I don't care what he thinks," replied Rodentia as she went back to lapping at Colleen's hot, wet and quivering sex.

"Perhaps you should." She leaned in, reached around Rodentia, and used her fingers to gently massage and squeeze at Colleen's aroused and hard nipples.

There was no further reply from Rodentia.

Colleen's maid leaned closer, and took the initiative to nibble at Colleen's throat. She was aware enough to lean her head aside, giving her maid easier and fuller access to the collie's supple throat. With three fine women paying attention to her, Colleen was quickly getting overwhelmed with all of the stimulation she was receiving. A full body shudder and a small flow of lubricating juices from her sex and vagina marked her first orgasm. She moaned as loudly as she could against the ball gag taking up her mouth.

Rodentia was 'rewarded' by her own maid with a vibrating butt plug and a foot long vibrator both being inserted one after another into their respective sex holes, and then each in turn activated and revved up to a moderate vibration speed. She squirmed as they were inserted and turned on, and yet she was not diverted from her lapping and nibbling at Colleen's sex. Their collective actions prolonged Colleen's orgasm for at least a good moment if not longer.

But she paused in her licking to moan, "Colleen, no matter what happens to me, I'll always love you!"

Colleen moaned against the gag, making her reply both unintelligible if not futile.

Rodentia was soon moaning between licks as the dual vibration action built up her arousal level quickly. The two vibrators seemed to be feeding their energy directly into her G-spot. Her vagina responded by quickly becoming hot and wet, leaving Rodentia panting hotly as she tried to cope with her own growing pleasure.

Colleen's first orgasm subsided, but the next started building up within her almost as soon as the first was done. While still stimulated by three women at once, the feeling was still incredible if not overwhelming in both scope and breadth. Her nipples were starting to become sore from the prolonged stimulation, and yet she could say nothing about it to her own maid let alone anyone else. Her maid had also taken to rubbing Colleen's back with her own modest breasts, rubbing her ever firmer nipples against the light fur.

Rodentia's juices began dripping down her inner thighs if not directly onto the bed sheets as her arousal grew ever quicker. When the sheets were not there to provide cover, they did seem to resist the fluids of her wet sex.

The rat doe's maid seemed to sense the growing sensitivity of Colleen's nipples, so she paused to produce a soothing and cooling tube of some sort of medicated ointment that she began liberally applying to the overwhelmed nipples. It seemed to produce relief she could sense in Colleen by her demeanor and tenseness almost immediately.

But in spite of the change in the feeling from her nipples, Colleen was driven over the edge of ecstasy as she almost fell into her second orgasm. The second was was even more powerful than the first, taking over her entire body as the feeling seemed to wash back and forth, up and down her nervous system more than a few times. The rat doe nearly had trouble with her efforts to lap up Colleen's sexual juices as quickly as they flowed from her quivering sex. It seemed even greater than it was by virtue of the fact that Colleen's maid was still using her fingers to hold her nether lips wide open.

Rodentia felt bolder as she leaned closer, and thrust her tongue deeply into Colleen's vagina, both prolonging her current orgasm as well as starting to build up to yet her third orgasm. She was focused like a laser, being able to partially ignore what the dual vibrations were exciting her so much, almost overwhelming her own clit and G-spot.

It was then that Rodentia experienced her first orgasm. She nearly choked thrusting her tongue deeper into Colleen's vagina as the feelings raced through her body, her pussy drooling even more on the bedsheets beneath as she shuddered and shivered with delight.

The rat doe's maid finished medicating Colleen's nipples in time to increase the vibration speed and power in Rodentia in both her vagina and her anus/bowels. This prolonged her own orgasm as well as help set her up for her second orgasm. It was her deep desire to coordinate their next orgasms so that they could feed into each other and have their greatest orgasms as of yet. With her hands free, she reached under Rodentia between her legs, and used her fingers to tease and stimulate her clit, which was already partially erect and throbbing from the dual vibrations it was feeling.

As Rodentia had hoped, both she and Colleen had their next orgasm almost as one. Each orgasm was the most powerful yet experienced alone, and somehow the orgasms fed into each other to make them even more powerful. The two visibly shook and shivered with the massive amounts of pleasure that they were feeling. They both almost drooled their juices from their overwhelmed vaginas. Both were close to fainting from the power of their experiences.

Rodentia's maid sensed the rat doe's growing weariness, removed the vibrator and butt plug after turning them off, and pulled her away from Colleen into an upright position.

"I think we're done here," she said softly, "do you require assistance getting Colleen back to her room?"

"No," replied the other maid, "I have the matter well in hand."

She demonstrated the point by sweeping Colleen off the bed, and carrying the exhausted collie bitch out the not quite closed door.

Rodentia was laid out on the bed and softly kissed on the forehead as she said softly, "You have performed most well, Mistress. I'm sure the Master was pleased, and will make sure to distribute this widely and make sure it is well watched. Sleep now, as you have earned a good rest. I shall still be here upon your awakening."

She was too tired to do anything other than almost imperceptibly nod and fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 22

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Colleen was still somewhat disoriented from her recent multiple orgasms, so she was nearly oblivious when the main picked her up and carried her from Rodentia's room. The maid was pretty husky if she could so easily carry a not inconsequential lass like Colleen. She was half tempted to simply fall asleep in the maid's arms, but she knew she had to remain as alert as she could. On the other hand, she was still somewhat distracted by the incredible tongue of Rodentia that had driven her to so many orgasms through both her nipples and her femslit.

'Oh Rodentia,' she thought, 'if we get out of this, I swear I'll make it up to you for Rott's horrible lies, and how much I believed them. I'll show you just how much I love you, Kitty Katswell.'

The maid carried her into another room where she was laid out on a bench that was narrower than her hips and shoulders. She had a bad feeling when her legs were spread to 90 degrees and strapped down so she couldn't close them. Then she was strapped down across her shoulders. She was all but totally immobilized and helpless. There was a sick feeling in her gut as to what was going to happen.

On the wall opposite her was some kind of flat screen television that was at least 90 inches. It looked like the latest consumer model as well.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly near Colleen's ear, "for what the Master is going to do to you. I'm sorry for everything, but your deliverance shall come shortly. Don't loose hope." She then stood and walked out, leaving Colleen in there alone and afraid.

After an indeterminate amount of time passed, an all too familiar ugly mug entered the room. The only thing that Rott was wearing was an insufferably smug grin. His man pole was fully erect and saluting. He was carrying a package in his hands.

"After watching you and that lesbian bitch going at each other, I couldn't help myself any longer. It's my turn, you hot bitch. And look, I brought you a present to boot. Ain't I the sweetest?" The last question positively dripped with sarcasm. He opened the package and showed her some sort of head gear. It was a horrible device that once was in place, would prevent her from turning her head or closing her eyes at all. As he strapped the contrivance to her head, she realized that he wanted her to see something on the television that she was sure she wouldn't want to see.

"You're probably wondering what I want you to see so badly," he said, "and I'll tell you. While I'm banging you stupid, I'm going to have two of my biggest and baddest agents rape Kitty Katswell while you watch. Personally, I'm putting on ear plugs and not look. I'm going to be to busy screwing you. But I figured I couldn't let you go unpunished for going behind my back with the tomboy of a tomcat quean. You'll see just what happens to those who screw around with my favorite fuck toy."

Colleen whined against the ball gag with all her strength, feebly protesting against what she was soon to see.

"It's no good to whine, since I have no idea what you're saying. But I darn well know you'll think twice about cheating me with a man or a woman... ever!"

Tears ran down Colleen's cheeks as Rott turned on the television, showing her Kitty Katswell and her maid in attendance. She was grateful to see that Rott's bully-boys hadn't come in yet. But Colleen's heart choked in her throat as she heard off camera voices from two apparently deep voiced dogs.

"Hello Kitty," said one, "We're here to rape your ass while your little friend Colleen is forced to watch."

"You..." scowled Kitty, "YOU... SICK BASTARDS!"

"Oh," said the other one, "This one is feisty. I'm really going to enjoy breaking her."

"But why do we always get stuck with the butch chicks?" whined the first, "When are we gonna get some broads with real tits?"

"Stop whining," said the second, "I'm sure we'll get them in time. We just have proved over and over that we can break the toughest of bitches. Right now, we have a job to do, so get your head into the game already... and I do mean both heads."

"If I weren't tied up," swore Kitty, "I'd tear you two jerks to pieces!"

"What a mouth," said the second, "I will enjoy raping and breaking this bitch!"

Rott adjusted Colleen so she had to watch the television, and he could screw her without getting in the way. She wished more than anything that she didn't have to look at what was going to happen to Kitty. Her mind burned with thoughts of revenge.

Kitty's maid backed off as the two goons appeared on the screen, one maneuvering to each side of the bed. One was definitely a German Shepherd, and the other was some sort of retriever/Doberman mutt. Kitty glared at each defiantly until the first man laid his giant fist into her stomach very very hard. Colleen could hear the air forced out of Kitty's lungs as he drove his first up towards her diaphragm.

"Maybe that'll take the wind out of the bitch's sails," he crowed.

Colleen moaned into the gag as hard as she could.

"Well," mused Rott, "Now to get my jollies." He grabbed the collie's thighs as he thrust his rigid boner into her pussy.

The second mutt punched Kitty in the side of the head. Colleen was worried for a second that he might have knocked out Kitty, but she realized that would have been too merciful as Kitty moaned in pain from her multiple hits.

The first grabbed Kitty's nipples and twisted them viciously, making Kitty meow in agony.

"Damn she's loud," mused the second goon, "Wanna gag her?"

"No," said the first, "You know I get off when they whine in pain and beg for mercy."

"Sometimes I think you're a psychopath."

"So does my analyst. Why do you think I get these jobs?"

"So I'm stuck with this shit because we've known each other for years?" he asked as he sucker punched Kitty in the nethers.

"That about sums it up."

Rott was too busy hammering Colleen's pussy to care about their bantering.

'I swear I'll make YOU ALL PAY for WHAT YOU'VE DOING TO _THE LOVE OF MY LIFE_!' swore Coleen as she overflowed with rage, '_This I promise you, Kitty Katswell_!'

"Are you out of gas already, sweet cheeks?" asked the first goon.

"Turn her over so I can tenderize her ass," said the second, "I'm sure this lesbian bitch must have a virgin's asshole."

"Good idea," he replied, "and I'll sit on her until it's my turn."

"Yeah, you've always been good at being a paperweight."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!"

"Nyuck nyuck!"

So Kitty was rolled onto her stomach as the first goon planted her big hairy ass into the small of her back. She was laying so that her legs and ass hung over the end of the bed. The second goon pulled her legs down so her could tie them to something under the bed.

He spread her butt cheeks with his hands as he said, "Well, that looks like a virgin asshole to me. Too bad it won't stay like that for more than another minute."

"I'm a trained agent," said Kitty with conviction, "and I swear you'll never get the satisfaction of hearing me whine or beg for mercy... EVER!"

"Yup," said the first, "I really will enjoy cracking this nut!"

"I hope this punishment will show you just where your place is, you big titted bitch," growled Rott at Colleen. Or at least she though he was talking to her.

The second moved up, partly obstructing the view of Kitty with his own body.

"Whoa," he said smugly, "that's some tight ass alright." His hips moved back and forth, Kitty mewling through her clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about missing any details," snarled Rott, "I'll replay it later from another angle just so you won't miss a thing."

'_Bastard_!'


	23. Chapter 23

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 23

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Kitty clenched her teeth and said nothing as one thug sat on her and the other raped her ass. Her anus and bowels hurt so badly from the relentless pounding she was getting. She refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing her beg and plead, or curse and swear. It was also apparent to her that they were making Colleen watch Kitty's rape, and she knew deep down that she had to be strong for Colleen's sake. She could only guess what Rott was doing to her while she was forced to watch, and she figured it had to be bad if not horrible for Colleen.

"Oh yeah," growled the German Shepherd thug with satisfaction, "The tightness of this virgin ass almost makes up for the fact she's a butch lesbian dyke with no tits."

"You can have her ass," replied the Doberman/mutt, "I'll take pussy any time. I'm sure her twat is as tight as her ass, and I'll really enjoy hammering that virgin twat until it can't take any more."

"But this is only half fun," complained the first thug, "there's no sound on this stupid bitch. How can I truly enjoy this if she won't even whine?"

"I'm sure we can... persuade her to make some noise." He reached ahead and jammed a finger into each of Kitty's nostrils, pulling her head back and upwards sharply. "Hear that, you stupid bitch? We want some noise and we want it now. If you think we've hurt you before, just keep quiet and you'll find out that we haven't even begun to be mean with you." But even with his fingers in her nose, Kitty did not make a sound.

The first thug simply dug his claws into Kitty's thighs as he hammered her ass even harder. The trickle of blood coming out indicated that her bowels were starting to tear from the abuse. He knew she had to be in great pain, and that her ass would have to feel like it was burning inside her. But he didn't care about any of that. All he wanted was to dump his load in her ass, even if he wasn't completely satisfied with Kitty's lack of begging or whining.

"Ohhhh yeah," he moaned at last as he started cumming, "That's the stuff... That feel good, you stupid pussy? I hope so, because as soon as I'm done, I'm loading your ass with this super hot pepper spray, and then your ass is REALLY going to feel like it's burning, you stupid whore."

"I hope that Rott is appreciating how much we're putting ourselves out for him this time," grumbled the thug on Kitty's back.

"Oh, he's not watching us, but I'm sure he's forcing that Colleen bitch to. She's the one this whole show is for, you know."

"Yeah, what kind of idiot thinks you can run out on the boss and cheat on him, even if it is with some butch pussy? Personally, I just can't see what Colleen could possibly see in this unfeminine quean."

"Hah – I bet you it was this stupid bitch who came on to Colleen. She just wanted those massive tits for herself. I mean, who could blame her? I'd take her for those massive melons if I could."

"But still, it's supposed to be a _female_. She's supposed to want a huge fat cock like ours."

"I'm still right here you know," grumbled Kitty even though she was in bad pain.

"So you do have a tongue," swore the first goon, "maybe we should do us all a favor and cut it out!"

"Well, the boss didn't say we couldn't. He just said to make her suffer, but not kill her. I think she'll survive having her tongue cut out, don't you think?"

"That's all true."

"Of course, if you give us the whining and begging we want to hear, then we won't cut out your tongue. Is that so much to ask for, you stupid cunt?"

"I'd rather lose my tongue than lose my dignity!" swore Kitty.

"Then it's settled," announced the Doberman/mutt, "as soon as I'm done raping her pussy, then out goes that smart-ass tongue from that smart-ass mouth. Now get your dick out of her ass so I can shove my dick into her pussy already. I've got a big ole hard on and I think I've waited long enough. Besides, I think your fat ass will hurt her back a lot more than my skinny ass is."

As the thugs surmised, Rott had his ears plugged and he wasn't paying attention, but Colleen had no choice but to see and hear it all. The horrible head gear prevented her from turning her head or closing her eyes in any way. An what they were doing to Kitty was truly horrifying the Collie lass. But with the ball gag in her mouth, all she could do was give a muted whine of fear and pain. Even though she couldn't close her eyes, it just wouldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rott was to busy hammering away at Colleen's pussy to care about anything else. She was being punished, so he didn't care how much he was hurting her with his rough treatment. It was pretty much the point to make Colleen hurt as many ways as he could. A deep throat growl came from him as he blew his wad into her pussy. He wished he could impregnate her again so he wouldn't lose his bastard children this time.

"Oh by the way," he growled obliviously, "If you think this is bad, the stupid rat doe lesbian gets it next! I'll be sure that you see all of that too!"

'_**No no no**_,' though Colleen, '_**How could he be so cruel to the two women I love the most in the world**_**?**_** MONSTER**_**! **_** I swear to the gods I'll make you pay for this**_**!**'


	24. Chapter 24

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 24

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

So while the first thug enjoyed raping Kitty's ass, the second strapped down the squirming cat so he could do other things while waiting for his turn at Kitty's pussy. He then procured some wedges and other mouth related gear, and took great pleasure in wedging her mouth open and leaving her unable to either close it or open it further. He then put a clamp on her tongue and pulled it out painfully tight before he secured it. They were deadly serious about cutting out poor Kitty's tongue when they were finished, much to Colleen' s utter horror.

But as they agreed, the second thug would get his fill of Kitty's pussy before the bloody deed would be done. So the first pulled out of her ass once he was satisfied, washing the blood of Kitty off of his tool, and the second took his turn at her. He hammered Kitty with his manly tool, which was somewhat larger than the tool of the first. Since it was his purpose to punish Kitty and make her suffer, he raped her with unnecessary roughness. He did not care that he would cause micro-tears in Kitty's vagina as the other had done with her anus and rectum.

Colleen had not fared much better when it came to the vagina. Rott had been raping her pussy from the get go, and he wasn't being caring or sensitive about the abuse of her birth canal either. Her vagina burned and stung from the abuse and the bleeding from the micro-tears in her own birth canal. He even found time to twist and torment her extra large and sensitive nipples, which were both her greatest pleasure and greatest weakness. Yet she couldn't think about her own pain and misery, but only about Kitty, and how her treatment at the hands of the thugs was turning her stomach.

It was all part of Rott's plan. All about his sick revenge because Colleen tried to run away from him by getting a transfer to the Petropolis branch of T.U.F.F. She felt sick because she knew that Kitty wouldn't be here if she didn't come, that she didn't have Kitty try to help her feel whole and good about herself, and that she didn't fall in love with Kitty Katswell, agent of T.U.F.F. Beyond all of that, she was sick because Rott promised that her just discovered lesbian lover, Rodentia Snaptrap, was going to get it next.

Colleen wished with all of heart that someone would save them. She would have been willing to sell her soul to the Devil if it would save them.

The first thug seemed bored waiting for his partner to finish with Kitty's pussy. Her mouth was open far too wide to screw there, and even if she were laying on her back, Kitty's breasts were barely large enough to even think about using for something for him to screw. So he amused himself by taking a large combat knife and cutting notches in her ears, making them look ragged as they bled.

It seemed like forever before the second thug came inside Kitty once, and then a second time, before he decided that he had enough fun at Kitty's expense. He dumped his seed into her twice, not caring about even the possibility that some new life could come of it. It might have even been seen as a punishment if Kitty were forced to bear the thug's child.

When he pulled back, the first thug asked, "Are you done yet? I'm bored and ready to cut out that little smart-mouth's tongue."

"Yeah, I'm done," he replied, "Cut away when you're ready."

'_NO_,' screamed Kitty in her mind, '_DON'T DO IT_! _NOT TO KITTY_!'

The first thug pulled out a large and wicked looking scalpel. He began examining Kitty's mouth to see the best angle to cut out the most of her tongue muscle. Kitty squirmed against the straps, making futile noises from her open mouth as they look in.

"Well," mused the thug with the scalpel, "Look at those fangs. I think we'll be doing her a favor as well as all those cocks she's going to suck in the future if we pull those too, don't you think?"

The other thug responded by laughing.

"But first thing's first..." He began sticking the scalpel under Kitty's tongue, angling to make his cut into the muscle.

'_NO_!' thought Colleen, '_CUT MY TONGUE OUT INSTEAD_! _LEAVE HER ALONE_! _IT'S ALL MY FAULT_!'

...

Meanwhile, back in Petropolis, the nerdy little Keswick was out on his first patrol with the now un-retired 'Silver Shadow' called Renee. He wasn't used to being out of the lab, let alone out on patrol. Oh, there was those little excursions when Dudley Puppy dragged him out for some covert operation such as spying on Kitty's date with Jack Rabbit or the time his super souped-up toaster went out of control and tried to run the power grid of Petropolis, but those were pretty uncommon even for someone as nutty as Dudley.

He was terrified of pretty girls, and there was no doubt that Renee was a beauty in spite of her age. But she was also so charming and disarming that even he could resist his urges to flee. He almost felt comfortable when he was with her. Perhaps it was her cute French accent, or just how charming and personable she really was.

So he actually jumped when the Chief called and announced, "I've got intel that Birdbrain is up to something at the Petropolis Mega-Mart Pet Store. You two get on the case and find out what he's up to as soon as possible!"

"We are on ze case," replied Renee.

"Man I love that little accent of yours," mused Chief Dumbrowski.

"Ah you are always ze flattering," she answered.

"Chief out!" he finished before closing the channel.

"We're not far from there," said Keswick as he checked the car's satellite navigation system. He upgraded some of the systems on the Battle Gremlin before they went out on patrol, although she wouldn't allow him to add the acid squirting ducts he wanted to the front and back bumpers.

In fact, the Petropolis Mega-Mart Pet Store came into view about the time he actually finished commenting about it. True to form, Burdbrain was having a futile discussion with his goons about what they were supposed to be doing.

"Load the bird seed in the truck!" called Birdbrain.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"In the warehouse!"

"Where house?"

"No, it's warehouse, not 'where house?'! Zippy, why can't I get any good help?!"

"Who?" asked Owl.

"I was talking to Zippy, not you! Why do I feel like shooting myself in the head?!"

"It can't be that bad," replied Zippy.

"YES IT CAN!" shouted Birdbrain.

Renee stopped the car, popped back the hardtop, and jumped over the windshield and hood with vulpine grace as she said, "Freeze Birdbrain, you are under ze arrest!" She landed with her blaster pistol already drawn from her purse and aimed at the group of villains and their mastermind boss.

"My goodness," said Birdbrain, "Is that you, Renee? I thought you were retired."

"I am back for ze untold future," she replied, "Zere is a problem wif ze Kitty zat ze Dudley is taking care of."

"Well," he mused, "That does explain why you're driving the Battle Gremlin again. You know that thing is woefully out of date, don't you?"

"Ze Battle Gremlin has been updated az have I," she answered, "and we are ready to do what me must."

"It has all the latest tech," added Keswick.

"They dragged you out of the lab," chuckled Birdbrain, "They must really be short of personnel to bring out a nerd like you."

"You're a f-f-fine one to ta-ha-ha-halk about nerds, Birdbrain."

"Point taken," he replied, "and a stinging point at that. Minions, attack the T.U.F.F. Agents!"

"Where?" asked Bat.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Duck?" asked Duck.

"Why?" asked Zippy.

"Maybe I should cut to the chase and give up now," moaned Birdbrain, "I have such a headache."

"You'd be doing all of us a favor," replied Keswick.

"Of course, I can't just give up without..."

"Oh mon cheri," said Renee softly, "I promise you weel be treated well if you geev up now."

"That French accent is so disarming," moaned Birdbrain, "All right, you win. We'll just give up now."

"Wow," commented Keswick, "That's about the fastest arrest of Birdbrain on record."

"I still have ze touch, no?" asked Renee cutely.

"Yes," he answered, "Yes you do."

...

A short while earlier:

"Are we ready to go?" asked Dudley impatiently as he fiddled with his blaster, "Who knows what horrible things are happening to Kitty and the others while we're just sitting here."

"We are ready to go," said Jinx as she adjusted her night-vision goggles, "My maids are in position all over Rott's estate and his dungeon. We are ready to take control of everything..." She held up a remote with a single red button and pressed it. "right about now!"

The power failed throughout the complex as the alarm systems turned off. Even the back-up power failed to come on line.

"_GO FORTH, MY MAIDS_!" she called into her radio, "_SUBDUE ALL ROUGE T.U.F.F. AGENTS AND FREE ALL OF THEIR PRISONERS_!" Her breasts bounced and heaved as she gave the orders, and Dudley might have stared if he wasn't so concerned about Kitty.

The two of them, with about four armed maids at their side, rushed into the Dungeon in search of Kitty and the others. They traveled down several corridors, bypassing several doors on the way as the followed Jinx, who seemed to have an uncanny sense about where she was going.

They finally stopped at a door as she turned to Dudley, pointed at the door, and asked, "If you would?"

"Puppy Punch!" he called as he knocked the door in. The sight that met him made him freeze in his tracks. Kitty was naked and strapped down as her mouth was wedged open, and two thugs hovered near her mouth. One had a scalpel and looked as if he was about to cut out her tongue.

Jinx and the others did not hesitate. They opened fire with tasers, scoring multiple hits on both of them. The scalpel fell to the floor as did the thugs who were holding it, and they twitched and spasmed as the tens of thousands of volts of electricity coursed through their bodies.

"Kitty!" he called, "I'm here to save you and all the other women in this sex dungeon!" He set to free her from her straps and bonds as the two senseless thugs were tied up, gagged and secured. It took him by surprise that when once freed, the normally strong and unflappable Kitty Katswell totally broke down and wept into his shirt as she hugged his barrel chest. She cried as she had never cried before in her life, all the abuse of the last few hours pouring out of her like the flood from a broken dam.

"It's all right," he said as he petted and rubbed her back, "I'm here. You're safe. I promise."

"Save Colleen!" she cried between gasps, "You... have to... save Colleen!"

"We will save her next!" swore Jinx, "and all of Rott's victims!"

Colleen was watching, but Rott was not. He couldn't hear either. She felt such relief that Kitty was safe now. That Kitty was going to survive.


	25. Chapter 25

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 25

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Kitty Katswell calmed herself and gathered her wits as they pursued Rott and made an attempt to rescue Colleen Collia. Dudley remained close by while they followed Jinx and her Black Cat Maids through the maze that was Rott's Sex Dungeon. He nobly gave Kitty his extra large shirt so that she might enjoy some coverage and modesty. It was barely long enough to cover her nether region.

"I'm so glad to see you, partner," she told the now nearly naked Dudley.

"I swore I'd get you back, Kitty," he answered, "and I'm a dog of my word."

"I know," she replied, "You're the best partner I've ever had."

"Better than Jack Rabbit?"

"Oh, he might be smarter, faster, more skilled, better looking, greater competence..." she said before noticing the disappointing glare from Dudley and pausing, "Where was I going with this?.. Oh yeah, he doesn't have your heart."

"I knew there had to be something."

"The liberation of the sex slaves is well underway," interrupted Jinx.

"You'll save Colleen, won't you?" asked Kitty.

"She will be almost last," answered Jinx, "Rott is holding her in a special dungeon. It's well secured, and I'll need every maid I can get to storm it. Since Rott is probably still oblivious to the situation, I think we have time. He might use Colleen as a hostage, but I very much doubt he would outright kill her even if he knew what was going on."

"Then we can save Rodentia Snaptrap first."

"I'm sure that is happening as we speak," replied Jinx with a grin.

...

Rodentia awoke to something strange: Something that made her think she was still dreaming. Her maid was untying the sexy rat doe. There was an odd smile on her face as she did so.

"This must be a nice dream," she said quietly.

"It is no dream," the maid replied, "It's a revolt against Rott. Mistress Jinx has begun her final attack. That's our signal to liberate all of the sex slaves."

Rodentia rubbed her wrists as she sat up. They were sore from spending so much time with them bound together as they were.

"So you really are a Black Cat," observed Rodentia.

"Yes, I am."

"And yet you've been working for Wile R Rott?"

"Undercover," she replied, "It's been a long assignment to protect his sex slaves as much as we can until the day we take down Rott."

"It's hard to believe I worked for that jerk too."

"You thought you were working for T.U.F.F. You thought you were doing good."

"We were doing good... in spite of Rott."

"We all do good in our own ways."

"Well I have friends that need to be saved now," she said back.

"Kitty has been rescued," replied the maid, "and Colleen will be saved when the other sex slaves have been liberated and our forces have been marshaled."

Rodentia cracked her knuckles as she said, "That rotten bastard has so much to pay for."

The maid cupped her hands over the rat doe's clasped fists as she said, "Revenge is not worth the price you pay for it."

"How would you..."

"Because I too wanted to make Rott pay for his crimes," she replied, "but Mistress Jinx showed me the error of my judgment in time. I was younger and more rash, and I would have wound up either dead or one of Rott's sex slaves myself."

"Why would..."

"Rott stole my older sister. She was a street walker, a prostitute. It was her acts that kept the rest of the family fed. But she was sexy and attractive, and Rott pulled her from the Police Station to make her his sex slave... all under the pretense of 'rehabilitation'. I never heard from her again."

"Is she..."

"Dead?" continued the maid grimly, "Yes."

"I'm so sorry about..."

"I'm still not completely sure that I wouldn't kill Rott if I had the chance, but I'm not looking for it any more. Neither should you. Promise me you won't kill him in the name of revenge."

"I don't think I'm ready to promise such a thing. Not yet. But I won't kill him in cold blood."

"All right, that's good enough for now."

"By the way," asked Rodentia of the black cat quean, "what name do you go by?"

"Countessa."

"You've told me a number of personal and painful things. Why?"

"You're a sweet woman and I don't want you to make a fatal error in judgment."

"You're not telling me something," observed the rat doe.

"I'm not ready to say the rest," answered Countessa before kissing the surprised rat doe mouth to mouth. She put her arm behind Rodentia's back as she leaned into the kiss. The black cat quean made her squirm as she slipped some tongue into the kiss.

...

Rott continued his abusive rape of Colleen. He was still blissfully unaware that his thugs were beaten, and that Kitty had been rescued. But things changed when the alarms started ringing. It was loud enough to overcome the earplugs. He finally turned and looked at the screen.

"Where is that tomboy of a tomcat?!" he screamed as his plucked out his earplugs, "What happened to my men?!" For a second, he looked to Colleen foolishly before remembering she had her mouth stuffed with a rubber ball gag. He ran over to the comm and jabbed the talk button as he asked, "Control, what is going on?"

"The entire estate is under attack by Jinx and the Black Cats, sir," came the reply, "We've been trying to notify you for several minutes now."

"As soon as this attack has been taken care of," he scowled, "_YOU'RE FIRED_! How did that mammoth breasted bitch get in here anyways?!"

"Most of the maid staff are _BLACK CATS_! They turned against us! They've been hiding weapons and armor to use against us!"

"And no one noticed?!"

"Most of the maids were approved by you yourself, sir." By approved, he meant Rott screwed them silly as part of the 'interview process'. He never really seemed to notice how most of his maids were quite literally black cat queans. It didn't seem important at the time. Most of them were too frail looking and sexually underdeveloped for him to really pay any attention to them.

"How many traitorous Black Cat maids are there?"

"35 at last count, but I think Jinx has slipped in a few more."

"Oh, that cow breasted bitch is so going to PAY for THIS! Rott OUT!"

He looked over his shoulder at the helpless, injured and whimpering collie lass. There was redness in the bruises nearly all over her body, and a trickle of blood leaked from her savaged pussy.

"Hello insurance policy," he sneered as he shoved a blaster half way up Colleen's pussy and waited for the rescue party to come barging in. Boy, would they be surprised.


	26. Chapter 26

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 26

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

Countessa continued to French kiss Rodentia as a surprised Dudley and Kitty burst into the room. Jinx, on the other hand, simply smirked as the Black Cat almost held Rodentia up with one hand and fondled her generous double-d cup breast with the other.

"I'm sure you're just checking the rat doe for injuries, Countessa?" asked Jinx.

"Of course," replied the former sex dungeon maid without missing a beat, "You know how merciful and humanitarian I can be."

"I'm also sure that the rest of the examination can wait until somewhat later, my pretty."

"As the wise and powerful Jinx commands," she answered as she returned the slight dazed and winded Rodentia to the full and upright position.

"I promise I won't take his life unless its in self-defense of myself, or another, from his own hands," promised Rodentia.

"That is all I can ask of you," replied Countessa.

Jinx lifted one eyebrow, but let the matter go without comment. Dudley, of course, had no idea what was involved in the exchange. Kitty was too worried about Rodentia and Colleen to really care.

She stepped forward to the sexy rat doe's side as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek warmly. Countessa backed up just enough to give Kitty room to have a semi-private moment with her. Rodentia turned into the kiss until their lips met, and then the two engaged in a full lip to lip kiss. They engaged their mouths, allowing tongues to play with each other, as they passionately shared their feelings. It took a couple of moments before either was willing to break away from the other.

"Are you alright?" asked Kitty with concern as she looked deeply into Rodentia's eyes.

"I will be as soon as the full feeling returns to my wrists and ankles," she replied quietly as she leaned into Kitty and hugged her, "How about you?"

"Other than having my ass and pussy torn up," she replied off hand, "my jaw sore from being wedged open wide, and the near encounter with having my tongue almost cut out, I suppose I'm doing fine."

Rodentia looked horrified as Kitty spoke, and then sputtered, "Really?"

"Yeah," admitted Kitty, "but I was saved and my tongue is still here, as you can tell. Don't worry about it. I'm sure a few sessions with the Petropolis T.U.F.F. Psychiatrist, and everything will right as rain once more. Heck, I need that just to keep partnered with Dudley..."

"Kitty!" yelped Dudley.

"Humor is part of the therapy, by the way," she said as she looked back at Dudley.

Dudley looked back blankly.

"In other words, I don't really see the T.U.F.F. Psychiatrist to keep you as my partner," she sighed.

"Oh..." replied Dudley.

Rodentia glomped onto Kitty as she blurt out, "I only worry about you because _I LOVE YOU_!" She was struggling to keep herself from weeping into Kitty's shirt, and it wasn't easy for her.

Kitty wrapped her arms about the distraught rat doe as she replied, "and I love you too." Hearing those words seemed to be the key. She couldn't hold back any more. The tears and weeping flowed freely from her eyes and mouth into the oversized shirt. Kitty swept her off the bed, and into her muscular arms. "Let's keep going," said Kitty, "I'm sure Rodentia will pull herself together if we need her. Just let her vent for now. I'm sure it's good for her."

Dudley nodded as did Jinx. No one present, including all of the maids, would stare at Kitty and Rodentia out of respect for their moment. Rodentia shook and shuddered as she tried to collect herself, and utterly failed for the moment. Countessa managed to slip a hand in, and softly scratch the rat doe behind the ear. Kitty allowed her to stay close enough to do so.

Maids called in and reported to Jinx as each and every sex slave was found and rescued in turn until only Colleen was left to be saved. The agents guarding the sex dungeon were also captured as they went along until only half a dozen or so of the highest ranking agents, the ones guarding the most private section of the sex dungeon, were left to be taken as well. So far, no one had died or was severely injured while being saved or captured, and every agent of Rott was prepared to be turned over to the authorities when it was all finished. All of the sex slaves were badly traumatized, and they would requires weeks if not months, or possibly years, of therapy before they could return to normal and productive lives.

"I'm calling everyone in now," commented Jinx, "It's almost time for the final assault. We will all meet in front of the last door. The door to Rott's most secret room. The room where he's certainly keeping Colleen captive. Unless he's completely stupid, I'm sure he's aware that something is going on by now. Judging by the lack of announcements, he's waiting in ambush for us... or at least the remainder of his agents are. We'll have to strike as fast as we ever have in our lives. There will only be seconds to take down the agents and move into save Colleen before he can use her as a hostage."

"Would you let yourself be taken if it means not letting Colleen get hurt by Rott?" asked Kitty.

"Yes," replied Jinx, "I could never sacrifice another for my own well being."

"And your agents too?"

"Yes," she answered, "We're Black Cats, and we are survivors. We won't survive at the cost of another. It must be that all survive and all do well."

"I can really look up to you," said Kitty quietly to Jinx.

"Well, a little dye job and I'm sure you would make a hell of a Black Cat."

"If I ever get thrown out of T.U.F.F., I'll have to look you up."

Jinx chuckled, "I'm sure your resume is worth reading."

"Well if you take Kitty, you have to take me too!" interrupted Dudley, "She's the best partner I've ever had! I'd be totally lost without her!"

Jinx looked at Dudley as she replied, "Well, you could be our very first honorary Black Cat, if that's what it would take to get Kitty to join our ranks. I'm nothing if not open minded."

"It would," said Kitty.

"We're here," announced Jinx, "We just need to wait for the others to gather here. It has to be careful. Even if Rott were completely oblivious up until now, he will know something's up as soon as we open this security door."

There was an interruption as Jinx listened to her wrist comm. It was too quiet for anyone else to hear what was being said, but Jinx just nodded with her eyes half closed. "Very well," she announced at last, "Keep me informed."

"What is it?" asked Kitty.

"I've just been told that Security Central inside the mansion has just been taken over by my agents. He can't count on any more help from them. The entire compound is now under our control. Rott is now trapped – he has no way out of here other than that door."

"Won't that make him desperate and dangerous?" asked Kitty.

"Most likely."

...

Rott was becoming desperate and dangerous. He realized that the mansion had fallen to the invaders. The mansion security was no longer answering to his calls. Only six of his best agents stood between him and his enemies. Only them and his hostage. A helpless lass with a blaster pistol shoved half way up her bloodied and sore pussy.

"This is all your fault," he said scowling, "If you never tried to run away from me, this never would have happened, you stupid lesbian bitch! Now I have a revolt on my hands, and my worst enemy practically has her claws around my throat! I only hope she cares about you more than I think she does, because I'll blow you apart from the inside before I'll let her take you away from me! If I were in her shoes, I'd let you die before I'd lose my own freedom!"

Colleen whimpered into the ball gag. A red light lit up on the wall near the screen. It was followed a few seconds later by the sounds of shots, shouting and fighting.

"Well, it looks like the final gambit has begun," he said grimly, "Any second now, someone could burst in here and say that they're going to save you. We'll just see about that, won't we?" He gripped the blaster upside down in her pussy so that his pinky was on the trigger instead of the usual finger. A quick twitch, and Collen would be all but torn up from the inside, especially through her vagina and womb. Something that she no doubt would ever need again. He then reached under the bed she was bound to and took out a second blaster. Rott liked having both hands full.

Less than a minute passed before quiet reigned, and then Jinx opened the door with a blaster in her hand and stepped in. In one glance, she took in the situation as she quietly gasped, "No..."

"That's right," scowled Rott, "I'm sure you know the drill by now: One false move and the bitch gets her insides get pureed good. Drop the blaster and start stripping bitch."

"You swear that Colleen won't get hurt if I comply?"

"I won't promise anything except that she'll be blown to bits if you don't!"

Jinx dropped the blaster, and then started unzipping her jumpsuit from the top down.

"That's a good bitch, you cow-titted quean."

The zipper stopped at the belt buckle, and then she started shrugging off the jumpsuit, revealing her massive double-h cups to the unbelieving eyes of Rott. He was still staring at the massive nipples that he was sure was as sensitive as they looked as she knelt down, letting the jumpsuit slipping down and falling to the floor around her ankles. As she wore no underwear, she was all but completely naked.

"Call you agents, and tell ALL of them to drop their weapons. They have ten seconds to comply or the bitch her gets it first, right before I take care of you!"

Jinx began to pick up her suit to make the call when a voice said, "Not for us, Mistress. Don't do this for us."

"Maybe I'll just take you out first then," said Rott as he leveled the blaster at Jinx's chest and fired. Much to his surprise, Countessa flung herself in through the doorway and took the hit in her chest instead of Jinx's chest. Everyone seemed shocked, watching as Countessa fell to the ground with a smoking wound in her chest. It was like one of those moments where time slowed to a crawl in an almost unreal fashion.

"Forgive me, Countessa!" shouted Rodentia as she flung herself into the room behind Countessa. As she hit the ground, Rodentia fired multiple times while she was falling towards the ground into the head and chest of Rott. She wanted revenge. _She wanted him dead for killing Countessa, a women she hardly knew but for all the time she had taken care of the rat doe sex slave_. The one who warned her not to take revenge.

Rott hit the ground but a second after the rat doe, who was just a second or so after Countessa had hit the ground. The blaster he was gripping in Colleen's pussy was torn from his hand, and by some miracle, had not fired into its helpless victim. The other blaster went flying back over his head.

Rodentia dropped her blaster as she held Countessa against her, Countessa gasping and coughing as she drew near to death. "Forgive me," she said again, "I couldn't help but... I couldn't..."

"It's alright," coughed Countessa, "We're all... ***cough*** flawed in our... ***cough*** own ways. I gave my life... ***cough*** for Mistress Jinx instead... ***cough*** of taking another life."

"I'll never forget you," sobbed Rodentia. But Countessa was already gone, hopefully to a better place,. The rat doe closed the black cat quean's eyes. Jinx was at their side as well, running her hand through the dead woman's hair.

"Countessa," she sobbed, "not you. _I loved you most of all_. _Why did it have to be you_? _I would have gladly died for you_!" Jinx broke down and cried bitterly.

A maid had rushed to Rott's side, checking his vitals, and then announced. "He's dead. Clearly self-defense."

Kitty rushed to Colleen's side and started freeing her. "Oh," gasped Kitty, "She's been tortured and hurt so bad! The bleeding and the bruises! We have to get her to a hospital right away! She might not live if we don't! I can't let you go after all you've been through! After all we've been through!"


	27. Chapter 27

"Her Breast Intentions"

Part 27

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Dudley X 'OC' X Kitty

_**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_.

...

With Rott dead, it was a fairly simple matter to have Dudley fly his private helicopter to evacuate Colleen, Rodentia, Kitty and the others to the major New Yorkie hospital. Jinx and the Black Cats stayed behind to gather evidence of Rott's crimes against women, and once that evidence in the killing of Countessa was gathered, to make sure that she got the decent burial that she deserved. Everyone agreed that there should be no chance that the dead Rott should in any way be treated as a martyr or hero for T.U.F.F. or New Yorkie City. They wanted him to be seen as the bad apple he was. It would all come out in the trials of his lieutenants, corrupt T.U.F.F. agents all. Indirectly and posthumously, Countessa got both her revenge and her desire for justice for the kidnapping, sex slavery and death of her sister.

With Rott gone, the graft and corruption charges against Rodentia Snaptrap were mysteriously dropped by the unindited new administrator of the New Yorkie T.U.F.F. Branch. She was now free to resume her career with T.U.F.F. Of course, the officers who had charged Rodentia with the theft of company property were also many of the same who went to jail for their crimes associated with Wile R. Rott, his kidnapping ring, his sex dungeon on his private estate, and all those women who had fallen victim to his horrendous predations. She had the least abuse from Rott at least in part to the care and protection she received from Countessa, so she was merely examined in the emergency room, checked with a rape kit just in case, and released in a matter of an hour or so.

Because of the abuse received by Kitty Katswell and Colleen Collia, they both spent nearly two weeks in the hospital under the T.U.F.F. medical plan getting treated for their internal and external injuries. The men who raped Kitty were arrested from the results of the rape kit used on her, and they were eventually sentenced to many years of hard time in a Federal Penitentiary. Colleen's rape kit proved that Rott was the one who raped her, thus adding to the tarnishing of his image in New Yorkie after his demise. In the meantime, the two spent time together in a semi-private hospital room together.

And Kitty would sneak over to Colleen's bed in the heat of night to suckle out the milk that had built up during the day. With her nibbles, licks and general nipple teasing, it made Colleen feel good while still allowing their abused pussies and asses the chance to fully heal from their assorted ordeals. Good enough to climax, in fact, which Kitty didn't mind because her nipples just weren't sensitive enough to bring her to climax on their own.

With the rescue of the T.U.F.F. Agents, it seemed that the return of the Silver Fox was almost over. She could return to her comfortable life as a cartoonist, leaving Keswick to return to his life in the lab. His life would seem a little duller and less exciting with the departure of the one woman he wasn't afraid of. In fact, it seemed her last week or two would be spent partnered up with Dudley instead of him. She would even get her first ride in the TUFFmobile, a vehicle that wasn't even around before the first time she retired from Petropolis T.U.F.F.

After turning in evidence against Rott secretly, the most wanted villainess of New Yorkie (and her Black Cat Gang) disappeared almost without a trace. Kitty figured that since her crusade against Rott was finally over, she might just give up and villainy and go straight somewhere. Her Black Cats didn't seem like they were truly cut out for a life of crime. Kitty hoped to speak to Jinx at least once more before she vanished, as she sincerely hoped that she could have brought Jinx into the Petropolis branch of T.U.F.F., and perhaps reform her ways in the process as a hero.

But Rodentia took a leave of absence to return to her rented Petropolis manor to grieve the loss of her Countessa. She was offered the services of a councilor for her mental stress and trauma, but the rat doe refused his services, claiming she could better deal with the loss on her own. After a week, she turned in a transfer request to the Petropolis T.U.F.F. Branch, and it was approved with almost no comment, given her past treatment by Rott and his boys. She wanted a clean break from her life in New Yorkie.

By their mutual request, Kitty and Colleen were transferred to the Petropolis City Hospital as soon as they were fit to travel. T.U.F.F. paid for their passage by helicopter and a nurse to make sure they both remained relatively calm and medically stable during the trip. The nurse was also discreet enough to put a sheet over the two of them when Kitty gave in to the urge to nurse Colleen's motherly breasts and take her to orgasm during the flight.

… and time passed ...

Kitty was late to work (again). She couldn't help it if some jerk (like Snaptrap) loaded the road in front of her apartment with little caltrops that blew out all of her tires. It was still pretty dark, and she couldn't see the little menaces in the darkened area he and D.O.O.M. had set them out. Besides, he had broken the street lights in the spot as well. The cat had to sweep the road of the little menaces while she waited for the tow truck to appear, wondering why of all the stuff she had from T.U.F.F., there wasn't some sort of super tire fixer that Keswick could have invented before it was needed. But he always could be counted on for some other useless gadget that spit acid.

A sense of déjà vu swept over Kitty when she saw her partner Dudley laid out on the bench on the side of the cubicles with an ice pack over his face. Lifting the ice pack told her what she had already guessed. His eyes were blackened again.

"Dudley!" she said with exasperation, "Did you face plant into Colleen's breasts again?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "and her tits were as rock hard as ever."

"And she punched you out again?"

He lifted his shirt to show the bruise forming on his stomach.

"Oh Dudley, what will I ever do with you?" She bent over and kissed Dudley on the lips, which completely took him by surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being the best partner I've ever had, and for saving my life from Rott."

"That's what partners are for."

"Well don't lay around too long, Dudley. You don't want the Chief to get too mad at you. I have something to take care of... _and if you barge into the lady's room again, I swear I'm going to neuter you personally_!"

Dudley gulped and nodded, as he knew what that meant. Someone was going to get taken to the lady's room to be handcuffed and have her motherly breasts drained of milk again. What he didn't know was that the collie lass in question had allowed her breast milk to build up so firmly because she knew that Kitty would personally address her problem, and she had become used to the gentle and sensual attention that Kitty had paid to her rather large and very sensitive nipples over the past week or so.

What surprised Kitty was on her way to her cubicle, she passed a cubicle she had thought was not assigned to anyone to find Agent Rodentia Snaptrap busy filing a report into her computer. She couldn't help but stare a moment at the hot rat doe leaning over her keyboard as her own motherly double-d cups pushed out against the tight fitting T.U.F.F. Jumpsuit.

"Rodentia?" asked Kitty, "It's good to see you here. You didn't mention you were transferring to the Petropolis Branch."

Without looking over her shoulder, the rat doe replied, "I didn't want to spoil the surprise. More than anything, I wanted to work in the same office as the two people I love the most: You and Colleen. I don't care if there's a policy against it. I don't care if it gets me in trouble. It's not like I'm not used to being in trouble, you know."

"The Chief won't say anything as long as our relationship doesn't interfere with our productivity."

"I'm so happy," said Rodentia as she wagged her naked pink rat tail, "as part of my severance package from the New Yorkie, I'm getting enough money to buy the manor on the edge of town I've been renting. It will be my permanent residence now."

"So how are you managing your manor all by yourself?"

"Oh, I have a few retired operatives from the Black Cats to take care of that..." she said as she suddenly blushed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kitty.

"They still wear the same maid uniforms as they did for Rott."

"The ones that show their bare breasts and snatches?"

"Yeah, those. They insist that it's a reminder of what Rott was and how they'll never put up with the likes of men like him ever again."

"Did you object?"

"Well... no... I can't stop them if that's they way they feel and how they want to handle themselves."

"I could use your help in the lady's room in a while," sighed Kitty, "Colleen's breasts are rock hard again and I'm sure your assistance in this matter would be most invaluable."

"I suppose I can spare a few moments," said Rodentia evenly, while on the inside was secretly overjoyed at the chance to 'play with' the breasts of her love in the name of efficiency. Even though she tried to suppress her smile, she was pretty sure that Kitty could read her true reaction to Kitty's offer.

"See you in a bit," smiled Kitty as she moved on, letting Rodentia's imagination go crazy while she moved on.

She moved on to the next cubicle to see someone she only knew by reputation before she joined T.U.F.F. In spite of the silver in her hair that wasn't there when she was originally called the 'Silver Fox', she was still fit, and still cut a mean figure in her silver lamé jumpsuit.

"Silver Fox?" she asked, "Aren't you retired?"

"Oh mon cheri," she said quietly, "call me Renee. I have decided not to, as you say, retire. I am missing the exciting life of zee agent, zo I am not leaving again just yet. Someone must be keeping ze Kezwick out of zee troubles, no?"

"Keswick is afraid of women."

Renee laughed softly as she then answered, "No, he's never been afraid of me."

"You must be special then."

"I'd like to theenk zo."

"But Keswick is going to be stuck back in the lab. Who do you think the Chief is going to partner you with?"

"Weeth the new agents, Colleen and Rodentia, as well as you and Dudley, I am sure zat sum sort of rotation weel be set up. Ze Battle Gremlin makes two operational veehickles zat we can use for zee patrols."

"I suppose. I'll see you around then."

"Oui."

She moved on to what she knew would be Colleen's cubicle. With cat-like stealth and grace, she crept up behind the unsuspecting collie lass and latched her hands onto the rock hard breasts from behind, allowing her fingers to pinch the nipples between them. Colleen yelped in surprise as Kitty said, "Someone needs to be cuffed and milked again. They should be taking better care of their breast milk needs. I should be upset with you, you know."

"I'm sorry," moaned Colleen, "I've been so busy since getting out of the hospital, I've lost track of my breasts. You take such good care of me, you've spoiled me rotten."

"Perhaps just a little reminder is in order," said Kitty as she lightly pinched Colleen's nipples through the thin material of the jumpsuit, knowing full well that she didn't normally wearing a bra, but only had some tissues for padding. Colleen moaned quietly as her nipples were tweaked, "Oh Kitty, you can be so _mean_..."

"You know I only care about you and your well being. Come on, I need to take you to the bathroom. I think Rodentia is going to meet us there."

"Oh Kitty, you promise to nurse me again? I hate to have my motherly milk going to waste."

"Oh, I'm sure that Rodentia and I would love to assist you in every way we can."

"I couldn't ask for a better friend than you two."

Kitty got Colleen out of her chair, grabbing Colleen's handcuffs as she led the collie lass off to the bathroom to be cuffed and milked back to her more normal and softer breasts. Rodentia was indeed waiting for them in the lady's room when the two of them came in.

Colleen's hands were cuffed by Kitty as Rodentia unzipped her jumpsuit, and each took one of her nipples into their mouth as they suckled the excess milk from the breasts. Soon, the breasts grew softer as the nipples ironically grew harder. Colleen's moans grew louder until Rodentia had to gag her with a few hankies to keep her moans from being heard outside the restroom. Just as she orgasmed into her panties, Dudley stuck his head in the door.

"Kitty," he said, "Snaptrap is making his daily... oh my..."

"Dudley!" screamed Kitty, "I'm going to neuter you!"

"The Chief needs you all right away!" cried Dudley as he closed the door and ran away.

...

Moments later, all of the T.U.F.F. Agents were composed and assembled before the monitor looking into the mug of Snaptrap. He appeared to be patiently waiting for everyone he recognized to be there.

"_**IT IS I**_," he proclaimed, "_**VERMINIOUS SNAPTRAP**_**!** _**I AM HERE TO ANNOUNCE MY GREATEST ACT OF VILLAINY EVER**_**!**"

"Let me guess," said the Chief, "You aren't going to give us any details because you haven't actually come up with a diabolical plan yet."

"_**THAT'S NOT TRUE**_**!**"

"I'm sure it's horrible," moaned Dudley.

"See," cried Snaptrap, "Someone believes in me."

"He also believes in the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny," replied the Chief evenly.

Another monitor dropped from the ceiling, and much to Kitty's surprise, the image of Jinx of the Black Cats appeared.

"_Good morning, Petropolis T.U.F.F. Agents_," she purred, but (almost) everyone was busy looking at her truly massive breasts instead of paying attention to her message, "_It is I, Jinx of the Black Cats, former menace of New Yorkie __City__. Given what Rott was and what he did as a director of the New Yorkie Branch of T.U.F.F., I'm going to test your virtues with crimes, temptations and other deviously arranged situations. Those who fail to be pure and dedicated to battling evil_ _**will be dealt with harshly**_!"

"_**Do you mind**_**?**" asked Snaptrap as his monitor turned to face Jinx, "_**I was threatening the city first, you know**_**.**"

"My distant relative can be so embarrassing," sighed Rodentia under her breath.

"_**Don't you even think for a moment that the Black Cats aren't keeping an eye on D.O.O.M. as well**_**?**" replied Jinx hotly as her monitor turned to face Snaptrap, "_**The **__**Black Cats**__** are the new force to be reckoned with in the great city of Petropolis**_**!**"

"_**I'm so scared**_," he replied sarcastically.

"_**If you were smart, you would be**_."

"_**Well then, I guess I'm not smart**_."

"No argument here," said Rodentia under her breath.

"When did we get such interactive monitors?" asked the Chief to no one in particular.

"Great," moaned Kitty softly, "another villain to make my life interesting."

"I don't know," said Colleen, "I think Petropolis is a little short of villainesses."

"Zis seems to be ze good time to come out of ze retirement, no?" said the Silver Fox.

Keswick looked at Renee quietly, smiling without making a comment.

"_**There will be no city left when I'm done**_**!**" said Snaptrap.

"_**You've said that so many times before only to wind up in jail**_**!**" snapped Jinx, "_**I doubt this time will be any different**_**!**"

"_**Like you can do better**_**!**"

"I can," replied Jinx, "except my goal is not to destroy Petropolis! That's just too easy for someone like me!"

"This is about Countessa, isn't it?" asked Rodentia louder.

"_**Yes**_**!**" she replied, "_**The love of my life was killed by a T.U.F.F. Agent and I shall plot my revenge**_**!**"

"That's my line," muttered Snaptrap.

"A renegade Agent," replied the rat doe.

"_**Only the guilty shall feel my wrath**_**!**"

"Like I said," muttered Kitty, "My life is more interesting."

~fin~


End file.
